La Princesa y su Jefe
by luxy1985
Summary: A la princesa Serena, la habían enviado a que aprendiera lo que significaba trabajar de verdad. Serena era un desastre para los negocios, y cuando un error suyo estuvo a punto de arruinar la reputación de Darien, el decidió que ella no volvería a la sala de juntas y le ofrecería un ascenso... en el dormitorio.
1. Argumento

**Nueva historia, de nuevo hay cambios de personajes, los mismos cambios que hice en la novela de "Una Princesa para un millonario" Serena vuelve a ser princesa de Karedes, esta historia es de Natalie Anderson y Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi, y yo solo los adapto para entretenerme en mi tiempo libre, un beso. Isa XD **

La Princesa y su Jefe

Natalie Anderson

Aquella princesa tenía mucho que aprender… de los negocios y del amor. A la princesa Serena Tsukino, conocida por su afición a las fiestas, la habían enviado a Australia para que aprendiera lo que significaba trabajar de verdad. Sin embargo, el millonario Darien Chiba, su atractivo jefe, tenía otras ideas en mente. No pensaba tratarla de manera distinta sólo porque fuera princesa, pero sí sentía la tentación de romper su regla de oro y… ¡acostarse con su ayudante! Serena era un desastre para los negocios, así que cuando un error suyo estuvo a punto de arruinar la reputación de Darien, éste decidió darle un ultimátum: no podría volver a entrar a la sala de juntas, pero estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle un ascenso… en el dormitorio.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno

Darien se recostó en la silla, se frotó la cara con ambas manos y luego se las pasó por el pelo. El vuelo procedente de Kuala Lumpur había aterrizado aquella mañana poco después de las cinco y él había ido directamente a la oficina, donde se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Ya había revisado todos los asuntos pendientes y ahora necesitaba desesperadamente otro café y algo de comer más consistente que el bollito con sabor a goma que le habían dado en el avión. Quería relajarse y leer el periódico durante diez minutos.

Afortunadamente empezaron a oírse algunos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de su despacho. Estupendo. Eso quería decir que había llegado su secretaria, un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero no importaba porque era la mejor secretaría del mundo... al menos normalmente.

Se dirigió a la puerta con los documentos que había estado hojeando antes en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ann, ¿te has roto todos los dedos o algo así? Este informe tiene tal cantidad de errores de mecanografía que apenas se puede leer.

Al levantar la mirada del papel se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos clavados en la desconocida que había sentada en el lugar de Ann.

Era alta, de piel blanca, guapísima y...

-Tú no eres Ann -dijo, absurdamente.

-No -respondió ella con voz firme, leve acento extranjero y un ligero tono de culpa.

Y en ese instante Darien perdió la capacidad de pensar..., no podía procesar absolutamente nada. Sólo podía mirar a la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. La única palabra que aparecía en su mente era « ¡guau!». Tuvo la sensación de que su corazón necesitó una eternidad para volver a latir; cuando por fin lo hizo, se acercó un poco más. Vio cómo ella se sonrojaba con cada paso que él daba.

-Soy...

-La princesa Serenity -recordó Darien de pronto, cuando reaccionaron las neuronas.

Le había dicho al hermano de la princesa que le daría un empleo, pero lo había olvidado con todo el ajetreo del viaje. Debía de llevar al menos un mes trabajando en Sidney.

Seguía mirándola fijamente, no podía controlarse. Había visto su fotografía en cientos de revistas y periódicos, y por supuesto también la había visto en televisión, pero era la primera vez que la veía en persona y lo cierto era que jamás habría pensado que era tan guapa en la realidad; a menudo resultaba decepcionante ver de cerca a mujeres que parecían perfectas, pero que perdían mucho sin la ayuda del maquillaje, la iluminación y los retoques fotográficos. En cambio, en el caso de la princesa Serenity, ninguna fotografía habría podido plasmar el brillo de sus ojos celestes, ni de su largo cabello castaño rubio. Aquel pelo parecía pedir a gritos que lo acariciaran y prometía ser tan suave como la seda. Y nada, ninguna imagen, podría haberlo preparado para la perfección de su cuerpo, delgado pero con curvas, femenino y seductor.

-Ann se encuentra de vacaciones. Me dijeron que ocupara su puesto mientras ella estuviera ausente.

Darien asintió, pues aún estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando su presencia allí como para conseguir hablar.

-Repetiré el informe -dijo, con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas y sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras extendía una mano temblorosa para recibir el documento.

Aquello lo devolvió a la realidad. Se sintió obligado a ofrecerle algún tipo de excusa que atenuara su vergüenza.

-Supongo que el teclado es distinto al europeo.

Ella lo miró sólo un segundo antes de volver a bajar la vista a los papeles. En sus ojos había una disculpa y algo parecido al... ¿pánico?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Darien observó con fascinación cómo el rubor se extendía por su piel blanca; deseó poder tocarla y comprobar si estaba tan caliente como parecía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tenía agarrado el informe que ella intentaba recuperar. No podía dejar de mirarla, pero había sido toda una sorpresa: era una mujer impresionante. Dios, debía de estar más cansado de lo que creía, maldito jet lag.

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar quitarse de encima el aturdimiento que sentía, pero lo vio todo rojo, el color de la tentación. Era curioso que alguien que debía de estar muy acostumbrada a que la miraran pudiera sonrojarse de ese modo. Eso nunca aparecía en las fotos; seguramente lo retocaban.

Volvió a su despacho y se dijo a sí mismo que debía controlarse. Con rubor o sin rubor, no quería que aquella mujer se apoderase de su cerebro. Era demasiado guapa para él; el tipo de mujer que desearían todos los hombres y que buscaría la atención de todos. Y él no era de los que compartían.

Serena soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. ¿Ése era Darien Chiba? Por alguna razón había dado por hecho que sería un cincuentón, rechoncho y con poco pelo. No un hombre de unos treinta años, alto y con el cabello oscuro y algo alborotado. Era guapísimo. Más que eso, y cuando lo había mirado a los ojos, había visto un seductor brillo dorado que había despertado en ella el deseo de alargar la mano y tocarlo.

Debería haber hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre su jefe, del mismo modo que debería haber hecho un repaso acelerado de sus habilidades como secretaria durante el vuelo desde Aristo. Aquélla era su última oportunidad, al menos la última que quería que le dieran para demostrar que podía volver a casa. De otro modo, tendría que empezar de nuevo en otro lugar y eso era algo que no quería que sucediese. Sidney y aquel empleo eran su última oportunidad.

Un empleo en el que acababa de dar una estrepitosa primera impresión. Había estropeado el informe y luego se había ruborizado como una colegiala. Ella jamás se ruborizaba, pero lo cierto era que no esperaba verlo aparecer con aquella cálida sonrisa. Tampoco esperaba que su cuerpo reaccionase de esa manera tan instantánea. Con sólo mirarlo, el deseo se había encendido dentro de ella.

Estaba tan distraída que se equivocó con una llamada y tuvo que pedir a Amy, la recepcionista, que fuera a explicarle, una vez más, el funcionamiento del teléfono. Ya había apuntado las instrucciones para utilizarlo, pero seguía sin hacerlo bien y no dejaba de mandar las llamadas al contestador en lugar de pasarlas a la extensión adecuada o, lo que era peor aún colgaba sin darse cuenta. Manejaba perfectamente su teléfono móvil y su PDA, que eran mucho más complicados, así que no comprendía qué le pasaba con aquel sistema. Llevaba cinco minutos estudiándolo cuando él volvió a salir de su despacho.

-Bienvenido, Darien -lo saludó la recepcionista con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

En el rostro del jefe apareció sólo una tenue sonrisa.

-Gracias, Amy. Voy a tomar un café. Vuelvo dentro de veinte minutos -después de decir eso miró a Serena-. ¿Podrás tener el informe para entonces?

-Por supuesto -respondió Serena con más convicción de la que sentía.

En cuanto Darien salió por la puerta, Amy fingió que se derretía.

-Ha vuelto -dijo con un suspiro-. Es guapo, ¿verdad? Qué suerte tienes de estar todo el día sentada al lado de su despacho.

Serena asintió vagamente porque no quería ponerse a analizar el innegable atractivo de su nuevo jefe. Por supuesto que no era la única que lo veía, pero chismorrear sobre ello no iba a hacer que la tomaran en serio.

Lo que sí hizo fue analizar la manera en la que él había reaccionado al coqueto saludo de Amy. La sonrisa de Darien había sido mucho más discreta que la que había esbozado cuando creía que iba a encontrarse con su secretaria, Ann. Serena se preguntó de pronto qué aspecto tendría la perfecta mecanógrafa Ann.

-Pero ten cuidado -advirtió Amy-, Es muy voluble.

Serena la miró con curiosidad al oír aquel comentario. La recepcionista tenía una sonrisa astuta que le hizo pensar que, si alguna vez quería saber algo sobre el personal de la empresa, sólo tenía que preguntarle a ella.

-No hay quien lo atrape.

-¿No? -Serena no tenía el menor interés.

-No le gusta el compromiso -siguió diciendo Amy, como si supiera perfectamente que Serena era todo oídos.

Pero ella no estaba allí para hablar de la vida amorosa de su jefe. Estaba allí para trabajar.

-¿No?

-Tres citas y se acabó.

Serena centró la mirada en los teléfonos.

-¿Puedes volver a enseñarme cómo pasar las llamadas?

Amy no se molestó en intentar no reírse mientras le decía una vez más qué botones debía apretar.

-Lo aprenderás con un poco de práctica. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de trabajo.

Serena debía admitir que eso era cierto, pero ahora que la habían privado de su fondo fiduciario, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Haruka le había preparado una buena encerrona. Hasta que aprendiera a valérselas por sí misma, no podría disponer de sus fondos, así que tenía que trabajar... en el puesto que el propio Haruka había elegido para ella. Se trataba de un conocido suyo cuyo negocio se encontraba precisamente en la otra punta del mundo.

Aquello les resultaba muy útil; con Serenity lejos, la familia ya no tenía que preocuparse por que los avergonzara. A ella le dolía que les hubiera resultado tan fácil hacerlo. Habría querido quedarse en Aristo tras la muerte de su padre e intentar ayudar, pero en lugar de eso, la habían instalado en un apartamento de Sidney situado en uno de los edificios de Darien. Y, una vez descontado el alquiler, le quedaba muy poco sueldo con el que sobrevivir. Por primera vez se veía obligada a ganarse la vida, a dominar sus impulsos y afrontar las responsabilidades.

Y por primera vez, tenía intención de hacerlo bien. Iba a hacer bien su trabajo y a forjarse una vida allí. Así podría demostrarles a su familia y a sí misma que era tan capaz como cualquiera de ellos. Quizá entonces no le doliera tanto su rechazo. Quizá entonces quisieran que volviera. Desde luego no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro tan posibilidad con pegamientos inapropiados sobre su nuevo jefe.

-Debe de estar a punto de volver y aún no has hecho ese informe -le recordó Amy.

-Ay, Dios.

Darien se lamentó de no haber cerrado la puerta de su despacho. Rara vez lo hacía, porque así podía llamar a Ann si necesitaba algo. Temía el día en que llegara y le dijera que estaba embarazada, lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir... especialmente ahora que se había ido con su marido a un romántico crucero. Pero por el momento, no podía preocuparse por eso, pues tenía una magnífica sustituta.

Empezó a hojear los periódicos que se habían acumulado sobre su mesa durante su ausencia; ya había leído la mayoría de las noticias importantes en el viaje, pero se detuvo en la página de sociedad. Allí estaba... su nueva secretaria, particularmente elegante, vestida de blanco y negro en el estreno de una obra de teatro. Abrió el periódico del día anterior y buscó de nuevo la sección de sociedad... sí, allí estaba también, sonriendo a la cámara, rodeada de hombres guapos. Miró otra publicación y volvió a encontrarla en ella. Otro periódico, otra foto, otro acompañante.

Era obvio que había estado muy ocupada. No llevaba en Sidney mucho tiempo, pero había salido todas las noches. No era de extrañar que ni siquiera pudiera escribir un informe; debía de ser difícil concentrarse después de pasar la noche de fiesta en fiesta. Qué tonto había sido por sentir lástima por ella, por pensar que quizá se hubiera puesto nerviosa y que por eso había escrito tan mal aquel informe. No había nada que detestara más que lo tomaran por tonto.

Abrió el último periódico y observó detenidamente la fotografía. Aunque estaba muy guapa, ahora sabía que no era nada comparada con la realidad.

No podía negar que se sentía atraído por ella. Muy atraído. Ningún heterosexual podría no sentirse atraído por aquella mujer. Pero él había pasado el tiempo suficiente con mujeres hermosas para saber que no debía tomarse en serio a ninguna de ellas. Aquellas damas de la alta sociedad pasaban el tiempo de flor en flor, de novio en novio, sin pausas intermedias. Sin duda Serena era la más hermosa de todas ellas, así que tendría cientos de pretendientes, empresarios y magnates de todos los campos, y seguramente estaría encantada de jugar con todos ellos porque, para una mujer como Serena, la simple atracción no debía de tener ya ningún interés. Seguramente prefería jugar y tontear con uno y con otro para divertirse.

Darien apretó los labios. Acercarse siquiera a ella sería buscarse problemas, y eso era algo que no necesitaba. Ya lo había hecho y había aprendido la lección. Ahora le gustaban las diversiones más sencillas y fáciles de olvidar. Nada serio, nada duradero y nada complicado. Nada que llamara demasiado la atención.

Era evidente que Serenity nunca tendría atención suficiente.

Aquello estaba poniéndolo de mal humor, así que echó a un lado los periódicos y agarró otro informe que le había dado ella; sólo fueron necesarios un par de minutos para darse cuenta de que los gráficos estaban mal.

Estiró el cuello para poder verla al otro lado de la puerta. Hasta la manera de sentarse denotaba que era una princesa; con la espalda completamente erguida y el cuello estirado como si llevara un collarín invisible. Miraba el ordenador con el ceño fruncido. La princesa de las fiestas jugaba a tener un trabajo serio, pero no parecía esforzarse demasiado por hacerlo bien. Darien frunció el ceño aún más que ella.

Él también había nacido en una familia de dinero; no al nivel que ella, por supuesto, pero también él podría haber elegido una vida más ociosa y decadente si hubiera querido. No lo había hecho, más bien al contrario. El nombre y el dinero de su familia lo habían impulsado a tener éxito por sus propios medios. Su abuelo y su padre habían trabajado mucho para reunir la fortuna de la familia y era igual que ellos. Jamás había pretendido que se lo sirvieran todo en bandeja de plata, pues disfrutaba de la satisfacción que proporcionaba el trabajo bien hecho.

Desde luego, la princesa no sentía dicha satisfacción y prefería valerse de su belleza y de la fama para conseguir todo lo que deseaba, en lugar de trabajar de verdad. Sin duda estaba acostumbrada a que los criados le llevaran bandejas de plata. Pues bien, en el barco de Darien no había lugar para pasajeros indolentes; todo el mundo tenía que cumplir con su cometido, especialmente las princesas consentidas.

Se puso en pie, agarró el informe y apretó los dientes.

-Esto también tienes que repetirlo -dijo al tiempo que salía por la puerta y tiraba los papeles encima de su mesa-. Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor, Serenity. Nadie va a tratarte de manera especial sólo porque seas princesa.

Serena levantó la cabeza al oír aquel inesperado y frío comentario. La expresión del rostro de su jefe había cambiado radicalmente. No había ni rastro de su sonrisa, ni del brillo dorado de su mirada. De pronto tenía los ojos oscuros y fríos. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella mirada; desaprobación y distancia.

Estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de miradas y de discursos de sus protectores y conservadores hermanos. Ella no le había pedido a Darien que la trata de manera especial, de hecho era precisamente lo que no quería. Sólo quería hacer bien su trabajo y le dolía que la tratara así, porque realmente estaba intentándolo. Quizá por eso, y porque le sorprendió su cambio de actitud, se olvidó de la profesionalidad que intentaba conseguir y estalló.

-¿Cree que es la primera vez que oigo eso? -preguntó con ferocidad-, ¿Por qué no es sincero? En realidad va a exigirme más, ¿no es cierto? Espera más de mí de lo que esperaría de cualquier otro, y es imposible que yo cumpla con esas expectativas -agarró el informe y, al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a meter la pata, perdió los nervios aún más-. Eso de que sólo porque soy una princesa bla, bla, bla está ya muy visto. ¿Por qué no intenta algo más original?

Él respondió con un largo silencio que se prolongó interminablemente.

Serena terminó por bajar la vista y habló sin mirarlo a los ojos. No quería que la despidieran el mismo día que había vuelto su jefe.

-Lo siento -murmuró-. No debería haber reaccionado así -no podía perder el trabajo.

Un nuevo silencio interminable que hizo que ella se sintiera cada vez peor. Sabía que se había comportado como una adolescente resentida y no como una profesional que estuviera tratando de hacer bien su trabajo.

Él se acercó un poco más hasta apoyarse en el escritorio, en el lugar donde Serena tenía clavada la mirada.

Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con voz tranquila, con una calma que hizo que ella se sintiera aún más avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no habría de esperar más de ti que del resto? Has tenido muchas más oportunidades que el resto. La realidad es que no eres como los demás, ¿verdad? Eres una mujer muy preparada, con un título de la universidad de París, hablas con fluidez varios idiomas y es evidente que eres muy inteligente. Así que sí, puede que espere más de ti.

Serena levantó la mirada, sorprendida por el modo en que la había descrito, agradablemente sorprendida.

-Lo de que seas princesa es totalmente irrelevante. Lo que importa es tu actitud. El problema no es lo que yo espere, sino que no tengas intención de trabajar duro.

Cualquier sentimiento positivo que hubiera podido albergar desapareció de golpe. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no volver a estallar como una niña mimada, como había hecho unos segundos antes. Llevaba toda la mañana trabajando con ahínco, el problema era que sus esfuerzos no parecían haber dado ningún fruto.

Se encontró con sus ojos y vio que estaban llenos de cinismo.

-Será mejor que te esfuerces, princesa, porque puede que la próxima vez pruebe con algo «original».

Había hablado en voz baja, pero clara; era casi una amenaza. Su mirada se clavó sobre ella hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca. Serena lo miró sin poder hacer otra cosa y vio cómo en sus ojos iba apareciendo poco a poco ese brillo dorado. Quería decir algo, romper la tensión, pero apenas podía pensar, no podía moverse. El seguía mirándola fijamente, en completo silencio y, a pesar de tener la piel de gallina, Serena sintió un calor que la invadía por dentro: el deseo de acercarse a la llama que ardía dentro de él. ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que ella? ¿Vería él las sombras que ella estaba viendo en sus ojos? Sintió el deseo de compartir algo más con su jefe, un poco de placer, y justo en ese momento se avivó el brillo de los ojos de éste.

El timbre del teléfono rompió bruscamente el silencio y Serena pudo deshacerse de aquel vínculo invisible que lo había atado a él por un momento. Mientras ella contestaba el teléfono, él volvió a su despacho. Sin aliento y completamente despistada, cortó la llamada sin darse cuenta.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Al día siguiente Serena se sentó frente al ordenador e intentó comprender una guía sobre gráficos y hojas de cálculo, pero por muchas vueltas que le diera no conseguía encontrar lo que realmente necesitaba, y acababa una y otra vez en la misma página de información. No quería hacer perder más tiempo a las demás secretarias pidiéndoles que la ayudaran, ni quería admitir lo inepta que era ante nadie más.

Sus dotes de mecanógrafa tampoco habían mejorado repentinamente desde el día anterior, como a ella le habría gustado, y no era porque el teclado fuera distinto, aunque sus dedos parecían creer que estuviera en suahili.

Era como estar atrapada en el tiempo, la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. No miró a Darien cuando éste salió de su despacho y le dejó unos papeles sobre la mesa. Sabía que se dirigía a una reunión y que ella tendría que pasar toda la hora de la comida tratando de arreglar el nuevo desaguisado que sin duda había cometido.

Estaba claro que la consideraba una inútil, y no podía culparlo por ello.

Intentó no desanimarse demasiado, pero sí se avergonzó cuando pasaron delante de ella Amy y otra secretaria y la vieron atada al ordenador, completamente inundada. Serena se sintió incómoda al ver sus sonrisas, pues sabía que estaban riéndose de ella: la princesa estaba intentando tener un trabajo de verdad y estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. A ella no le gustaba fallar y menos aún le gustaba hacerlo delante de testigos. Además, aquélla era su última oportunidad.

Por alguna razón no conseguía hacerlo bien; cada vez que pensaba que iba por el buen camino, surgía algún problema y parecía que, cuanto más lo intentaba, peor le iba todo. No era así como debían ser las cosas.

Se le pasó por la cabeza rendirse, llamar a Haruka y suplicarle que se apiadara de ella..., prometerle que si dejaba que volviera a casa, viviría como una monja. Pero sabía que su hermano no se lo permitiría. No quería que estuviera allí; nadie de su familia quería que volviera. Tenía que demostrarles que podía hacerlo, pero para eso tendría que mantener los ojos bien abiertos y centrarse por completo en el trabajo. Sólo podía pensar en Darien de un modo completamente profesional; era su jefe y nada más.

La mala suerte quiso que él entrara justo en el momento en que acababa de apartar la silla del escritorio para descansar unos segundos. Se había quitado las sandalias y estaba estirando las piernas y los pies en el aire. La tarde se presentaba interminable y se moría de ganas de llegar a su apartamento y cambiarse de ropa para salir. Había un bar nuevo en la zona más de moda de la ciudad y la habían invitado a la inauguración. Quería ponerse guapa, bailar y, más que ninguna otra cosa, quería quitarse de encima la frustración que le provocaba pasarse el día sentada delante del ordenador.

Se quedó completamente helada al verlo entrar. Él la miró lentamente desde los pies a la cara, que para ese momento estaba completamente sonrojada. Dios, hacía años que no se ruborizaba tanto; siempre había sabido controlar sus emociones, pero debía de ser la décima vez que le pasaba en los últimos dos días. El motivo del rubor no era otro que la vergüenza de que su jefe la hubiera sorprendido tomándose un descanso; no tenía nada que ver con el modo en que su mirada se había entretenido observándole las piernas.

La incomodidad de Serena aumentó al ver que Darien no se detenía a una distancia prudencial, sino que seguía avanzando hasta apoyar las manos en su escritorio, delante de ella y sin dejar de mirarla ni un momento. Y no se molestó en ocultar su cinismo.

-¿Para ti tiene algún sentido la expresión «trabajar duro»? -a sus labios asomó una irónica sonrisa-, ¿En la cama también eres así? ¿Te gusta quedarte de brazos cruzados y dejar que el otro haga todo el trabajo?

Serena levantó la cara, atónita, y miró a la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules en los que encontró un brillo desafiante. Entonces él le agarró la mano y le miró las uñas.

-No tendrás miedo de ensuciarte las manos, ¿verdad, princesa?

Ella sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que fue de los dedos al corazón e hizo que apartara la mano de la de él. Intentó buscar alguna respuesta, pero lo único que aparecía en su mente una y otra vez fue la palabra «cama». El aire se había cargado de energía y la tentación era casi irresistible. Serena se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para que aquel brillo de sus ojos se convirtiera en una verdadera llama, qué podría hacer para empujarlo a la acción. Lo miró durante un largo rato y vio cómo él también acababa echándose atrás. Aquello no estaba bien.

A pesar del deseo, Serena sabía que debía recordar cuáles eras sus prioridades. No iba a poner en peligro su futuro convirtiéndose en una de ésas con las que Darien salía sólo tres veces, ni iba a acabar con la credibilidad que tanto trabajo le estaba costando conseguir coqueteando con su jefe.

Así pues, reunió toda la dignidad que pudo para desterrar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Le llevaré los documentos dentro de un minuto. Sólo tengo que imprimirlos y revisarlos.

Él levantó las manos del escritorio. De sus ojos desapareció ese brillo peligroso y lo sustituyó algo parecido al respeto. Volvía a mostrarse reservado.

-Muy bien -dijo, y se metió en su despacho.

Serena se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Había conseguido sortear una situación de peligro, ¿entonces por qué tenía aquella estúpida sensación de decepción?

Contó hasta cien y después le llevó el horario que le había preparado con todas las reuniones que le había concertado para la semana siguiente. La media sonrisa de Darien desapareció nada más ver el programa, momento en el que a Serena se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que había vuelto a meter la pata.

-Sabes, princesa... -comenzó a decir con un claro tono de burla-, admito que tengo muchas habilidades, pero la capacidad de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo no es una de ellas.

Entonces fue ella la que frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Lunes, tres de la tarde... tengo que estar aquí para una videoconferencia y también en el auditorio para asistir a una presentación. ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacerlo?

Serena miró el papel y lo leyó a pesar de estar del revés. Ay, no.

-Escucha, prin...

No quería que lo dijera, no quería que también él perdiera las esperanzas. Por fin sabía cuáles eran sus planes y sus prioridades. Por eso lo interrumpió.

-Lo arreglaré ahora mismo -dijo y le quitó el papel de las manos. Menos mal que aún no se lo había enviado al resto de asistentes a las reuniones.

Darien la miró con frialdad, como si tratara de colarse en los pensamientos de Serena sin revelar los suyos. Hubo un tenso silencio. Entonces él asintió y ella salió de allí tan rápido como pudo.

Darien sabía que no debería haber hecho ese comentario sobre su comportamiento en la cama. Había estado completamente fuera de lugar. Precisamente por haber cometido la tontería de hacer tal comentario, sentía que le debía una oportunidad. Aunque lo cierto era que no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho; la expresión del rostro de Serenity había hecho que mereciera la pena. Se había quedado helada durante unos segundos, pero luego... luego había sentido la misma atracción que él llevaba sintiendo todo el día.

Después de encontrarla recostada en la silla, con los pies descalzos y mostrando aquel cuerpo perfecto..., ¿qué otra cosa iba aparecer en su mente sino la imagen de Serena tumbada en la cama, sus largas piernas desnudas y el rostro sonrojado, pero de deliciosa satisfacción?

Aquella fantasía había hecho que se viera invadido y atormentado por el deseo. ¿Cómo sería en la cama aquella elegante y sofisticada princesa? ¿Qué aspecto tendría, qué ruidos haría en el momento en que sucumbiera a la sensación? Darien se moría de curiosidad por saberlo y se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de comprobar que ella sentía el mismo deseo, aunque sólo fuera durante un instante. Pero ella no lo había seguido, no había respondido a su desafío. De hecho parecía no fiarse de él, lo cual era interesante. ¿Por qué? A juzgar por lo que había visto en los periódicos, estaba acostumbrada a coquetear con unos y con otros. ¿Por qué no lo hacía también con él?

No debería importarle. No debería interesarle. No debería perder el tiempo pensando en una mujer que sin duda era tan cambiante como un día de otoño.

Era evidente que no estaba muy contenta, pensó Darien entonces. Seguramente le daba rabia tener que trabajar por primera vez en su vida.

Bueno, todo aquello había hecho que él se retrasara por lo menos media hora, y tenía que acabar pronto para poder asistir a la inauguración de un nuevo bar.

Serena salió justo a su hora, como de costumbre, pero Darien se alegró de que se hubiera ido porque así podría concentrarse en el trabajo y dejar de pensar en ella... y de sentirla. Era una estupidez, especialmente sabiendo que era una mujer poco constante, poco fiable y poco sincera. El tipo de mujer al que había jurado no acercarse... nunca más.

Con una novia infiel y aficionada a las fiestas le bastaba. Las heridas aún estaban frescas y la relación disfuncional de sus padres no hacía sino agravar su dolor. Sólo con verlos se reafirmaba en su creencia de que no monogamia no era posible a largo plazo. Quizá durante un tiempo... un tiempo muy corto.

Debía recordar que Serena era su empleada y además era la sensación del momento en la ciudad. Lo más aconsejable era alejarse de ella inmediatamente.

Pero por supuesto allí estaba, en la fiesta de inauguración del bar. La vio nada más entrar; era difícil no fijarse en aquel impresionante vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, marcando sutilmente todas sus curvas hasta abrirse en una falda con aberturas que dejaban entrever sus piernas. El pelo le caía libremente por la espalda y, una vez más, Darien sintió el deseo de sumergir los dedos en su melena y sentir su suavidad.

Aún estaba mirándola cuando ella lo vio. Levantó la cabeza, riéndose de lo que acababa de decirle uno de sus admiradores y entonces las miradas de ambos se encontraron de lleno. Dejó de reírse, pero siguió sonriendo y algo cambió en sus ojos. Darien se dirigió hacia ella, sonriendo también al tiempo que saludaba a los conocidos, pero sin apenas apartar la vista de Serenity, que se separó del grupo con el que estaba cuando él se acercó. Darien sonrió para sí, pues sabía que ese movimiento denotaba cierta relación entre ellos... Claro, era su jefe, pero eso quería decir que los unía algo más que aquella fiesta. Prefirió no pararse a analizar por qué eso le gustaba y se limitó a disfrutar de la sensación.

-No me dijiste que ibas a venir -dijo él, pensando que podría haberla llevado.

-Creo que sólo tengo que informarle de lo que hago en mis horas de trabajo, ¿no es así? -respondió ella con aparente calma-. Me sorprende verlo aquí, pensé que estaba muy ocupado.

Darien sonrió. Parecía que seguía molesta por el comentario de esa tarde, pero en lugar de prestar atención a sus palabras, le miró los pies y se preguntó cómo podía sostenerse sobre semejantes tacones.

-¿No eres ya lo bastante alta? -le preguntó.

Una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca antes curvó los labios de Serenity y le iluminó los ojos, unos ojos tan profundos que daban ganas de sumergirse en ellos.

Ella dio un paso al frente, con lo que la distancia que los separaba ya no era la lógica entre dos compañeros de trabajo, sino más bien entre dos personas con una relación personal. Todo el cuerpo de Darien se había puesto alerta en cuanto la había visto y ahora estaba completamente alterado. Reclamaba más proximidad..., mucha más.

Vio que su estatura aumentaba unos milímetros más al ponerse de puntillas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y en su rostro apareció una expresión traviesa, una promesa de verdadero placer.

Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarlo. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y muy cerca de los suyos. Le vio los dientes y la punta de la lengua. Pero ella no llegó a rozarle la boca. El corazón estaba a punto de escapársele del pecho. El sentido común desapareció y se impuso el instinto. Y justo cuando se inclinó para salvar la pequeña distancia que separaba sus bocas, ella se echó hacia atrás.

-Parece que no -dijo ella arrastrando las palabras.

¿Parecía que no qué? Ah, que no era lo bastante alta.

«Maldita sea».

La vio esbozar una sonrisa de indiferencia, pero en sus ojos había satisfacción porque se sabía triunfadora. Claro que también pudo adivinar en su rostro la sombra del deseo, una sombra casi invisible que, sin embargo, él alcanzó a ver antes de que ella apartara la mirada. Había deseado besarlo tanto como él.

Darien no sabía qué necesitaba más, si una bocanada de aire fresco o un buen trago de su copa.

Ella se alejó entre la gente, pero no desapareció; una mujer como ella jamás podría desaparecer. Darien sintió una profunda rabia, no quería ser uno más de sus juguetes. Y eso que había creído que no se fiaba de él...; ahora sabía que era mucho más atrevida de lo que parecía. De nada iba a servir hacer caso omiso de la atracción que existía entre ellos; era preferible aprovecharla. Pero tendría que tener cuidado. Sólo con tocarle la mano había sentido una verdadera descarga de deseo en el centro de su sexualidad. Lo que sí sabía era que iba a tener que besarla. Pronto.

Estaba acostumbrado a dirigir asuntos importantes, sin duda podría dirigir también aquella situación...

«Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida». El corazón de Serena tardó por lo menos media hora en volver a latir con normalidad después de coquetear tan descaradamente con Darien. Quizá de no ser tan joven y tan sana, habría sufrido un ataque cardiaco. Estaba claro que no debía acercarse más a él, pero también estaba claro que deseaba hacerlo.

Nunca antes lo había visto vestido de esmoquin, y lo cierto era que su imagen le había causado un gran impacto. Eso no quería decir que fuera la personificación de la belleza masculina. Serena había visto hombres más guapos, pero desde luego era más atractivo que cualquier modelo de los muchos que había conocido en París.

Tenía rasgos marcados, una altura por encima de la media y los hombros tan anchos que a ella le flaqueaban las rodillas. Pero lo más impresionante era su actitud, su modo de moverse. Había gente que, con sólo entrar en un lugar, conseguía que todo el mundo los mirara y escuchara lo que decían..., una especie de magnetismo.

Darien Chiba tenía ese magnetismo.

Al verlo enfundado en su esmoquin, Serena se había quedado sin aliento y quizá por eso su cerebro, completamente inmovilizado, le había permito cometer una estupidez. Sus labios nunca podrían perdonarla por haberlos privado de algo que deseaban tanto y de lo que habían estado tan cerca. Al acercarse a él, a aquella boca seductora y tentadora, había podido percibir su aroma masculino, un aroma fresco y limpio. No había nada más agradable que un hombre que oliera a jabón. En ese momento no pudo evitar imaginárselo cubierto tan sólo de jabón y agua caliente, nada más.

-¿No crees, Serena?

-¿Qué? -aquella pregunta que apenas había escuchado la sacó de golpe de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que debía dejar las fantasías eróticas para otro momento y otro lugar. O mejor aún, debía dejarlas para siempre.

«Idiota». No podía creer que se hubiera dejado llevar por semejante impulso. En el trabajo había conseguido contenerse e incluso mantenerse digna, pero acababa de tirarlo todo por la borda.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era cumplir con sus obligaciones laborales y pasárselo bien por las noches sin hacer ninguna locura, nada que pudiera molestar a su familia.

Así pues, se concentró en la fiesta y trató de conocer gente. Los años que había pasado en París le habían enseñado que en las fiestas no se trataba únicamente de pasárselo bien una misma, que era mucho más divertido cuando todo el mundo lo pasaba bien. Y había descubierto también que la curiosidad natural que le despertaba la gente resultaba muy útil. Pero por quien sentía más curiosidad era por Darien.

Se mantuvo alejada de él, aunque sí lo miró más de una vez... y más de dos. Mientras, él escuchaba a las personas con las que estaba y parecía hacerlo con verdadero interés. Dios, lo tenía todo.

La vio moverse por la vista con una copa en la mano de la que tomaba pequeños sorbos, lo que quería decir que el brillo de sus ojos no era producto del alcohol ni de ningún otro estimulante artificial. Recordaba el nombre de todo el mundo y los presentaba los unos a los otros aportando algún tipo de dato que pudiera resultar interesante. Dedicaba tiempo a escuchar a todos los que se acercaban a ella, incluyendo aquéllos que sin duda lo hacían fascinados por estar con una princesa de verdad. Desde luego, se movía como pez en el agua.

Cualquiera habría dicho que era la anfitriona de la fiesta y que llevaba en Sidney toda la vida, cuando lo cierto era que a la mayoría de la gente la había conocido aquella misma noche.

Darien sentía su cuerpo lleno de energía, una energía que necesitaba soltar de algún modo. Ella lo había encendido para luego dejarlo solo, a punto de explotar. Tarde o temprano iba a hacérselo pagar, pero por el momento se mantendría alejado. Habían llegado algunos paparazzi y lo último que deseaba era aparecer como acompañante suyo en los periódicos del día siguiente. Así pues, se limitó a observar y a arder de deseo.

Ahora comprendía por qué le gustaban las fiestas; porque se le daban muy bien. Y eso le hizo pensar que a la mayoría de la gente le gustaba hacer aquello que se les daba bien y que quizá a Serena le fuera mejor si buscaba un trabajo para el que tuviera ciertas habilidades. El que intentara convertirse en secretaria era como si una jirafa intentara patinar, era pedir un imposible. Pero debía reconocer que al menos estaba esforzándose.

Al final de la fiesta, cuando ya se disponía a marcharse, no pudo resistirse a acercarse a ella, del mismo modo que una polilla no podía evitar acercarse a la luz.

-¿Quieres que te cambie la copa? Ésa apenas la has tocado y debe de estar caliente.

Serena se giró hacia él, apartándose del grupo con el que estaba.

-Ya me terminaré todas las botellas más tardes -respondió, tratando de mantener un tono distendido, sin peligro.

-Entonces empiezas la noche siendo la perfecta anfitriona y luego te entregas al desenfreno...

-Es difícil cambiar de costumbres.

-Tendré que buscarte más tarde. Me gustaría ver lo desenfrenada que puedes llegar a ser.

Ahí estaba otra vez la tentación.

-Eso será pasada la medianoche, demasiado tarde para ti, supongo.

-¿Hasta qué hora sueles quedarte?

-Hasta que quiero.

Darien sonrió.

-¿Podrás estar fresca y despierta mañana en el trabajo después de tanta fiesta?

Serena se quedó inmóvil un instante. Debería haberlo previsto.

-Mi vida social no tiene la menor repercusión en mi trabajo.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego -lo miró a los ojos y añadió intencionadamente-: Son dos cosas que mantengo completamente separadas.

-¿En serio? -repitió él con una sonrisa malévola que ni siquiera intentó disimular.

No podía culparlo por mostrarse tan sarcástico, había sido ella la que había empezado provocándole con ese amago de beso. Sin embargo, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, no porque había sido muy emocionante provocar ese brillo de deseo en su mirada. Le resultaba divertido fingir por un momento que tenía poder y que él bailaba al son que ella eligiera... o casi. Sin duda había querido hacerlo.

Una vez conseguido eso, podía olvidarse del tema.

Así que lo miró y habló en tono más frío y profesional.

-Hasta mañana.

-Estarás sola, princesa. Mañana es sábado.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

Serena habría dormido hasta tarde si no hubiera sido porque no podía dejar de pensar en Darien. Tan pronto parecía ardiente de deseo por ella como se mostraba sarcástico y con actitud de reprobación. Entre ellos había una chispa innegable, pero las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas y tenía la sensación de que Darien creía que tampoco ella era adecuada. Lo único que podía hacer era alejarse; mostrarse tranquila y profesional durante el día y guardar las distancias si volvían a coincidir sus actividades sociales.

El problema era que estaba tan sexy de esmoquin... y de traje. Menos mal que no tenía que verlo vestido con ropa informal, porque tenía la sensación de que los vaqueros le quedarían como para dejar sin respiración a cualquiera.

Pasó mucho rato en la ducha antes de secarse y ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta. Después de comer algo, decidió salir pronto para acudir a la cita que tenia, porque había tomado la determinación de aprender a moverse con el transporte público. Todos, los taxis que tomaba para llegar a casa sumaban una cantidad considerable, así que no podía tomarlos también durante el día. El día anterior se había equivocado de tren, pero por fin sabía qué autobús tenía que tomar para llegar a tiempo a la estación.

Así pues, levantó la caja que tenía que llevar y salió por la puerta. Al salir del ascensor empezó a darse cuenta de que era un poco voluminosa y más pesada de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento. Debería haberlo puesto todo en la maleta de ruedas. Justo en ese momento se le escapó una sandalia y salió disparada por el suelo.

-Maldita sea -murmuró.

-¿Adónde vas?

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Darien... ¿Darien?

-A la estación -respondió, totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Con eso?

Serena no hizo caso a la pregunta, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de cerrar la boca. No se había equivocado en lo de los vaqueros, él estaba sencillamente impresionante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Vivo en el ático.

-Ah -intentó asimilarlo mientras sujetaba la caja a la vez que se ponía la sandalia. No consiguió ninguna de las tres cosas.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, gracias -tranquila y profesional, eso tenía que ser. Nada de comérselo con los ojos, nada de imaginarse cómo sería su apartamento, nada de quedarse desconcertada

Pero Darien ya le había quitad: la caja de las manos y la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Adónde vas exactamente?

-Pues... a Chastwood.

-¿A qué vas allí?

Serena se encogió de hombros, con un poco más de seguridad.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Te llevo en coche. De todos modos iba a salir.

-No, no, gracias, Darien... -de pronto se encontró hablando sola porque él ya estaba entrando en el ascensor.

Serena se puso la sandalia y lo siguió para bajar en ascensor al garaje y después meterse con él en un descapotable de dos plazas.

Por suerte Darien no dijo ni palabra mientras conducía. Le pidió la dirección exacta del lugar al que iba y nada más, así que ella tuvo tiempo de recuperarse y de mirarlo disimuladamente un par de veces, tras lo cual llegó a la conclusión de que era preferible observar el paisaje si quería que el corazón volviera a latirle con normalidad. Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo vio mirar el lugar con gesto crítico.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Se comportaba como si fuera su guardaespaldas

-Un par de horas, supongo -sólo iba a sentarse un rato a estar con las chicas; charlar con ellas y, sobre todo, escuchar.

-Yo también habré terminado para entonces, así que vendré a buscarte.

No era una proposición, era una declaración de intenciones contra la que era inútil protestar. Así que mejor limitarse a aprovechar la oportunidad de no tener que tomar un tren y un autobús.

-Gracias. Estupendo.

Dos horas después Darien estaba sentado al volante, esperándola. Veinte minutos más tarde decidió bajarse. Sabía que estaría bien, en realidad no estaba preocupado. Nada más llegar a la oficina había metido en Google el nombre del lugar. Atlanta House era un refugio en el que las madres jóvenes podían alojarse durante el embarazo; allí aprendían cosas sobre el cuidado de niños y podían además seguir con sus estudios. Era un lugar al que acudían las chicas que nadie más alojaría.

Darien supuso que para Serena era sólo un pasatiempo, sin duda impuesto por la presión que su hermano Haruka ejercía sobre ella. Para una muchacha de clase alta era imprescindible que se la viera apoyar a ese tipo de organizaciones benéficas. Darien fue acercándose hacia la puerta mientras observaba el edificio con cínica desaprobación. Sin duda el interés de Serena era únicamente una cuestión de apariencias…. Solo para apoyar a su propia causa. Su madre hacia exactamente lo mismo; era miembro de tal comité y de tal otra organización para reunir fondos... pero el principal objetivo era siempre cuidar su propia imagen.

Seguramente todo lo que Serena estuviera haciendo allí dentro también sería fingido. Estaría allí por su sentido de la obligación, no porque realmente lo deseara.

No obstante, sentía curiosidad por aquella caja de plástico que había llevado.

Llamó a la puerta y enseguida acudió a abrir una adolescente en avanzado estado de gestación que abrió mucho los ojos al verlo. Darien preguntó por Serena.

-Está en el salón. Ahora mismo la llamo.

Pasó al vestíbulo a la vez que la muchacha iba hacia el lugar del que procedían unas risas. Observó un tablón cubierto de fotos de madres muy jóvenes con sus bebés en brazos, había también postales y cartas de agradecimiento y en las que las madres contaban cómo les iba todo. Casi esperaba ver una foto en la que Serena apareciera rodeada de adolescentes, pues debía de ser su visitante más ilustre. No la encontró, pero supuso que no tardaría en aparecer en el tablón. Serena escribiría una dedicatoria almibarada que los responsables de la casa lucirían con orgullo durante años, pero ella no volvería a visitarlos. Darien se alejó del vestíbulo con rabia y avanzó por el pasillo, desde donde oyó la voz de la adolescente.

-Serena, hay un tipo muy guapo que pregunta por ti.

-Dios, ¿es ésa hora?

Se oyeron risas y comentarios.

-Vaya, qué rápido te mueves cuando quieres.

-¿Es tu novio?

-No -respondió Serena de inmediato y con rotundidad.

-¿Tu guardaespaldas? -preguntó otra chica.

Darien se detuvo en el pasillo, sorprendido por la ridícula sonrisa que le provocó dicha idea; seguramente el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar con tantas mujeres vulnerables había despertado su instinto más masculino y protector.

-La verdad es que es mi jefe.

-¿Tú tienes que trabajar, Serena?

-Todo el mundo tiene que trabajar, Sandy -dijo en tono distendido.

-Pero eres una princesa.

-Sí, y tengo que comer.

Serena apareció entonces en el umbral, como flotando en las risas, seguida por la muchacha que le había abierto la puerta y algunas otras.

Darien se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, apenas veía las caras de las demás, sólo podía mirarla a ella. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero el rubor aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había llegado Darien por el pasillo. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante. Ella se ruborizó aún más. Darien la observó como si fuera la primera mujer que veía. Parecía tan delgada y esbelta comparada con las jóvenes embarazadas y, con los vaqueros y la camiseta, parecía tener casi la misma edad que ellas; había además algo distinto en su cabello, como si estuviera más brillante. Estaba aún más atractiva que la noche anterior. Durante un momento de locura, se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando su cuerpo se redondeara, preparándose para la maternidad.

-Perdona, Darien, he perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

Él negó con la cabeza y le quitó la caja de las manos, con mucho cuidado de no rozarla y de no volver a mirarla a los ojos porque apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sexo y tenía la sensación de que ella podría leerlo en su mirada.

Se reprendió mentalmente. «Madura un poco, compórtate como un adulto. No puedes dejarte llevar por las fantasías sexuales cada vez que te acercas a ella». Pero era imposible no hacerlo viéndola tan relajada; habría querido llevársela de allí y hacer realidad aquellas fantasías.

-Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Serena a las muchachas desde la puerta, después de que todas le dieran las gracias

Darien se rijo en que no decía cuando y volvió a sentir la rabia que se había apoderado de él antes de verla. Sin duda volvería cuando le conviniera, cuando no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, porque lo importante no eran aquellas muchachas, sino ella. La rabia aplacó sus deseos sexuales e hizo que se sintiera más al mando de la situación.

Cargaron la caja en el coche y se pusieron en marcha enseguida, momento en el que él no pudo contener el sarcasmo.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

Ella no apartó la mirada de la ventanilla, pero a Darien le pareció que se había puesto en tensión. .. ¿Había hecho que se tensara?

-Sí. Espero que ellas también lo hayan pasado bien.

La inseguridad que percibió en su voz hizo que se sintiera cruel.

-Estoy seguro de que sí -le dijo-. Cuando entré sólo se oían risas.

La tensión de sus hombros aflojó un poco.

-Sí.

La miró de reojo y vio una suave sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera recordando algo divertido. Tenía un aspecto tan dulce que Darien decidió no decir nada más para no interrumpir sus pensamientos y para no dejarse cautivar de nuevo.

Apenas tardaron quince minutos en llegar al edificio de apartamentos, pero para él fue una eternidad... y al mismo tiempo le supo a poco. La necesidad lo carcomía por dentro, pero no sólo la necesidad obvia: quería estar más tiempo con ella. Pasar algún tiempo de calidad a su lado. Quería saber qué pensaba, qué la hacía sonreír de ese modo.

-Muchas gracias por llevarme. Siento haberte hecho esperar -dijo en cuanto hubo aparcado en el garaje, y apenas esperó a salir del coche.

-No te preocupes -Darien se apresuró a salir también para sacar la caja del maletero.

Una vez en el ascensor, ella se recostó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Daban ganas de besarla, aunque tenía un aspecto... triste.

-Pareces cansada. Sube a tomar un café -las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pararse a pensarlo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y miró los botones del ascensor. El único botón que él había apretado era el del ático, así que cuando quiso reaccionar, ya habían pasado su piso y la puerta estaban a punto de abrirse en el descansillo del ático.

-Mmm… Bueno.

Darien abrió la puerta, desconectó la alarma y fue hacia la cocina.

Serena lo siguió con la certeza de que era un error estar allí, un error que no podía evitar. No sabía muy bien de qué humor estaba Darien; sarcástico o quizá más amable. En cierto sentido sería más fácil si estaba sarcástico, porque así no desearía acercarse más a él... cosa que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Debería ser ilegal que a alguien le quedaran los vaqueros como a él, o que pudiera sonreír con la sinceridad con la que había sonreído a las adolescentes de la casa. Era un rompecorazones. Dentro de ella saltaron todas las alarmas; debería haberse quedado a salvo en su apartamento, pero no había podido rechazar su invitación después de haber tenido la amabilidad de llevarla en coche. Un café no haría mal a nadie, ¿verdad? Se mantendría a distancia, admirándolo de lejos.

Se detuvo en la zona de estar mientras él manipulaba una sofisticada cafetera en la cocina.

-Qué vista tan bonita -se veía el puerto, la imagen más emblemática de Sidney.

Después de admirar la panorámica, Serena se volvió a observar el apartamento, una vivienda típicamente masculina y con muy buen gusto; predominaban los colores neutros en tonalidades más bien oscuras, había un enorme sofá con aspecto de cómodo, un completo equipo de alta fidelidad y una pared llena de estanterías cargadas de libros, periódicos, revistas, películas y CDs. Se acercó para comprobar qué tipo de lectura y de música le gustaba, mientras se tocaba las cuentas que le había puesto en el pelo una de las chicas de la casa.

-No te lo quites, te queda muy bien -le dijo Darien al tiempo que le daba la taza.

Serena se la llevó rápidamente a los labios para no sonreír ante tal cumplido; el calor del café era menos peligroso que la amabilidad de Darien Chiba.

-¿Vas allí a menudo? -le preguntó él.

-He estado un par de veces.

-Supongo que así es como contribuyes.

-Sí, es la buena obra del día -respondió ella con el mismo sarcasmo, pero sólo para defenderse. Así que Darien pensaba que era la típica niña rica... No podía hacer mucho al respecto, pero al menos podía intentarlo.

-¿Por qué eso? ¿Por qué no niños con cáncer o la gente que pasa hambre en África?

No se podía ser más cínico.

-Hay muchas buenas causas, pero ya cuentan con mucho apoyo. No me necesitan, mi presencia allí no supondría ningún cambio.

-No sé... Les darías mucha publicidad.

-Yo no trato de conseguir publicidad -más bien al contrario.

Allí la importante no era ella y no quería que nadie lo supiese porque no quería que apareciera en todos los periódicos con el titular La princesa hace el bien. Sólo quería intentar ayudar a los demás, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Lo miró y vio el escepticismo reflejado en su rostro.

-Cuando estaba en Paris trabajaba una vez a la semana en una línea de atención juvenil. Muchas de las que llamaban eran de adolescentes embarazadas -algo que siempre la había conmovido.

Después de aquello se había enterado de todo lo que había tenido que pasar su vieja amiga Mina y su sensibilidad había aumentado. Mina debía de haberse sentido muy sola, en la cárcel y con un bebé. Serena quería hacer lo que no había podido hacer por su amiga años atrás. Miró al puerto e intentó explicárselo mejor, porque quería que se diera cuenta de que no era tan egocéntrica.

-Yo no soy una experta, no puedo darles consejo. Esas chicas tienen más problemas de los que yo he tenido en toda mi vida, pero trato de prestarles toda mi atención durante media hora. Así tienen alguien que las escuche.

-¿Es eso todo lo que necesitan?

Se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba en el otro extremo del gran ventanal, mirándola a ella en lugar de al exterior y con un gesto tan cínico que Serena habría querido gritarle.

-Por supuesto que no es todo lo que necesitan, pero nadie quiere saber nada de ellas. Las han echado de todas partes y se sienten olvidadas por los hombres que las utilizaron y por el resto de la sociedad, incluso por sus propias familias.

No eran más que una estadística con un futuro muy poco alentador, pero ¿por qué no disfrutar un poco de vez en cuando?

-A veces es agradable tener alguien que te escuche y que te haga sentirte especial.

En París se había sentido bien trabajando en la línea telefónica porque había podido mantener el anonimato, pero allí, en una ciudad en la que no conocía a nadie, había buscado un contacto más personal. Por eso había llamado a Atlanta House y les había preguntado si les interesaba que las visitara de vez en cuando. Antes de empezar a trabajar había ido varias veces para demostrarles que tenía intención de colaborar con la organización y con las muchachas. No tenía intención de desaparecer de pronto. Después había empezado a ir una vez por semana, aunque pasaría por allí siempre que pudiera.

Ese día se había sentado a charlar con las chicas, habían hecho pulseras de cuentas y se las habían puesto en trenzas en el pelo unas a otras. Se había comportado como una más y se había sentido integrada, tal como era.

Se apartó de la frialdad de las preguntas de Darien.

-No es agradable saber que no eres deseada.

Siguió mirando por la ventana, pero ya no veía el maravilloso cielo azul porque estaba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos. En eso se sentía identificada con ellas. Hacía ya años que su familia no la quería a su lado, y nunca había llegado a comprender el motivo. Por eso se había comportado como una niña, ¿quién no lo habría hecho? Pero le dolía mucho que esa vez ni siquiera le hubieran dado una oportunidad: no se habían parado a pensar que quizá hubiera madurado, seguían sin querer saberlo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el silencio estaba prolongándose demasiado. Lo miró con una sonrisa formal en los labios, una sonrisa que desapareció en el momento en que se encontró con su mirada. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros y la observaba con una intensidad casi ardiente. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, ni con una mirada tan misteriosa. Serena vio cómo las facciones de su rostro iban haciéndose más angulares, cómo se le endurecía la mandíbula, como si estuviera conteniéndose deliberadamente... ¿Conteniéndose para no hablar?, ¿para no moverse?

Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que de pronto se sentía muy incómoda. La temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado y temía que iba a sonrojarse en cualquier momento. Así pues, apuró la taza de café y anunció:

-Debería irme.

Él bajó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente más relajado.

-Muy bien.

Serena fue directamente a la puerta.

-Gracias por llevarme. Y por el café. Así podré aguantar la obra de teatro de esta noche.

-¿Vas a salir? -le preguntó él-. Sigues pareciendo cansada.

Lo estaba y la tensión de estar a su lado no le resultaba de mucha ayuda.

-Se supone que es una obra muy buena.

Darien abrió la puerta y llamó al ascensor.

-¿Nunca te apetece quedarte en casa sin salir?

-La verdad es que no -¿qué haría allí, hablar con las paredes?-. Además, prometí que iría y no quiero decepcionar a nadie.

No quería ser grosera, ni que dejaran de mandarle invitaciones, porque no le gustaba quedarse sola en casa. Era preferible salir y estar rodeada de gente, sin pensar.

-Claro.

Serena lo miró y comprobó que la hostilidad y el sarcasmo habían vuelto a su rostro. Antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, pudo oír.

-Que te diviertas.

El lunes por la mañana, en cuanto Serena llegó a la oficina tuvo que acudir al despacho de Darien.

-Princesa, seamos sinceros.

Ay, no, estaba muy serio. Nada más verlo se dio cuenta de que Darien se tomaba realmente en serio eso de separar la vida social de la laboral. Podía sonreír y charlar animadamente con ella mientras se tomaban una copa y al día siguiente despedirla sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-Lo de ser secretaria no está funcionando.

Dios, iba a despedirla.

-Yo pensaba que... –Serena se hizo un lío con las palabras mientras sentía que le ardían las mejillas-, Yo creía que estaba mejorando -¿dónde estaba su dignidad? No quería tener que volver allí donde sabía que no deseaban su presencia. ¿Acaso nunca iba a conseguir lo que quería? Esa vez lo había intentado de verdad.

-Hay otra cosa que creo que podrías hacer mejor.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, durante un segundo sus pensamientos fueron de lo más inapropiados.

-Dentro de unas semanas inauguramos un nuevo hotel en Aristo.

-¿Aristo?

-La semana que viene vamos a celebrar una fiesta para anunciar la inauguración -hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Tú sueles ir a fiestas, princesa?

-Ya sabes que sí.

¿Quería que fuera a una fiesta? ¿Cómo, cuando ya hubiera vuelto a casa, avergonzada? Aunque no estaría mucho tiempo allí, porque Haruka la mandaría a otra parte antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarse del jet lag.

-Quiero que te hagas cargo de la organización de la fiesta. Quiero que sea algo exclusivo, deslumbrante.

Serena salió del pozo de autocompasión en el que había caído y lo miró. ¿Quería que organizara la fiesta?

-Quiero una gala que no se parezca a ninguna otra. Necesito invitados importantes y medios de comunicación que cubran el acontecimiento, quiero que aparezca en todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo.

El corazón empezó a latirle desaforadamente y, por una vez, no se debía a cómo la miraba él..., o al menos no era sólo por eso.

-Muy bien. Déjalo en mis manos -respondió con entusiasmo y con la cabeza ya llena de ideas. No había nada que le gustara más que una gran fiesta, y más si podía crearla ella.

-Adelante -dijo él, sonriendo con cierta reticencia-, Puedes ver los detalles del presupuesto y los preparativos que ya se han hecho; cambia todo lo que creas conveniente. La fiesta es tuya, princesa. Encárgate de que salga bien.

-¡Sí, jefe! -respondió Serena, a punto ya de salir por la puerta.

-Princesa...

Se detuvo en seco y se volvió a mirarlo. La sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar había una expresión de seriedad.

-No hagas que me arrepienta.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuatro

Darien no se arrepentiría. Pasaría el resto de su vida felicitándose por haber tomado la decisión de encargarle la tarea de organizar la fiesta. Serena ya podía imaginárselo todo, sería un éxito del que se hablaría durante años, un acontecimiento fabuloso y elegante cuyas invitaciones valdrían más que los inusuales diamantes rosas de Calista.

Además, iba a celebrarse en Aristo. Por fin podría ver a Mina, pensó Serena con una impaciencia agridulce. Había estado allí para acudir al funeral de su padre, el rey, pero había vuelto a irse antes de tener tiempo de parpadear siquiera, por lo que mucho menos había podido intentar ponerse en contacto con su vieja amiga. Tenían muchas cosas que celebrar ahora que Malaquite la había encontrado a ella y al hijo que tenían en común. Serena aún no podía creer que tenía un sobrino, ni que su amiga hubiera pasado tantas penurias. Le daba mucha rabia no haber podido verlos todavía.

La velocidad con que la habían echado de Aristo aún le resultaba dolorosa, pero si organizaba una gran fiesta, quizá pudiera demostrarles por fin de lo que era capaz, y quizá entonces permitieran que se quedara allí.

Echó a un lado aquel caos de emociones y decidió empezar con la diversión. Las invitaciones debían ser algo especial, algo que diera una pista del estilo del acontecimiento y que creara expectación entre los invitados. Necesitaba además a los invitados más distinguidos. Tardó apenas un instante en hacer una lista de los dignatarios y personalidades de Aristo que atraerían a una multitud y convertirían la fiesta en un acontecimiento de élite.

Echó un vistazo al archivo que le había mencionado Darien y decidió cambiar casi todo lo que allí había. Dos semanas no era el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que habría deseado, pero sabía que podría arreglárselas. Buscó ideas en Internet y prefirió no fijarse siquiera en la rapidez con que la nueva secretaria temporal que habían contratado para sustituirla había comprendido el sistema de telefonía.

Si Darien quería lo mejor, ella iba a dárselo. La mejor comida, los mejores vinos, la mejor decoración..., opulencia absoluta. En una ciudad llena de excesos y de riqueza, tendría que ser algo muy especial para conseguir impresionar a la alta sociedad de Aristo.

Darien se mostró sorprendentemente confiado con su capacidad de organizar toco aquello. La dejó toda la mañana a su aire Serena estaba encantada porque quería mantener en secreto todo lo que pudiera para causar el máximo impacto la noche en cuestión. Y la persona a la que más deseaba impresionar era a él. Deseaba borrar de una vez por todas de su cara ese gesto sarcástico. Deseaba que volviera a mostrarse amable, como el primer día, cuando había salido de su despacho esperando ver a su secretaria de siempre.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo que realmente deseaba era... él, nada más. Y sabía que eso no era una buena idea.

Lo vio salir a comer y, en cuanto hubo desaparecido, se fue ella también. Cerca de la oficina había algunas boutiques que visitaba asiduamente, incluyendo una maravillosa zapatería en la que había varios modelos a los que les tenía echado el ojo. Aquél era un buen día, un día digno de celebración y había un par de zapatos en concreto que se ganó su atención especialmente. La tentación era demasiado fuerte, por lo que tuvo que probárselos y, una vez se los probó, por supuesto, tuvo que comprárselos. Entregó la tarjeta de crédito cruzando los dedos para aún no haber alcanzado el límite. Afortunadamente, no fue así y pudo salir de la tienda con aquellos magníficos tacones de aguja enfundados en los pies, como habría hecho cualquier gran amante de los zapatos.

Se rió de su locura, pero lo cierto era que irse de compras era una terapia muy efectiva contra cualquier otro tipo de deseo; del que una conseguía olvidarse, al menos de manera temporal.

Por culpa del capricho volvió a la oficina un poco más tarde de lo previsto y se encontró con Darien en la puerta del edificio.

Su jefe observó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y luego la miró a los pies.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con los zapatos? -dijo con un curioso brillo en los ojos-. Son ridículos.

-No es cierto -eran maravillosos, se sentía estupenda con ellos puestos. Y sexy.

-Con eso no se puede estar de pie más de cinco minutos.

-Con «esto», puedo hacer cualquier cosa -replicó ella enfáticamente.

El enarcó una ceja y el brillo de su mirada se volvió malévolo.

-¿Cualquier cosa? Entonces te echo una carrera, a ver quién sube antes las escaleras.

Serena levantó la cara, sintiendo ya la descarga de adrenalina.

-Deberías saber que soy muy rápida.

-Te creo -respondió Darien, sonriente.

Se colocaron en sus puestos mientras Serena trataba de controlar la necesidad de justificarse ante él.

-Preparados... listos... ¡YA! -exclamó ella y echó a correr, pero se dio cuenta de que él no se había movido-. ¿Por qué no sales?

-Te estoy dando ventaja. Esos zapatos son un verdadero obstáculo.

-Será para ti.

Serena corrió rauda y veloz, pero Darien empezó subiendo los escalones de tres en tres, mientras que ella tenía que hacerlo de uno en uno por miedo a romperse un tobillo.

Obviamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él la hubiera adelantado, momento en el que se detuvo en el primer descansillo.

-Admítelo, estarías mejor descalza -le dijo con gesto burlón.

-Los zapatos son parte de mi forma de expresarme.

-Hermosos, decorativos y completamente inadecuados para hacer algo práctico.

Sabía que ya estaba ruborizada y la frustración no hizo sino empeorar la situación.

-Prefiero pensar que son distintos, peligrosos y muy atractivos.

Él sonrió.

-Mucho -convino-, Pero sigo pensando que estarías mejor descalza.

Al llegar adonde él se encontraba, Darien fue hacia ella. Serena se echó hacia atrás cuanto pudo, hasta quedar contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo, lamentándose de que diera la impresión de que le faltaba el aire.

-He ganado y quiero mi premio.

Vaya, ahora sí le faltaba el aire.

-No hemos hablado nada de premios.

-No, es cierto -fingió quedarse pensativo unos segundos antes de decir-: Bueno, como he ganado, yo elijo el premio -y parecía haberlo hecho ya-, ¿Qué es lo que le pide siempre el héroe a la princesa?

-No sé si se te podría considerar un héroe.

-Un beso... -se respondió él mismo sin hacer caso a su comentario-. Siempre le pide un beso...

-No creo que sea buena idea, Darien -dijo Serena en un momento de cordura, tratando de no sentir el deseo que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

-Ahora no tienes nadie detrás de quien esconderte, así que vas a tener que llegar hasta el final.

Parecía que él también seguía pensando en lo sucedido la otra noche en la fiesta. Serena apenas había podido pensar en otra cosa desde entonces, especialmente cuando se encontraba a solas en su enorme cama. Había estado muy cerca de besarlo y había sentido mucha rabia al apartarse de él, más de la que habría imaginado.

Darien puso las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Serena y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella. La temperatura del lugar se disparó de pronto.

-No es buena idea -repitió Serena, pero era incapaz de reunir fuerzas para decirle que no.

Quizá ni siquiera la habría oído, porque estaba completamente concentrado en su boca, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo demás.

-Lo sé -murmuró él.

Sin embargo, bajó la cabeza. Serena no cerró los ojos, observó la sombra de barba en su rostro, las pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos azules, sus labios.

El también mantuvo los ojos abiertos y, durante un momento que a ella le pareció una eternidad, se quedó inmóvil, su boca a sólo unos milímetros de la de ella... hasta que Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar el siguiente paso.

Sólo tuvo que levantar la cara mínimamente. Sintió entonces el roce de sus labios, suave y delicado al principio, hasta que desapareció cualquier reticencia por parte de ella. En ese instante la presión se hizo más intensa y las sensaciones más profundas; el beso dejó de ser suave y se volvió apasionado, ansioso e interminable.

Serena había cerrado los ojos en algún momento, no sabía cuándo, pero estaba rodeada de una cálida y sensual oscuridad que la atrapaba.

Besaba muy bien. Sí, besaba de maravilla.

Cuando pensó que iba a apartarse, le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello para poder seguir besándolo.

Sintió su aroma fresco y limpio e, inconscientemente, arqueó el cuerpo hacia el suyo. Él seguía teniendo las manos en la pared, pero Serena quería que las moviera, quería sentirlas sobre su cuerpo. Sus brazos eran como dos barras fuertes y formaban una prisión de la que no tenía el menor deseo de escapar. Sólo quería estar más cerca de él.

Volvió a arquear el cuerpo con frustración, inquieta y agitada por no poder sentirlo más. Darien dejó de besarla, pero sólo para seguir haciéndolo en el cuello. Ella protestó con un sonido que lo obligó a volver a sus labios, a poseer su boca con la lengua. Serena se abrió a él y las lenguas de ambos se encontraron.

No estaba preparada para la descarga eléctrica que la recorrió por dentro al sentir la presión de su cuerpo. Una agradable sorpresa que le arrancó un suspiro de los labios.

Separó las piernas levemente, de forma que él pudo apretar el muslo contra ese lugar donde ella más lo deseaba. Esa vez de sus labios salió un gemido de deseo; quería estar aún más cerca, desnuda, completamente unida a él.

Su cuerpo era tan fuerte y duro como lo había imaginado. El de ella, en cambio, se volvió más blando, amoldándose. Los besos se hicieron aún más ardientes y apasionados, más que ningún otro que ella hubiera experimentado.

No podía evitar mover las caderas de manera instintiva. Era un placer y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Él parecía tan excitado como ella: le pareció que temblaba mientras se apoderaba de su boca con la lengua, una lengua que la transportó a un verdadero paraíso de sensualidad. Serena no podía más, quería sentir esa lengua por todas partes; quería sentirlo a él. Y lo quería en ese instante.

Entonces Darien se apartó. Dio un paso atrás y se giró para apoyar la espalda en la pared, al lado de ella. Dio un golpe con los puños en el cemento. Se quedaron allí de pie los dos, sin decir nada, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente fue él el que habló:

-Tenías razón.

Serena lo miró, desconcertada, pero la expresión de su cara no le aclaró aquellas palabras. Darien tenía la mirada perdida en las escaleras.

Sólo quería volver a abrazarlo.

Él frunció el ceño y habló de nuevo, pero con mayor claridad:

-No ha sido una buena idea.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. A pesar de su fama de frívola, nunca se le había pasado la idea de tener un encuentro sexual en una escalera y, sin embargo, hacía sólo un minuto no sólo se le había pasado por la cabeza, sino que había estado a punto de suplicar. Ella había sido la única que había gemido, la que se había apretado contra él; ella lo había provocado todo. Darien se había mantenido firme, lo único que había movido había sido la lengua, y la había movido muy bien.

Pero era evidente que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Serena apenas podía contener la excitación mientras que él pensaba que no debería haberlo hecho. No había más que ver el modo en que se había apartado de ella.

Se sintió terriblemente humillada al pensar que quizá había acabado con su excitación al ofrecerse con tal facilidad. Con tanta rapidez.

Estaba claro que a él no le interesaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla.

-Entonces hagamos como si no hubiera ocurrido -sugirió, pues sin duda era lo que pensaba hacer él.

Una vez dicho eso, se apartó de la pared y siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia la oficina.

Él no respondió, ni la siguió. Tardó más de veinte minutos en volver a su despacho, en ese tiempo, Serena había ido al baño discretamente a peinarse y lavarse la cara. Apenas había podido mirarse al espejo; tenía los labios rojos y los pezones endurecidos.

Cuando por fin volvió, ni siquiera la miró, murmuró un saludo para ella y para la secretaria nueva y se metió en el despacho. Parecía que también había hecho una visita al baño, porque tenía el pelo húmedo y peinado, y no alborotado como se lo había dejado ella con los dedos.

Serena nunca había perdido el control de tal manera. Sólo había conseguido demostrarle una cosa: que realmente era muy rápida. Darien nunca sabría que era sólo con él. Porque no pensaba volver a ponerse en ridículo de esa manera.

Trató de concentrarse en el trabajo para no seguir mortificándose. No iba a fracasar otra vez, que era lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Incluso Darien. Especialmente él.

Más que nunca, necesitaba demostrarle que estaba equivocado.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

La inauguración de la exposición de la galería de arte contemporáneo era un acontecimiento del que la gente llevaba días hablando. Iba a ser una fiesta increíble, a la que acudiría todo el que era alguien; el primer ministro, actores y actrices famosos y, sí, incluso la nueva princesa de la ciudad.

Al principio Serena estaba deseando que llegara el día simplemente porque prometía ser divertido, pero ahora que le habían encomendado una nueva tarea, estaba aún más ansiosa por acudir a la celebración y fijarse en todos los detalles. Si era tan increíble, quería saber por qué. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que una fiesta tuviera más éxito que otra? Quería analizarlo todo, no sólo divertirse.

En cuanto llegó, sólo un poco más tarde de la hora fijada, miró a su alrededor para fijarse en la decoración, el ambiente y también en las cuestiones prácticas como quién recogía los abrigos y dónde los guardaba, cómo se servían las copas y la presentación de los aperitivos. En lugar de ir directamente al corazón de la acción, como habría hecho normalmente, recorrió el perímetro del salón para hacerse una idea general de la escena.

-¿Estás tomando nota?

Una voz sarcástica que conocía bien hizo que finalmente prestara atención a los invitados..., a uno en particular.

Se giró lentamente para mirarlo, tomándose el tiempo necesario para esconder la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro de manera involuntaria. Verlo vestido de esmoquin siempre la hacía sonreír y estremecerse.

-La verdad es que sí -se fijó en la expresión de cautela que tenía y trató de calmarse.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué puedes aprender de esta fiesta?

Serena prefirió pensar que realmente quería saberlo y hacer caso omiso de su evidente cinismo e incredulidad.

-Me gusta que haya tantos camareros, eso hace que nadie tenga el menor problema para conseguir una copa o algo de comer.

No parecía muy impresionado.

-Supongo que siempre es buena idea satisfacer el apetito. No queremos que nadie se quede con ganas de nada.

Lo miró de reojo, pero su expresión no revelaba nada.

-En realidad es bueno que la gente se quede con ganas de más -aseguró ella, empeñada en no darle la razón-. Dar más de lo necesario puede dejar una sensación empalagosa. Queremos que recuerden la noche y deseen que no hubiera acabado, que hubiera durado un poco más. Que quieran que haya otra fiesta igual al día siguiente.

-Pero no la habrá, ¿verdad? Hay cosas que no pueden repetirse. Y ¿no corres el riesgo de que los invitados se vayan decepcionados?

-Todo lo bueno se acaba -dijo, recurriendo al tópico-. Es mejor que todos acaben aún entusiasmados a que se vayan a casa cansados.

El la miró fijamente durante un buen rato y consiguió que se sintiera incómoda. Sólo estaban hablando de fiestas, ¿verdad? Porque si no era así, Serena tenía ganas de recordarle que había sido él el que había puesto fin a su pequeña fiesta particular y lo había hecho algo más rápido de lo que a ella le habría gustado. Serena sí que se había quedado decepcionada y ahora recordaba la humillación sonrojándose una vez más.

Así trató de cambiar de tema.

-Por otra parte la música está demasiado alta y la gente apenas puede oírse.

-¿Crees que realmente quieren hablar? Si es así, tendrán que acercarse más para poder oírse, quizá no sea tan malo, ¿no te parece?

Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba más cerca de lo habitual en esos casos; volvió a subirle la temperatura de todo el cuerpo.

-Depende de lo que se quiera conseguir con la fiesta. ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

-Las mejores fiestas son ésas en las que los invitados conectan entre sí -en sus labios apareció una sonrisa... llena de mordacidad-. Y los demás tienen algo de lo que hablar. A todo el mundo le gusta chismorrear un poco.

Miró a su alrededor con el mismo gesto analítico que ella, que mientras tanto intentaba adivinar qué pretendía. ¿Estaba coqueteando? Tal posibilidad, unida al recuerdo del beso de la escalera, hizo que Serena se pusiera a la defensiva.

-¿Qué te parece la iluminación? Un poco excesiva, ¿no crees? -preguntó él.

-Estamos en una galería de arte, Darien -aprovechó la oportunidad de hacer un comentario tan mordaz como los que solía hacer él.

-Sí, pero podría ser más sutil. Haría que el ambiente resultara más íntimo, algo que siempre está bien en una fiesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Así la gente puede relajarse, conocerse un poco más. Y pasarlo bien.

Serena llegó a la conclusión de que estaba intentando provocarla deliberadamente, y sabía que lo más sensato era no caer en la trampa, pero no pudo evitar morder el anzuelo.

-Dime, Darien, ¿quieres que prepare una fiesta, o una orgía?

La expresión de cautela había desaparecido por completo y la miraba con un peligroso brillo en los ojos. Serena se negó a bajar la vista hasta su boca, pues sabía que estaba sonriendo y ya sabía también lo que era capaz de hacer aquella boca.

-¿Una orgía? ¿Con ninfas y todo?

Aquello la hizo reaccionar, pues no le interesaba lo más mínimo acudir a una fiesta en la que él sólo quisiera observar a las chicas.

-No sé si puedo hacer el trabajo que me has encargado, Darien. Parece que lo que quieres es un servicio de citas.

-La verdad es que no necesito ayuda para buscar citas, pero me sorprende encontrarte aquí sola. ¿Dónde está tu séquito de admiradores?

-¿Mi séquito?

-Sí -de pronto el sentido del humor se esfumó de su voz y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos dagas-, ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que te gustaría más tener menos cantidad, pero más calidad?

Serena cerró la boca de golpe. ¿Qué quería dar a entender? Había aprendido a tener mucho cuidado en lo que se refería a los hombres porque, aunque no le importaba demasiado lo que pensaran los demás, lo cierto era que le resultaba más fácil salir con varios hombres... sin dejar que ninguno de ellos se acercara mucho. Así evitaba que se tomaran privilegios y que la gente creyera que entre ellos había intimidad.

Pero le molestaba mucho que precisamente las personas que debían conocerla mejor que nadie pensaran lo peor de ella. Por eso le dolía tanto la dureza con que la trataban sus hermanos. Quizá le gustara salir de juerga, pero no era promiscua. ¿Era eso también lo que pensaba Darien de ella?

Aquel beso había sido un tremendo error. Jamás había reaccionado así con ningún otro hombre, nunca había deseado a nadie con tanto ímpetu, con tanta urgencia. ¿Creería que se comportaba así con cualquiera? Perpleja ante tal posibilidad, se dio cuenta con gran dolor de que eso quería decir que para él no era más que una princesa superficial y juerguista.

El silencio se prolongaba y estaba demasiado afectada como para que se le ocurriera algo que decir. Darien bajó la espada de pronto y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ¿qué más puedes decirme? ¿Qué más harías para que esta fiesta estuviera mejor organizada?

Serena se concentró en la pregunta.

-No hay suficientes sitios para sentarse. A las mujeres suele gustarles sentarse a chismorrear sobre los invitados de vez en cuando. Es cierto que no es fácil encontrar el equilibrio entre que haya demasiados lugares para sentarse y conseguir que la gente se mueva y se relacione con los demás, pero me parece que en esta ocasión no lo han conseguido. La música no sólo está muy alta, sino que además no es una buena selección de temas. Sé que estamos en una galería vanguardista, pero no estaría mal que hubiera al menos una melodía ligera. Por otra parte, a mí me parece que la iluminación es perfecta, porque atrae la atención sobre las obras expuestas, que al fin y al cabo es el objetivo de la fiesta. Y, por último, creo que estos cócteles están absolutamente deliciosos.

Por un instante vio una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa cálida y sincera... pero la suavidad no tardó en desaparecer para dejar paso a la cautela habitual.

-Lo que ocurrió el otro día... -dijo él en voz más baja y mucho más serio.

No iba a analizar lo sucedido, ¿verdad? Ella ya había pensado en ello más que suficiente; en el beso y en su posterior huida, y no iba a dejar que la humillara aún más. Quería olvidarse de aquello, así que lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-Como te dije entonces, es mejor que nos olvidemos de ello -buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido para utilizarlo como excusa para marcharse de allí-. Yo ya lo he hecho.

Por un momento algo cambió en los ojos de Darien, algo que él hizo desaparecer rápidamente antes de volver a mirarla con indiferencia.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro -aseguró ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por esbozar una falsa sonrisa-. Sólo fue un beso, Darien. Nada fuera de lo normal -una vez dicho eso, se alejó en busca de un cóctel con el que quitarse de la boca el amargo sabor de la mentira que acababa de decir.

Darien se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta, asqueado, mientras ella agarraba una copa y comenzaba a charlar con un tipo con el pelo teñido de violeta al que sonrió efusivamente. Si aquello «sólo» había sido un beso, entonces él era más tonto de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan indiferente, tan despreocupada, como si aquella magia fuera algo que ocurría todos los días? Desde luego, para él no era nada tan común. Estaba acostumbrado a los besos, por supuesto, pero no a esa explosión de deseo que había estado a punto de hacer que se pusiera de rodillas y le suplicara algo más.

Serenity era como su ex, Esmeralda. Era falsa y superficial..., aunque mientras la besaba no le había parecido nada falsa; lo había besado con pasión y dulzura. Y él había deseado más, más besos, más contacto entre sus cuerpos. El modo en que lo había acariciado, los pequeños gemidos que habían salido de sus labios..., la combinación de todo aquello le había hecho perder el control por completo.

No había sido «sólo» un beso. Ambos habían ardido de deseo. El se había quedado temblando por el esfuerzo de tener que contenerse para no arrancarle la ropa y poseerla allí mismo, del mismo modo que había poseído su boca. Ella se había mostrado dispuesta, se lo había ofrecido todo y él había deseado poder aceptar la invitación. Sólo el frío cemento de la pared donde había apoyado las manos lo había detenido, le había hecho recordar dónde estaban y, una vez se había visto libre de su abrazo, había recobrado la razón.

Ahora se alegraba de haber parado a tiempo, dado que para ella había sido algo intranscendente, habitual, fácil de olvidar. La idea de que pudiera compartir con cualquiera un beso como aquél hacía que le hirviera la sangre. «Qué estúpido». Sabía desde el principio que era de las que se divertían con quien se les antojaba y cuando se les antojaba, sin pararse a pensar en la lealtad o en la importancia de sus actos.

¿Cuánto se divertiría con los tipos con los que la fotografiaban cada noche? Prefería no pensarlo, no quería sufrir una tortura que conocía bien..., no iba a ser tan tonto de volver a caer en la misma trampa.

Al verla rodeada por un nuevo grupo de admiradores, decidió que no iba a quedarse más tiempo a mirar. Ella estaba en todo su esplendor; en su rostro no había el menor indicio de cansancio y, sin embargo, él estaba cansado de mirarla. Tan llena de vida, tan resplandeciente que era capaz de atraer a todo el mundo: hombres, mujeres, gays, heterosexuales, casados, solteros. Todos acudían junto a ella, y no era sólo por el gancho de que fuera una princesa... Era la invitada perfecta; no monopolizaba la conversación, pero se encargaba de que tuviera ritmo e interés. De algún modo conseguía que todo el mundo se sintiera bien.

Todo el mundo excepto él.

Y era evidente que a ella le encantaba, no había más que ver cómo le brillaban los ojos en aquellas fiestas. ¿Por qué lo necesitaría tanto? ¿Por qué necesitaba que la adoraran de ese modo? Daba la impresión de ser una vida un tanto falsa. ¿Acaso pensaba que aquella gente le ofrecía una amistad verdadera? ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera tan bella, si no fuera una princesa?, ¿seguirían adorándola?

Había hecho un análisis muy acertado de la fiesta. Darien había hecho de abogado del diablo para divertirse un poco, pero también para ponerla a prueba, una prueba que había pasado con creces. Eso le hacía pensar de nuevo que tenía mucho más potencial del que ella misma pensaba. Lo cual lo desconcertaba aún más.

Había llegado el momento de marcharse, puesto que no tenía intención de hablar con nadie más, pero justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Serena se le acercó, y esa vez era ella la que sonreía con sarcasmo.

-¿Ya han dado las campanadas?

-Tengo que trabajar mañana por la mañana, y es algo que me tomo muy en serio.

-Mañana es sábado, Darien -sonrió triunfal.

-Lo sé, princesa, pero en Europa sigue siendo viernes, así que tengo que trabajar por la mañana.

Parecía realmente preocupada.

-Supongo que sabes que se puede trabajar de verdad y divertirse.

-Puede ser. Y tú sabes que puedes hacer mucho más que esto. Deberías hacerlo -no comprendía por qué le molestaba tanto. ¿Por qué habría de importarle siquiera?-. Estás malgastando el talento que tienes. Estás malgastando tu vida.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, helada, intentando que ni su cuerpo, ni su cara reflejasen el daño que acababa de hacerle.

-Lo único que te interesa es divertirte ahora, no te importa lo más mínimo las consecuencias que pueda tener en el futuro.

-No tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco, Darien -él jamás podría comprender cómo era su vida, no podía saber lo sola que se sentía, cuánto echaba de menos un hogar que ya no era el suyo. Ni la mejor fiesta del mundo podría borrar todo aquello, pero la ayudaban a sentirse un poco mejor. La gente la recibía con los brazos abiertos... no como su familia.

-Pero es lo único que haces. Eres una malcriada, Serenity.

Al oír aquello, el genio de Serena se volvió más fuerte que su autocontrol.

-¿A qué viene tanta condescendencia? ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme de ese modo, si puede saberse? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga?

-Nada. Salvo si afecta a mi negocio.

-Todos los días llego puntual al trabajo.

-Sí, y haces una labor inestimable -replicó con un sarcasmo demoledor.

-No crees que sea capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Por el momento sólo tengo pruebas en tu contra. Dices que puedes trabajar con ahínco, pero por ahora lo único que he visto es que llegas puntual, te marchas en cuanto llega tu hora y pasas cualquier rato libre de compras.

-Lo que haga fuera de mis horas de trabajo...

-Sí, lo sé, puedes ahorrártelo. Pero tampoco te esfuerzas demasiado durante las horas de trabajo. Para ti todo esto es un juego. Entre leer revistas y navegar por Internet, aún no has conseguido aprender a manejar la centralita.

¿Lo sabía?

Serena lo miró a los ojos, a la furia que había en ellos. ¿Qué había hecho para que la odiara de ese modo? Mientras lo observaba se dio cuenta de que la furia se transformaba en otra cosa. Surgió de nuevo aquel intenso magnetismo, aquel deseo. Sintió en las venas una mezcla de necesidad y frustración, de emoción y deseo. De pronto todo desapareció a su alrededor y sólo existía él.

Un destello de luz rompió el encantamiento. Darien maldijo entre dientes al oír el clic, se dio media vuelta y salió de allí después de lanzarle una última mirada llena de ira. Serena parpadeó varias veces, hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por el impulso de ir tras él y se volvió a sonreír a la cámara.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Darien apenas pegó ojo aquella noche. Al día siguiente su estado de ánimo, gruñón y aturdido, no mejoró cuando pensó en lo sucedido en la fiesta. Debería ponerse a trabajar, concentrarse en hacer aquellas llamadas a Europa en lugar de dejarse llevar por recuerdos desagradables. De pronto le habían venido a la cabeza unas palabras de su madre.

-Sabes que quiero mucho a tu padre -había dicho con tono suplicante.

El había echado a andar.

-Sabes que te quiero...

Entonces Darien había empezado a correr. «Seguro, madre. ¿En qué diccionario miraste el significado de la palabra amor?» Era evidente que la familia y la lealtad no significaban nada para ella.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al gimnasio, pero tampoco entonces pudo dejar de pensar. En su mente se mezclaban la rabia y el dolor que le había ocasionado la pérdida y la traición. La humillación de descubrir el engaño y de ser el último en enterarse.

Lo había engañado su madre. Y Esmeralda. Serena estaba cortada con el mismo patrón: una mujer siempre necesitada de atención, para la que un hombre nunca sería suficiente. Se lo advirtió a sí mismo y, sin embargo, no podía mantenerse alejado de ella. El impulso de estar cerca de ella era demasiado intenso y lo cierto era que, aunque lo que había dicho la noche anterior era verdad, se sentía culpable.

Serena abrió la puerta y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sintió al verlo. Lo miró de arriba abajo un par de veces y consiguió hacer que Darien se sintiera incómodo. Se dio cuenta de que no se había afeitado antes de ducharse.

-¿Vas a ir a Atlanta House hoy también? -era una especie de disculpa, pero en el fondo esperaba que Serena dijera que no, pues estaba seguro de que sólo «hacía caridad» cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, o cuando sabía que tendría público.

-Sí, pero...

-Yo te llevo.

-Puedo ir sola.

-Yo te llevo -insistió, satisfecho con ella porque fuera a ir y consigo mismo por haber llegado a tiempo a su casa-, ¿Tienes que llevar algo?

Serena señaló una maleta negra que había junto a la puerta. Darien enarcó las cejas al ver lo grande que era.

-¿Qué llevas ahí dentro? -preguntó al tiempo que la levantaba.

-Cosas de chicas -respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Quería hacerla sonreír.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Películas, palomitas de maíz?

-En realidad son utensilios de pedicura.

Darien se quedó callado y la miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-En las últimas etapas del embarazo las chicas están tan grandes que ni siquiera llegan a arreglarse las uñas de los pies.

Lo cierto era que jamás lo había pensado y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

-¿Vas a hacérselo tú?

La idea de Serena de rodillas cuidándole los pies a alguien le resultaba tan difícil de imaginar que casi le dieron ganas de reírse. Hasta que vio la sincera expresión de su rostro.

-Puede que no se me dé bien hacer informes, Darien, pero soy muy habilidosa con la lima de uñas -dijo, claramente a la defensiva.

El no tuvo más remedio que admitir que en ese momento sentía admiración por ella.

-No sabía que las limas de uñas pesaran tanto.

De los labios de Serena salió de pronto una risa tan maravillosa que rompió la tensión del momento.

-Supongo que lo que pesa es el baño de burbujas para pies -dijo, aún riéndose-, O quizá los frascos de sales de baño.

-¿Baño de burbujas para pies?

Su risa se convirtió en una carcajada en toda regla que lo hizo reír a él también. Entonces la vio sonreír, tal y como había deseado que hiciera, y el mal sabor de boca de la noche anterior desapareció por completo.

-Supongo que es un poco ridículo -reconoció ella.

-No -se apresuró a responder Darien con una sonrisa-. Es todo un detalle. Mi madre colabora con muchas organizaciones benéficas, pero no creo que nunca le haya cortado las uñas de los pies a nadie.

-¿No? Entonces es que no colabora con las adecuadas -bromeó ella con un guiño-. ¿Con quién suele trabajar?

Darien se encogió de hombros, arrepintiéndose de haberla mencionado siquiera.

-Con cualquiera que esté de moda en ese momento -el mal sabor de boca volvió bruscamente.

Serena seguía mirándolo, expectante... y siguió esperando durante el trayecto del ascensor.

-Está metida en cientos de comités -añadió él finalmente, pero no pudo contener el sarcasmo-. Así se mantiene ocupada y deja que la vean en los lugares adecuados -la apariencia lo era todo para ella.

Serena volvió a mirarlo de camino hacia el coche y dio justo en el blanco con su pregunta:

-¿No estáis unidos?

Darien volvió a arrepentirse de haber hablado de ella.

-La verdad es que no.

En absoluto. Probablemente todo había cambiado aquel día, durante su último año de instituto, cuando había vuelto a casa más temprano de lo habitual. Su madre había bajado las escaleras apresuradamente... y luego había aparecido aquel tipo lleno de arrogancia. Ella le había dicho que había ido a discutir la situación económica de una de las organizaciones benéficas con las que colaboraba. Darien se había mordido la lengua para no preguntarle si esas cosas se hablaban en el piso de arriba, donde sólo había dormitorios. ¿Acaso creían que era idiota?

Sabía que Serena seguía mirándolo mientras él guardaba la maleta en el coche y no tuvo más remedio que romper el silencio.

-Ya sabes... Madres -comentó, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo.

Puso el coche en marcha con la esperanza de haber acabado con el tema definitivamente.

-Mucho no sé -dijo ella meneando la cabeza-, Yo no estaba muy unida ni a mi madre ni a mi padre. Tuvimos una serie de niñeras y luego vino el internado.

Darien la miró con repentino interés. Hasta que había descubierto la aventura de su madre, su vida familiar había sido bastante feliz, en cambio parecía que la de Serena no había sido fácil.

-¿Y tu hermana?

Aquello la hizo sonreír tiernamente.

-Estamos muy unidas. Somos diferentes, pero nos queremos. Rini es mayor que yo, pero es más vulnerable..., siempre está leyendo algún libro o tiene la cabeza en las nubes.

Serena parecía considerarse más espabilada.

-Entonces tú cuidabas de ella, ¿no?

-Claro.

¿Y quién cuidaba de Serena?

-¿Y qué hay de tus hermanos?

-Tampoco estoy muy unida a ellos.

-¿Por qué? -ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había oído a Haruka hablar demasiado de su hermana pequeña. Sólo le había dicho que era incontrolable y que necesitaba que mantenerla lejos de la isla mientras él solucionaba todo el tema de la sucesión. De pronto se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá no estuviera tan claro quién era más vulnerable.

-Supongo que simplemente somos distintos -se encogió de hombros-, Pero tengo muy buenos amigos.

¿Sí? ¿De verdad los tendría?

-¿Y qué me dices de tu padre? -Serena volvió a la carga-, ¿Tienes buena relación con él?

Darien apretó el acelerador. Su madre había creado una barrera entre su padre y él. A veces le parecía imperdonable. ¿Debía decírselo, o no? Había estado tanto tiempo cargando con aquel dilema...; hasta que había descubierto que era tan tonto como su padre.

-Últimamente es mejor -ahora tenía más cosas en común con su padre de las que habría deseado. La vida le había enseñado de la peor manera posible que no debía ser tan duro con la ceguera de su padre, y había aprendido a comprenderlo.

En ese momento se detuvo frente a la casa y se bajó del coche para sacar la maleta.

-Diviértete con todos esos pies.

Serena se despidió con la mano y él se quedó allí viéndola entrar. La coleta con la que se había recogido el pelo se movía de un lado a otro al andar. No parecía que llevara ningún tipo de maquillaje, pero estaba preciosa.

No fue a trabajar. Se sentó en una cafetería, tomó tres cafés y se dedicó a pensar mientras veía pasar a la gente por la ventana. Tuvo cuidado de alejarse de las revistas que había apiladas sobre la barra; después de haber visto la infidelidad de su novia convertida en noticia de portada de todas las revistas, no había vuelto a acercarse a aquel tipo de publicaciones de papel cuché. Era una experiencia que no quería repetir. Además, aquel día no quería ver a la sofisticada princesa Serenity en las revistas; prefería verla como estaba en ese momento..., relajada y sin arreglar.

Cuando volvió a la casa un par de horas más tarde, encontró a todas las chicas sentadas en el porche con las piernas en alto, seguramente para que se les secaran las uñas. Darien reprimió una carcajada. Menuda imagen.

-Serena, está aquí tu novio/guardaespaldas/jefe.

Serena meneó la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Hasta dentro de un par de semanas, chicas -se despidió con una sonrisa mientras las muchachas protestaban.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante rápido. Serena le habló tranquilamente de algunas de las chicas hasta que llegaron al ascensor, momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas cada una de un color.

-Tus pies parecen el arco iris -comentó con una sonrisa.

Ella se echó a reír.

-Las chicas querían ver cómo quedaban los colores para poder elegir.

Darien se agachó para señalar uno.

-Este es el que más me gusta -Dios, hasta sus pies eran bonitos.

-«Un toque de tentación», buena elección -dijo y apartó el pie.

Las puertas se abrieron y, al volver a ponerse recto, Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena se había ruborizado y tenía la respiración acelerada. Estiró el brazo para que no se cerraran las puertas.

-¿No vas a devolverme la invitación de la semana pasada? -en realidad no necesitaba más cafés, pues estaba temblando, aunque quizá eso se debiera a la cercanía de Serena.

-Pues...

El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso y Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no alargar la mano y acariciarla, seguir el rubor con la mano hasta que desaparecía bajo la camiseta y comprobar si el resto de su cuerpo estaba también sonrojado. Se moría de ganas de tocarla, de besarla, de...

-No te preocupes, no es buena idea. Disfruta del resto del fin de semana -dijo rápidamente antes de pulsar el botón para que se cerraran las puertas, apretando los puños para no hacer nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

El nerviosismo con el que Serena llegó a trabajar el lunes no tenía ningún sentido. Estaba impaciente por seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, también por volver a ver a Darien. El viaje a Atlanta House del sábado había sido muy revelador. Lo había visto reír, sin afeitar, completamente relajado... sin distancias ni miradas de reprobación, sólo amabilidad. Se había mostrado susceptible cuando le había preguntado por sus padres, pero eso le había hecho parecer más humano.

El encuentro prácticamente había borrado de su memoria las dolorosas palabras que le había dedicado en la fiesta. Había hecho que se preguntara si podrían hacerse buenos amigos... aunque era un poco difícil sintiendo el deseo incontrolable que sentía por él. Era agradable tener a alguien con quien reír, a quien escuchar, alguien en quien apoyarse. El problema era que la atracción que había entre ellos hacía imposible que surgiera una verdadera amistad. Y estaba claro que él estaba haciendo tantos esfuerzos como ella para no dejarse llevar por dicha atracción. Serena se preguntó por qué y, sobre todo, se preguntó hasta cuándo podrían seguir luchando.

Llevaba pocos minutos sentada en su escritorio cuando llegó Amy a llevarle los periódicos y le lanzó una mirada picara.

-Darien y tú parecíais estar pasándolo muy bien en la fiesta de la galería de arte.

-¿Tú también fuiste?

Amy soltó una risotada.

-No precisamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Ha salido una foto en el periódico, ¿no la has visto?

Serena negó con la cabeza al tiempo que intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-No tengo costumbre de hacerlo.

-Deberías... Siempre apareces y siempre sales guapísima -la recepcionista volvió a sonreír, pero no parecía una sonrisa sincera-. Parecía que estabais en una situación muy... intensa.-

Serena miraría la foto en cuanto pudiera, pero en privado. No dijo nada, pues prefería no saber lo que pensaba Amy.

-¿Qué tal va la organización de la fiesta? -le preguntó entonces la recepcionista-. Es una suerte que te haya encargado hacerlo.

Estaba claro lo que estaba dando a entender. Serena se puso alerta de inmediato. Estupendo, ahora Amy, y probablemente el resto de empleados, creían que había conseguido aquel trabajo porque tenía una aventura con el jefe. De nada serviría negarlo, pues los demás creerían lo que quisieran creer, la verdad no importaba. Cuando había que elegir entre la reputación de alguien o la realidad, la gente siempre elegía la opción más jugosa.

-Supongo que me pidió que lo hiciera porque conozco bien Aristo.

-Sí -asintió Amy con evidente escepticismo-, Supongo.

En cuanto se hubo marchado, Serena buscó la foto en los periódicos. Aparecían de perfil, mirándose a la cara. Como bien había dicho Amy, era una mirada intensa.

Así iba a ser muy difícil controlar los minores, lo que le dio aún más motivos para mantener las distancias. Era una lástima porque, a pesar de lo que le había dicho el viernes, el sábado se habían reído y había sido tan agradable que a ella le habría gustado repetirlo. Pero la gente ya había empezado a hablar y no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro su trabajo. Quería hacerlo bien, por sí misma, y quería que se lo reconocieran. Tendría que luchar contra aquella atracción con uñas y dientes.

A la hora de comer Darien aún no había aparecido. A media tarde, Serena se decidió a llamar a Amy.

-¿Sabes dónde está Darien?

-En Melbourne -respondió con cierta sequedad-, ¿No lo sabías?

-No -quizá eso sirviera para que la creyera con respecto al trabajo. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera notado su decepción. Por eso no se atrevió a preguntarle cuándo volvería, pues no quería que Amy malinterpretara su interés.

Durante los días siguientes Serena se vio envuelta en una avalancha de trabajo y de cierto pánico. Le había enviado un correo electrónico a Mina por medio de Malaquite para comunicarle las fechas de su viaje. Mina no iba a ir al baile, pues no querían verse expuestos a los chismorreos de la alta sociedad de Aristo en medio del alboroto que rodeaba la abdicación de Malaquite. Tampoco iría el resto de su familia; Haruka seguía tratando de encontrar el diamante perdido y la sucesión de la corona era aún un tema incierto. Así pues, ella sería el único miembro de la familia real presente en la fiesta. Lo comprendía, pero lo cierto era que le habría encantado poder ver una cara conocida y que alguien fuera testigo del éxito del evento. No iba a poder ser. Con un poco de suerte, podría ver a Mina algún día después de la fiesta.

Así pues, siguió trabajando, ultimando todos los detalles, comprobando una y otra vez que todo estaba tal y como lo había planeado, para que el resultado fuera perfecto. Cada día que pasaba estaba más nerviosa e impaciente, hasta que apenas pudo pegar ojo ni probar bocado. Lo echaba de menos. Todos los días llegaba a trabajar con la esperanza de que hubiera vuelto y tenía que hacer frente a la decepción de comprobar que no era así. Después volvía a albergar esperanzas de que apareciera durante el día. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se dio cuenta de que tenía que encontrar una manera de relajarse. No tardó en volver a su actividad preferida para descargar tensiones: salir a bailar.

Después de ver la foto en la que aparecían los dos juntos en la fiesta de la galería de arte, Darien había retrasado el regreso a Sidney hasta la tarde antes del viaje a Aristo. No confiaba en tener las fuerzas necesarias para no caer en la tentación y no quería correr el riesgo de que algún paparazzi los fotografiara juntos de nuevo. Una segunda foto daría lugar a muchas especulaciones, la prensa lo exageraría todo.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, sabía que en la oficina habría ya miradas de curiosidad. Se dijo a sí mismo que podría hacerles frente, pero sólo si contaba con ciertas condiciones, la más importante de las cuales era poder proteger su intimidad. No quería volver a sentir la humillación que había experimentado al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba al corriente de la traición de Esmeralda. Si tenía que pasar algo, pasaría, pero nadie lo sabría. Hasta entonces, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado.

Después de aterrizar en Sidney, llegó a la oficina cuando todo el mundo se había marchado ya. Darien sabía que no podría aguantar una noche más sin verla, así que fue a buscarla a los locales de moda... Finalmente la encontró en la pista de baile de uno de ellos.

Mientras observaba sus movimientos desde una especie de balcón que había sobre la pista, tuvo que esforzarse en controlar la primitiva reacción de su cuerpo. Le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en aquel beso, sus manos ansiaban volver a tocarla. Había tenido la certeza de que sería un buen beso, pero jamás habría imaginado algo tan explosivo, tan ardiente, y por eso se negaba a creer que para ella hubiera sido «sólo un beso». El modo en que lo había mirado, los movimientos de su cuerpo, la manera en la que se sonrojaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella desmentían sus palabras. Serena estaba tan enganchada como él.

Estaba harto de sentir aquella aprensión. El deseo se había apoderado de él, la necesidad de estrecharla en sus brazos era tan acuciante que sabía que no podía seguir luchando.

Miró a su alrededor. Había muchos otros hombres observándola. Estaba bailando con un grupo de chicas, todas ellas muy atractivas, pero era a Serena a la que todo el mundo miraba, a la que muchos deseaban.

Sabía perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero no iba a permitir que las emociones interviniesen; sería algo puramente físico. Sólo necesitaba apagar aquel fuego, para lo cual bastaría un encuentro... Después todo habría acabado.

Sería muy distinto a lo de Esmeralda, ahora tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sabía que no podía confiar en Serena. Tampoco ella saldría herida; se buscaría un nuevo pretendiente sin tener que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Apretó los dientes de nuevo para controlar la rabia que le había provocado dicha idea. Dios, tenía que controlarse. Decidió que la única manera de hacerlo sería darle una experiencia que Serena jamás podría olvidar, asegurarse de que fuera tan increíble que no pudiera volver a disfrutar tanto con ningún otro. Porque habría otros. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Para las mujeres como Serena, un amante nunca era suficiente.

Siguió viéndola bailar un rato, hasta que ya no aguanto más y salió de allí sin hablar con nadie.

Al día siguiente viajarían a Aristo. Los dos solos. Nadie los vería, en el avión no habría fotógrafos. Sólo ellos dos. Sería el momento de responder con fuego al fuego.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo siete

-¿Has dormido poco, Serena?

Escondida tras unas enormes gafas de sol, Serena percibió el tono de desaprobación de sus palabras, pero no respondió. Siguieron en silencio el resto del trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, pero el ambiente era tenso, ardiente. Ella optó por fijar la mirada en el exterior, pues apenas podía aguantar ver a Darien y tenerlo tan cerca, sentado en el asiento trasero del taxi. Estaba guapísimo con aquella camiseta de algodón blanco que, si bien no era demasiado estrecha, sí le marcaba ligeramente el pecho, y unos vaqueros que dejaban adivinar sus piernas fuertes y el poder que se ocultaba debajo. Serena deseaba tocarlo.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, facturaron el equipaje y tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de poder embarcar. Serena agarró su bolso y echó a caminar para no tener que seguir viendo lo bien que le sentaban los pantalones.

Había pasado casi toda la noche bailando para quemar energía y ahora estaba agotada y tensa. Además, Darien no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda porque, cada vez que lo miraba, él respondía con una sonrisa que hacía reaccionar a todo su cuerpo.

Entró al avión con la intención de recostarse en el asiento de primera clase y disfrutar del espacio. Sacó algunas cosas del bolso antes de colocarlo en el compartimento superior; la botella de agua, unos calcetines por si tenía frío, un frasco de aceite aromático para refrescarse la cara..., las pequeñas cosas que hacían que un vuelo fuera mucho más agradable. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba detrás de ella, observándola y esperando... ¿a qué? Lo miró enarcando ambas cejas.

Él esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

-El asiento de la ventanilla es el mío.

Serena miró su billete. Vaya. La decepción debió de reflejársele en la cara, porque él sonrió aún más, pero con malicia.

-¿No quieres sentarte a mi lado?

A ella empezaron a arderle las mejillas y se preguntó qué diría si le respondía con total sinceridad. Quería sentarse encima de él, no a su lado. Quería sentir su cuerpo en contacto con la piel, quería acariciarle el pecho y descubrir si era suave o estaba cubierto de vello. ¿Lo tendría tan bronceado como los brazos o le habría dado menos el sol? Ay, Dios..., aquello no estaba bien.

-Si quieres, puedes sentarte tú en la ventana -le ofreció él.

-¿Estás seguro? -no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Yo ya tengo una vista magnífica.

Lo mejor era respirar hondo y tratar de mantener el control de la situación, se dijo Serena. Siguió de pie, sin moverse.

-Vamos, utiliza mi asiento.

-Está bien, tú eres el jefe -dijo, recordándoselo sobre todo a sí misma.

-Y tú la princesa -respondió él-. Interesante juego de poder, ¿no te parece? ¿Quién crees que debe estar por encima del otro?

Serena se sentó rápidamente. ¿Encima? ¿Quería hablar de posturas? Intentó encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa, lo que fuera...

-Dijiste que no iba a recibir un trato especial por el hecho de ser princesa.

-Tienes razón -él se sentó a su lado y se inclinó hacia ella-, Pero tampoco debería recibirlo yo por ser el jefe. Al menos en este terreno.

-¿En qué terreno? -sólo podía verlo a él... Era como si se encontraran en un rincón del avión y él estuviera protegiéndola de cualquiera que quisiera verla.

-El personal.

-¿Estamos hablando de cosas personales?

-Vamos, princesa, apenas hemos hablado de nada que no lo fuera -respondió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, desafiándola a ser sincera-, ¿No crees?

Serena hizo una pausa con la excusa de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Fuiste tú el que dijo que no era buena idea.

-Tú también lo dijiste, y los dos teníamos razón. Seguramente sea una estupidez -le levantó la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos-, Pero también es imposible soportarlo.

El roce de su mano la tranquilizó y la excitó al mismo tiempo. Movió la cabeza lo justo para que la soltara, pero siguió mirándolo porque tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Hablemos de asuntos personales -murmuró él.

Los motores del avión rugían y Serena sentía que la situación escapaba cada vez más de su control.

-¿Te parece que éste es el lugar adecuado? -preguntó en un intento por no perder del todo la perspectiva.

-¿Por qué no? Tenemos unas cuantas horas por delante. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

Siguieron mirándose el uno al otro y Serena vio sus propias fantasías reflejadas en la oscuridad de los ojos de Darien..., fantasías de caricias y ternura, de suspiros y desnudez. Finalmente no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos, derrotada, mientras el avión alcanzaba la velocidad necesaria para despegar.

El avión estaba ya completamente horizontal en el aire cuando Serena soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Hablar es bueno.

Darien se echó a reír, pero ella no, porque no le parecía tan divertido. ¿Quería hablar de asuntos personales? Quizá pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad para averiguar algunas cosas; lo cierto era que tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle.

-¿Alguna vez te diviertes, Darien?

El dejó de reírse de inmediato y le colocó una mano encima de la suya. Serena tuvo que concentrarse para escuchar su respuesta y que el cerebro no se le derritiese con el calor de su contacto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó él.

Parecía sorprendido.

-Nunca apareces en las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos... aunque tu familia es casi tan conocida en Sidney como la mía en Aristo. Y a veces da la impresión de que no te diviertes mucho.

-¿Por qué tienes esa impresión?

Serena titubeó unos segundos antes de optar por la verdad.

-Eres muy... intenso - y pensativo. A veces veía cómo la seriedad invadía sus rasgos y estaba segura de que pensaba en algo que lo preocupaba. .. ¿Sería el trabajo, o una mujer?

-Sé muy bien cómo divertirme, princesa -respondió en voz baja y algo burlona, acompañando la respuesta de una mirada con la que le dejó muy claro a qué tipo de diversión se refería.

En la mente de Serena volvieron a surgir fantasías de noches ardientes.

-Que a ti te guste que te fotografíen mientras estás de juerga no quiere decir que tenga que gustarnos también a los demás. Yo no necesito publicidad para demostrar lo mucho que me divierto -apretó los dedos para impedirle que retirara la mano-. Prefiero que mis momentos de locura sean privados.

A Serena le dolió ese comentario. Era algo que sus hermanos nunca habían visto con buenos ojos; no había ningún problema cuando eran ellos los que salían en la prensa, pero si se trataba de ella, se ponían como fieras.

-No deberías creer todo lo que lees.

-¿No? -dijo él con expresión más seria.

Serena vio en su rostro esa expresión intensa y pensativa tan habitual en él, aunque era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse.

-La verdad es que desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte por un detalle algo íntimo.

Serena enarcó una ceja e intentó hacer que no le importaba lo que le preguntara. Los periodistas del corazón escribían muchas tonterías que a veces acompañaban de fotografías recicladas y de comentarios de gente a la que ella ni siquiera conocía.

Darien se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y bajó la voz.

-Me preguntaba si es cierto que no sueles llevar ropa interior debajo de esos ceñidos vestidos de fiesta.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al oír aquello, recuperando de nuevo su actitud coqueta y provocadora.

-Eso sólo lo sé yo -y no pudo por menos que lanzarle un desafío-. ¿Crees que vas a averiguarlo?

-Estaría dispuesto a apostar -respondió él con el mismo tono.

La contestación estuvo a punto de frenarla, pero sólo a punto.

-No soy de las que apuestan.

-Chica lista. Yo tampoco lo haría si fuera tú -sonrió malévolamente, recordándole la carrera de la semana anterior-. ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para apostar en contra de la certeza absoluta?

-Pareces muy seguro.

-Lo estoy -susurró él-, ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Apartó la mano de la de ella y la levantó para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Serena miró a otra parte porque sabía que si volvía a mirarlo a los ojos, quedaría hipnotizada.

Mientras ella se quedaba completamente inmóvil, él se acercó un poco más.

-Por esto -murmuró al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara lentamente.

El roce de su mano dejó a su paso un rastro de escalofríos. La boca de Serena reclamaba su atención. Tuvo que abrirla, sólo un poco, necesitaba... respirar. Él la miró y sonrió levemente. Lo sabía. Respondió a sus deseos y le pasó el dedo por los labios con una ligera presión. Serena los sentía secos, sedientos. Lo que habría dado en esos momentos por un trago... un trago directamente de su boca.

Darien continuó con aquella caricia que era una deliciosa tortura. Mientras tanto, ella no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos llenos de promesas de pasión. Se olvidó de dónde estaban, no oía el ruido del avión..., sólo era consciente del sonido de su propia respiración y de la intensidad de aquellos ojos.

Entonces él apartó el dedo de sus labios para comenzar a bajar por el cuello, hasta la clavícula. Serena quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. No podía pensar. Bajó la mirada, pero pudo ver que en sus labios aparecía esa sonrisa que detestaba, y amaba al mismo tiempo, mientras seguía bajando la mano hasta el pecho. La echó a un lado hasta alcanzar un pezón que acarició con deliberada lentitud.

-Por eso -repitió en un susurro.

Serena bajó la mirada y sintió que sus pechos se habían redondeado y endurecido. Los pezones, que se le marcaban claramente a través del jersey, reclamaban su atención. Estaban tan duros que le dolían.

Volvió a mirarlo a la cara y supo que tenía la situación bajo control. Quería verlo tan afectado como lo estaba ella.

Le apartó la mano y se puso recta.

-Es el aire acondicionado -respondió con la mayor frialdad posible-. Siempre paso mucho frío en los aviones.

El soltó una cálida carcajada que hizo que Serena se derritiera por dentro. Todo lo que él hacía le provocaba una reacción incontrolada.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Darien en tono provocador-. ¿Entonces por qué aquí tienes tanto calor? -dijo, poniéndole la mano en las mejillas-. ¿En qué otras partes de tu cuerpo tienes calor, princesa?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que iba a hundirse en ellos. Todo su cuerpo empezaba a derretirse; si volvía a besarla, perdería la cabeza.

Aquella atracción sexual tenía vida propia; algo que había entre ellos que los acercaba más y más.

Serena tenía calor por todas partes. ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a él? Seguramente no; no habría podido parar tan fácilmente.

El tenía todo el control y eso suponía un desafío que no sabía si podría superar. Era su jefe, pero había algo más en Darien que la hacía ponerse alerta. Tenía la sensación de que, si le dejaba, podría ver todo lo que había en su interior. Era muy extraño, pero lo cierto era que le importaba mucho que Darien tuviera una buena opinión de ella. Resultaba absurdo, había poca gente importante en su vida que la mirara con buenos ojos. Lo mejor era retirarse ahora que aún podía y optar por el sentido del humor.

-¿Siempre intentas acostarte con tus secretarias?

Darien la miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sólo con las que son altas, rubias y no tienen miedo a responder.

Serena hizo como que pensaba durante unos segundos.

-María la de contabilidad encaja con la descripción.

-María la de contabilidad tiene marido y dos hijos. Sería muy complicado, y a mí no me gustan las complicaciones.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta entonces?

-Me gusta empezar de una manera sencilla, mantener una relación puramente física y terminarla sin problemas y para siempre.

Serena se mordió el interior de la lengua. Ahora sabía a qué se atenía.

-¿Y estás pensando en empezar conmigo?

-Preciosa, sabes perfectamente que ya hemos empezado.

Sí, pero a ella no le parecía tan sencillo.

-Sabes que va a pasar -añadió él, taladrándola con la mirada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tengo absoluta certeza -dijo asintiendo-. No me ha quedado más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Vaya, pareces muy emocionado -respondió sarcásticamente-, Pero te recuerdo que no eres el único que tiene que tomar la decisión.

-No me digas que tú aún no lo has decidido.

Serena lo miró boquiabierto.

-No estoy siendo arrogante -le levantó de nuevo la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos-, sólo sincero -no parecía muy satisfecho con ello-. Además, ¿no te parece que es más fuerte que nosotros? Me refiero al deseo -añadió mirándola a la boca.

Ella casi podía sentir el roce de sus ojos en los labios.

-Tú también has tratado de ser cauta, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto.

Y entonces le ofreció una solución.

-Si caemos en la tentación, acabará desapareciendo.

Serena sintió una presión en el pecho. Darien quería que desapareciera, no quería sentirse atraído por ella, quería librarse de aquella atracción. Sintió un escalofrío, mezcla de deseo y desesperación.

Entonces él se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se puso en pie para sacar dos mantas del compartimento de equipaje antes de volver a sentarse.

-Vamos a ponernos cómodos, ¿te parece? -la tapó con una de las mantas y él se echó la otra encima-. No puedo permitir que te enfríes -sonrió, ajeno al dolor que sentía ella mezclado con el deseo.

Pero cuando se acercó, lo que creció en Serena fue el deseo.

-¿Estás bien ahora? -le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

Su boca estaba a sólo unos milímetros de la de ella. Serena no tenía fuerzas ni para responder, sólo podía mirarlo.

-¿Princesa?

Serena levantó la cara y sintió el roce de su boca.

Pretendía tomárselo con calma, mantener el control de la situación. Pretendía no dejarle ver lo excitada que estaba y descubrir hasta qué punto lo estaba él, pero de pronto se le abrieron los labios en contra de su voluntad para dejar paso a su lengua una vez más, para volver a sentir la magia dentro de sí. Darien le agarraba el rostro entre ambas manos mientras el beso se iba intensificando, y Serena comenzó a temblar de alegría por volver a sentirlo dentro... aunque lo quería aún más adentro.

Entonces él levantó la cara y la miró. Serena no podía disimular el ritmo acelerado de su respiración.

-Veo que no te excitas mucho, ¿verdad, princesa? -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa-. Sólo ha sido un beso.

Todo lo contrario. Él lo sabía y ella también. Sólo pretendía demostrarle lo falsas que habían sido sus palabras la otra noche. Era comprensible que hubiese querido salir airosa, especialmente después de que él se hubiera enfriado tan bruscamente.

De pronto tuvo miedo de perder la dignidad estando con Darien, pero él hizo desaparecer cualquier temor al volver a apoderarse de su boca y ella no pudo hacer más que echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y cerrar los ojos. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Quería moverse, quería gemir de placer.

-Calma, preciosa -volvió a apartar la boca para mirarla-. No quiero hacer el amor en un baño diminuto, aunque sea de primera clase.

¿El qué? ¿El sexo o el baño? Serena sabía que el sexo sería más que de primera clase; a juzgar por aquel beso, sería el mejor de su vida.

Tomó aire para tratar de enfriarse un poco y responder con cierto ingenio.

-No, por favor, no me gustan los espacios cerrados.

-Si vamos a hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo bien.

-Aleluya -bromeó ella, aunque sólo a medias.

Darien sonrió, pero luego habló en voz baja y seria:

-Lo haremos despacio, en una cama, con mucho espacio y sin nadie que nos moleste ni nos oiga, para que puedas gritar de placer.

Serena trató de controlar el escalofrío que le provocó la idea.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a gritar?

Él la miró a los ojos para que dejara de intentar disimular.

-Que no voy a parar hasta que lo hagas.

**O.O... Esas promesas de Darien... como que suben la temperatura, no creen?, jijiji, quien fuera Serena XD**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo Ocho

Serena no tenía ninguna oportunidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El Darien Chiba seductor era mucho más peligroso que el Darien Chiba jefe. Parecía que había tomado una decisión y se había empeñado en conquistarla. No tardaría en rendirse, era demasiado emocionante como para no hacerlo; la tentación era demasiado poderosa.

Volvió a tocarle el pecho bajo la manta y ella se estremeció al notar cómo se le endurecía el pezón.

-Maldito aire acondicionado -murmuró él y le subió la manta hasta el cuello antes de seguir acariciándola.

-Darien -dijo ella a modo de advertencia.

-¿Qué? Sólo intento que entres en calor, princesa. Tienes la piel de gallina.

Y más iba a tenerla si seguía haciéndole aquello.

-Pienso contraatacar, Darien.

La risa que soltó él al oír aquello no hizo sino excitarla aún más.

-Estaré encantado de ver cómo lo intentas.

-No sabes con quién estás jugando.

-Demuéstramelo entonces.

Serena se giró hacia él, acercándose tanto como le permitían los asientos, y coló la mano por debajo de la camiseta... tal y como había imaginado. Después de tocarle el pecho, fue bajando lentamente hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Le resultó muy fácil desabrochárselo sin verlo siquiera.

Oyó que a él se le aceleraba la respiración.

No podía bajarle la cremallera del pantalón, estaba demasiado tirante por culpa del bulto que había debajo. Tendría que conformarse con acariciarlo a través de la tela. Quería sentir su piel en la mano... y en la boca, si hubiera sabido que podía hacerlo de manera discreta.

Darien debió de leerle el pensamiento, porque la miró a los ojos y le puso la mano encima de la suya suavemente para detenerla.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué? -murmuró ella, excitada por haber podido sentir la dureza de su deseo. Deseaba poder verlo, porque desde luego al tacto parecía fantástico, grande y duro.

-Sabes lo que me estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

-Creo que sí-dijo, sonriendo.

Él también sonrió, con calidez y deseo; ni rastro de sarcasmo ni de burla. Pero mientras ella se derretía, volvió a hacerse con el control.

Le agarró ambas manos con una de las suyas y la hizo girarse hacia la ventana. Se apretó contra su espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras con la otra mano volvía a acariciarle el pecho, pero esa vez por debajo del sujetador. Serena cerró los ojos..., deseaba más y más.

Él lo sabía. Bajó la mano y la coló fácilmente bajo el pantalón. No volvieron a besarse para no llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros y para no romper la intensidad del momento. Darien comenzó a mover la mano sobre su piel y Serena no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por el delicioso baile de sus dedos. No tenía escapatoria, sólo podía disfrutar del placer que él estaba regalándole.

De pronto sintió que iba a ocurrir lo inevitable y sintió el deseo de luchar, de retomar parte del control.

Apretó los muslos con fuerza.

-No voy a tener un orgasmo en un avión, rodeada de gente -dijo, casi sin aliento.

-¿No? -su voz también sonó ronca-, Pero estás a punto... -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Acercó la boca a su oreja, Serena podía sentir el roce de su respiración mientras intentaba controlar los gemidos y las sensaciones que estaban a punto de apoderarse de ella. ¿Cómo podía desear tanto a aquel hombre?

-Estás hecha para el placer.

Hubo algo en el modo en que dijo aquello que la paralizó, la dejó helada. ¿Qué demonios hacía, dejando que la tocara de ese modo en público? ¿Eso era lo que quería de ella, un encuentro rápido y excitante?

-Para, Darien.

Lo hizo de inmediato. Sin duda sintió la frialdad de su voz y sacó la mano de donde la tenía. Serena se volvió hacia él.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras una criatura salvaje -dijo él-. Una hedonista, dispuesta a disfrutar del placer siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

Ella se apartó de él cuanto pudo.

-No soy todo lo que tú crees de mí, Darien -le explicó con una dura sonrisa-. Tiene que ser el lugar adecuado, el momento adecuado -hizo una pausa antes de añadir-: Y la persona adecuada.

-La persona adecuada para el momento adecuado.

Estaba dando por hecho que sería algo temporal, momentáneo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que cualquier cosa que ella hiciera tendría una corta duración?

Pero él seguía con toda la atención puesta en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo serás en ese momento? ¿Cerrarás los ojos o me dejarás contemplarte en medio del éxtasis?

-¿Quieres saber cuál será mi actuación? -la frustración empezaba a convertirse en enfado.

Darien la miró a los ojos de nuevo, con repentina seriedad.

-No me interesan las actuaciones. No me interesa que seas una princesa, lo que me interesa es lo que hay debajo de todo eso.

-¿Y si no hay nada?

El deseo había desaparecido de su mirada y sólo había sinceridad.

-No quiero creer que sea así -estiró la mano y se la puso sobre el pecho, donde se suponía estaba su corazón-. Quiero pensar que aquí dentro hay cosas que no le dejas ver a nadie.

-Vaya, Darien -dijo, riéndose para no dejar que realmente atrapase su corazón-. Eres un romántico.

La frialdad volvió a apoderarse de la mirada de él y retiró la mano.

-No, princesa. Ya te he dicho cómo me gusta que sean mis relaciones, así que no te engañes. Ya lo haces bastante en otros aspectos de tu vida.

¿Así que él podía desafiarla, pero ella no podía cuestionarlo? Lo único que buscaba era lo mismo que quería Darien de ella: descubrir lo que se ocultaba en su interior. Bajo su imagen de hombre encantador e ingenioso había una capa de acero que ocultaba parte de su personalidad. Quería saber por qué era tan reservado, pero él no iba a permitírselo. ¿Por qué habría ella de concederle algo a lo que Darien no estaba dispuesto a corresponder?

Sabía que la deseaba, pero también era consciente de que no quería sentirse atraído por ella y no comprendía por qué. Ella sí sabía por qué no debía tener una aventura con un hombre como Darien Chiba, pero no sabía cómo interpretar el hecho de que a él le pareciera tan mala idea sentir algo por ella.

El calor había desaparecido y tenía frío de verdad.

-Deberías descansar un poco -dijo él, poniéndole encima también su manta-. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

Serena recibió el mensaje. Se había acabado el juego. Quizá hubiera dicho que quería saber qué había en su interior, pero no habían sido más que palabras. Era evidente que no quería ver cómo era en realidad, y ella nunca podría mostrárselo si sabía que, lo único que pretendía, era apagar el fuego de la atracción que sentía por ella.

Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero si iba a pasar algo, antes iba a asegurarse de que él fuera tan esclavo de la pasión como ella.

Llegaron a Aristo a primera hora de la mañana del día en que iba a celebrarse la fiesta. Darien se dirigió a la primera de una serie de entrevistas y Serena fue al lugar en el que iba a celebrarse el baile para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. La comida ya había llegado, los encargados estaban preparándola tal como ella había ordenado.

Todo un ejército de floristas estaba adornando el salón. El lugar era espectacular, lo único que había hecho ella había sido añadir algunos detalles. Iba a ser todo un éxito.

A última hora de la tarde, Serena fue a vestirse. Estaba impaciente por descubrir todos los placeres que iba a regalarle aquella noche, la noche en que conseguiría dejar boquiabierto a Darien. Seguramente tendría que recompensarla de algún modo por sus esfuerzos, ¿no? Él habría dejado ya de ser su jefe y no habría nadie de la oficina de Sidney que pudiera verlos. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse...

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del salón. Nunca había llegado tan temprano a un baile, pero esa vez era la anfitriona y tenía que estar allí para saludar a los invitados. Se pasó las manos por las caderas. Se había decidido por un vestido negro, clásico y elegante, pero muy sexy. Llevaba tiempo reservándolo para alguna ocasión como aquélla.

Darien la vio de inmediato y, por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron y pudieron sentir la fuerza de la atracción a pesar de la distancia. Nadie lucía el esmoquin como lo hacía Darien Chiba.

-Alteza -la saludó formalmente para recordarle la presencia del director del hotel y de los camareros.

-Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo con la decoración -dijo el director, visiblemente impresionado.

Serena sonrió, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Darien no parecía impresionado; debería estarlo. Empezaron a llegar los invitados y, a partir de entonces, no volvió a acercarse a él, aunque en todo momento sintió su presencia.

Charló con unos y con otros, pero sin dejar de supervisar el desarrollo del evento.

Los camareros no dejaban de llenar las copas de los invitados. Flotaba en el ambiente el aroma de las orquídeas que había hecho llevar a Aristo sólo para la ocasión y que daban al lugar un aire de lujo y sofisticación.

Cada cierto tiempo, no podía evitar mirar hacia Darien para observar sus reacciones. Le vio comer un canapé de caviar, pero no repitió. Después vio que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, a los invitados que llenaban el lugar, tras lo cual miró la hora. Serena se sintió satisfecha porque no había faltado nadie y todo el mundo había elegido sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Sonrió y siguió charlando. La fiesta era un éxito. Lo había conseguido. Y el hecho de saber que Darien estaba allí hacía que todo fuera aún mejor...

Apenas hacía una hora que había empezado el baile cuando Darien le hizo un discreto gesto para que lo siguiera. Serena lo hizo, impaciente por estar a solas con él. La condujo a una de las salas de reuniones que había en aquella misma planta.

-¿Qué tal crees que va todo?

Serena sonrió mientras oía que cerraba la puerta.

-De maravilla, ¿no te parece?

En cuanto lo miró, dejó de sonreír de inmediato. ¿Qué pasaba?

-¿No te parece que falta algo?

No se le ocurría nada. Había una comida increíble, un vino delicioso, unos invitados de excepción. .., ¿qué más podía pedir?

-¿Por qué estamos celebrando esta fiesta, princesa? -insistió él.

No le gustaba nada el modo en que había dicho «princesa».

-Para celebrar la inauguración del hotel.

-¿Y para qué más?

¿Había algún otro motivo?

-Para promocionarlo, ¿verdad? -respondió él.

-Sí - y sería una promoción estupenda, todo el mundo vería lo increíble que era el hotel.

-¿Qué es lo que falta entonces?

Serena seguía sin encontrar la respuesta, todo el que era alguien en Aristo se encontraba allí esa noche.

Era evidente que Darien estaba poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Qué me dices de las cámaras, princesa? De los fotógrafos, los periodistas...

Vaya...

-No se trataba de que organizaras una fiesta para tus amigos y conocidos, Serenity. Esto es un negocio. ¿Recuerdas que yo quería que saliera en todos los periódicos y revistas del mundo?

Sí. Ahora lo recordaba.

-No organizaste el traslado y el alojamiento de la prensa, ¿verdad?

Estaba demasiado mareada como para poder hablar, así que se limitó a menear la cabeza. Había estado tan ocupada preparando todos aquellos lujos e invitando a la gente importante...

-¿Qué pensabas que pasaría, que la prensa de todo el mundo acudiría sólo porque tú ibas a estar? Pues siento mucho decirte que no se trataba de que unos cuantos paparazzi te sacaran una foto para que la gente viera el vestido que llevas.

Sus palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Serena como un cuchillo.

-Tú no eres lo único que importa, princesa.

El cuchillo se movió, desgarrándola por dentro.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas estropeado todo de esta manera. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

En él, en eso había estado pensando.

-Cuando encargo un trabajo, quiero que se haga bien.

Lo había intentado, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero...

-La culpa es mía -siguió diciendo él como si hablara consigo mismo-. No debería habértelo encargado, no debería haber confiado en ti.

No podía decir nada a eso.

Darien se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando controlarse. Serena habría preferido que le gritara, pero era demasiado elegante para eso.

Resultaba muy doloroso. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera por miedo a que volviera a decirle algo horrible. Y no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor.

-El champán es muy bueno -dijo él por fin.

Ella asintió, con la esperanza de poder relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Y la decoración de las servilletas de los canapés..., ¿qué es?

-Es pan de oro -consiguió decir Serena con un hilo de voz.

Pero él resopló.

-Dime, princesa... ¿Cuánto?

-¿Qué? -aquello empezaba a parecer una pesadilla.

-¿Cuánto me ha costado esta fiesta?

No quería admitir que aún no había podido ver todas las facturas; en realidad ni siquiera sabía el importe de muchas de ellas.

-¿Sabes al menos cuál era el presupuesto?

¿Presupuesto? Recordaba que Darien había mencionado que había un presupuesto, pero no lo había mirado mucho.

-Yo no...

-¿Qué?, ¿no pensaste?

Dios, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en aquella fiesta.

-Dijiste que querías lo mejor.

-No tienes la menor idea, ¿verdad, princesa? Eres una especie de María Antonieta.

-Darien, yo... -«no sé qué decir».

-Es una suerte que sea rico y pueda hacer frente a todo esto -la miró a los ojos con un gesto lleno de sarcasmo y amargura-, Serenity, ya va siendo hora de que crezcas.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, eso ya lo había oído antes... Se lo había dicho su padre, y también sus hermanos, pero esa vez era distinto.

No iba a llorar. No iba a comportarse como la niña malcriada que Darien creía que era. Afrontaría las críticas como una profesional. Ya lloraría más tarde.

Serena supo entonces que todo había acabado. No iba a poder salir de aquélla con algún comentario ingenioso y, por una vez, tampoco quería hacerlo. Se sentía fatal. Lo había decepcionado. A él y a sí misma.

Realmente era un desastre.

-Lo siento, Darien.

Él la miró, en sus ojos no había ni un ápice de perdón. Ni rastro del brillo dorado. No dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo Nueve

Darien trató de sonreír y parecer relajado mientras volvía al salón, pero no lo consiguió. Se detuvo en la puerta y respiró hondo. Necesitaba una copa. Llamó a un camarero. Las carísimas burbujas no lo calmaron como había esperado.

No se trataba sólo de que hubieran perdido una magnífica oportunidad para promocionar el hotel, era ella... Lo que más rabia le daba era que hubiera estado tan cerca de que todo saliera bien. Miró a su alrededor. Era una fiesta impresionante. Los invitados, el catering, todo era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pero se había olvidado de lo más básico.

Serena llegó al salón sólo unos minutos después que él. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, pero enseguida se dirigió a la otra punta del salón y comenzó a hablar con algunos invitados.

Darien apartó la mirada. Él también debía prestar atención a los invitados; tenía que intentar sacar el máximo provecho posible a la noche.

Pasaron algunas horas durante las que se mantuvo bien alejado de ella para que ni los nervios ni el deseo se dispararan con su proximidad.

Pero en ningún momento se ausentó de su mente... y eso le provocó una gran frustración.

Finalmente la vio hablando con uno de los camareros. A pesar de lo enfadado que estaba con ella, no le gustaba verla tan apagada. Su chispa había desaparecido. Sonreía, pero se podía percibir su tensión. Ya no tenía la cara sonrojada; estaba pálida.

Sólo con que hubiese organizado la presencia de la prensa, habría sido una noche perfecta. Habría estado emocionada y con toda la razón. Él había querido ser testigo de su satisfacción, saber que era capaz de hacer un buen trabajo con éxito.

Después habría querido verla satisfecha de una manera completamente distinta; profundamente personal y física.

Aún quería que ocurriese.

Pero no le gustaba pensar que no iba a ser esa noche.

A pesar de todo, seguía queriendo arrancarle el vestido y sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan increíblemente atractiva?

Dio un paseo por el salón para calmarse un poco, pero sólo había un modo de descargar toda aquella energía.

No pudo resistirse y volvió a mirarla. Estaba hablando con unos invitados. Comprendió que sabía que él la estaba observando porque la vio tensarse, pero no se dignó a mirarlo. No le gustó, ni una cosa ni otra.

Había llegado el momento de encontrar soluciones.

Parecía que aquella noche no fuera a acabar nunca. Toda aquella gente guapa comía los manjares y lo pasaba estupendamente mientras Serena sentía que algo había muerto dentro de ella.

Charló con algunos famosos de Aristo; todos querían contarle algún chismorreo y sonsacarle otros a ella..., especialmente sobre la relación de Mina y Malaquite. Pero Serena no dijo ni una palabra; Mina y su hermano tenían derecho a que se respetara su intimidad y ya habían tenido que pasar suficientes malos tragos. El pensar en Mina sólo hizo que se sintiera peor. Aún no había podido verla.

Como no conseguían sacarle ninguna información, las mujeres comenzaron a hablar de asuntos reales...

-¿Te has enterado de la última novedad? Parece ser que tu padre tuvo una aventura con una doncella de palacio -la informó una de aquellas bellezas.

Su padre, el rey Kenji. El nudo que tenía en la garganta creció. Apenas había tenido relación con su padre, que sólo había mostrado interés por ella en los últimos años para dejar constancia de lo poco que le gustaba su comportamiento. Había llorado su muerte con absoluta sinceridad... por haber perdido a su padre y por la relación que podrían haber tenido. Ninguno de los dos había sabido aprovechar la oportunidad.

No le gustó nada aquel nuevo rumor... Quizá había heredado de él la mala costumbre de desear a quien no debía. Aquella historia sirvió para recordarle que los periodistas a los que tanto les gustaba sacar trapos sucios no estaban allí, y deberían haber estado.

-No creáis todo lo que leáis -replicó Serena.

Hubo un momento de silencio que aprovechó para tomar un sorbo de champán. No sirvió de nada.

-¿Ése es tu jefe? -preguntó otra de las mujeres mirando a la derecha de Serena-, Vaya, es muy serio.

-Y muy guapo -dijo otra.

Serena sabía que Darien estaba mirando hacia ellas, pero no quiso mirarlo. Lo que hizo fue castigarse a sí misma diciendo:

-Sí, y es soltero. ¿Por qué no vais a hablar con él?

Los invitados empezaron a marcharse poco a poco, después de varias horas interminables. Por fin podía escabullirse y marchitarse en paz.

O quizá no. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando Darien la llamó; era la primera vez que le hablaba desde el horrible enfrentamiento. Serena respiró hondo y fue hacia él. Le sorprendió ver que estaba sonriendo.

-Es más de medianoche. ¿Vas a empezar a vaciar botellas?

¿Y despertar su lado salvaje? No, probablemente no lo hiciera en ese momento, ni nunca más, pero no iba a dejarle ver lo mucho que le había afectado el fracaso de aquella noche.

-A lo mejor vacío algunas, sí -respondió con una bravuconada.

Quizá debería beberse varias docenas que la ayudaran a borrar el recuerdo de esa noche, pero sabía que no funcionaría. Jamás podría olvidar aquella pesadilla.

-Entonces ven a terminarte una conmigo, princesa...

Debía de estar bromeando, pero agarró dos copas y una botella aún sin empezar. La agarró del brazo con la otra mano y Serena casi no tuvo otra alternativa que acompañarlo.

-Muy bien -murmuró-. ¿Por qué no? -trató de sonreír, pero se sentía como una condenada que fuera a cenar con el verdugo.

Salieron del salón, ya casi vacío a excepción de los camareros, y subieron en ascensor hasta el último piso. En medio del silencio, el corazón le latía con la fuera de veinte tambores y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Darien abrió la puerta con su tarjeta y la invitó a entrar en la suite del ático. Unas brillantes baldosas de mármol conducían hasta la cocina y a un baño. Había otras puertas que debían llevar a los dormitorios.

Se dirigieron al salón, donde Darien había organizado una especie de oficina. Dejó las copas sobre la mesa y las llenó de champán.

-Bueno -dijo dándole su copa.

Serena tomó un sorbo y dio un paso atrás. Trató de no mirarlo fijamente mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta del esmoquin.

-No voy a molestarme en volver a Sidney contigo. Haré que me envíen mis cosas.

Darien se apoyó sobre la mesa y estiró las piernas.

-¿Vas a dimitir?

-Pensé que ya era tarde para eso.

-Yo no te he despedido, princesa. Aún.

-Ah -¿qué trabajo podía hacer ahora para él, prepararle el té? Tampoco eso lo haría bien, ni siquiera sabía hacer café.

Darien no apartaba la vista de ella.

-Te has saltado el presupuesto, olvidaste invitar a una parte importante de la gente que había que invitar y has estropeado parte del objetivo de la fiesta, pero al margen de eso, no ha estado mal.

El cumplido apenas se oía tras la larga lista de fallos. ¿No había estado mal? Todos los demás asistentes pensaban que había sido increíble. Y él lo sabía. Serena sintió que empezaba a recuperar sus mecanismos de defensa.

-Voy a darte una última oportunidad.

Ella no sabía si alegrarse o reírse en su cara.

-¿Una última oportunidad? -¿aún no se había dado cuenta de que había fracasado?

-Hazlo otra vez.

-¿Qué? -no comprendía nada.

-Quiero otra fiesta. Más grande y mejor. Con toda la gente que necesitamos que venga.

Serena lo miró, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-Tienes una cuarta parte del presupuesto original y una semana para prepararlo todo.

¿Otra fiesta? ¿Otro baile de gala con toda aquella gente además de la prensa? ¿Y sin dinero?

-Estás de broma.

-Ya te he dicho lo que quiero que hagas.

-No puedo. ¿Sabes lo que me costó que enviaran esas flores? No puedo repetirlo. Muchos de los invitados tendrían que volver y esperarían algo distinto, algo «más».

-Entonces será mejor que se te ocurra algo, ¿no crees? Algo mejor, más barato y rápido.

Siguió mirándolo unos segundos.

-No puedo -susurró.

Darien se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-No pensé que fueras a rechazar un reto, princesa.

A medida que se acercaba, Serena sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba y que recuperaba el espíritu de lucha. Quizá fuera la adrenalina que se le disparaba con su proximidad, pero de pronto se hartó de tantas exigencias. La fiesta de esa noche había sido magnífica; al menos podría admitirlo.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, Serenity -le dijo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

Aquellas suaves palabras y el hecho de que la llamara así la hicieron reaccionar.

-No soy una niña, Darien -movió los hombros para que retirara las manos-. La fiesta ha sido todo un éxito. Es cierto que me he equivocado en un par de cosas, pero de todos modos ha sido una fiesta magnífica.

El no dijo nada, así que Serena siguió con sus argumentos.

-La comida era increíble.

-Es cierto.

Vaya. Por fin reconocía algo.

-El salón estaba precioso.

-Sí.

-Todos los invitados eran de primera.

-Desde luego.

-La fuente de champán era impresionante.

-Efectivamente.

Serena lo miró con furia. No le gustaba que le diera la razón con tanta facilidad, con tan poca efusividad. Tenía ganas de pelear. Quería ganar.

-¿Entonces vas a organizar también la próxima? -le preguntó él, esbozando una sonrisa.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Te gustan los desafíos, ¿verdad, Darien?

Él abrió los ojos y luego los bajó ligeramente antes de hablar con esa suavidad que hacía que todo el cuerpo de Serena se pusiera alerta.

-A ti también, princesa.

De pronto todo cambió. Ella se olvidó de la fiesta, del trabajo y sólo pudo pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento..., en él y en ella misma.

-¿Cómo vas a enfrentarte a este desafío?

-¿Te refieres a ti?

Serena asintió ligeramente. Estaba prácticamente paralizada por la intensidad del momento, por la fuerza de su presencia; cerca pero no lo suficiente. Estaba harta de esa distancia.

-Como me gusta enfrentarme a todos los desafíos -por fin acabó con la distancia. Él volvió a ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, pero de un modo muy distinto-. Controlando la situación.

-No creo que vayas a poder controlarla -respondió ella, invitándolo, desafiándolo.

-¿Quién va a hacerlo entonces?

-Nadie -susurró ella.

Emoción. Reconocimiento. Impaciencia.

Y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, él también lo sentía.

-Así estaremos iguales -comenzó a recorrer su clavícula con los dedos-, Pero sigue habiendo un problema.

-¿De qué se trata? -Serena no quería más retrasos. No quería más conversación.

Sólo quería acción.

En los labios de Darien apareció una sonrisa picara.

-Aún no hemos decidido quién va estar por encima.

Serena sonrió del mismo modo.

-La princesa siempre está por encima.

-¿Ah, sí? Si quieres podemos empezar así y ya veremos qué pasa luego.

En el momento en que se imaginó desnuda encima de Darien, la realidad la golpeó en la cara Lo más probable era que aquella aventura acabara en desastre. Claro que su trabajo ya era un desastre de todos modos, así que mejor vivir la experiencia con la que llevaba soñando y deseando más que nada en el mundo más de tres semanas. Seguramente sólo sería una noche. Él no quería nada más.

¿Por qué no ser un poco egoísta, como todo el mundo pensaba que era, y pensar en lo que «ella» quería? Lo que quería era estar con él. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y él lo sabía. No había más que ver la seguridad con la que la acariciaba. No le pedía permiso porque sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Ya había empezado.

Le rozó la mejilla con los labios suavemente antes de que Serena hiciera un ligero movimiento para que sus bocas se encontraran por fin.

La besó como sólo él sabía y Serena respondió a su beso del mismo modo. Quería hacerlo arder de deseo, como ardía ella... completamente fuera de control. Tan fuera de control que ni siquiera había podido seguir sujetando la copa y se le cayó de entre los dedos.

No podía pensar en nada, sólo sentir el tacto de sus labios, el movimiento de su lengua, que buscaba una respuesta que ella estuvo encantada de darle.

Levantó las manos para acariciarle la espalda y apretarlo contra sí. Él enterró una mano en su cabello mientras con la otra la estrechaba con fuerza, dejándola que sintiera su erección. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y no los abrió cuando Darien comenzó a andar, pues sabía que la llevaba al dormitorio... a la cama. Estaba tan excitada que lo habría hecho allí mismo, en el suelo, sobre la mesa... no le importaba dónde, sólo quería...

Por fin abrió los ojos y vio que las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas. La cama era enorme.

Levantó la cara para volver a besarlo, pero entonces él se puso de rodillas y le pasó las manos por las piernas, desde los muslos a los tobillos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Admirar tus tobillos. Tienes las piernas y los pies más bonitos que he visto en mi vida.

-Es por los tacones -le explicó y se sintió estúpida y satisfecha con aquel cumplido.

-No. Te he visto caminar descalza. Tienes unas piernas increíbles.

Comenzó a subir las manos por sus piernas, por debajo del vestido.

-¿Vas a mirar debajo de la falda?

-Voy a hacer más que mirar -dijo al tiempo que se ponía en cuclillas.

Serena sintió el calor y la humedad de su boca en el muslo. Comenzó a subir lentamente por su piel. Ella le acarició el pelo y se movió inconscientemente. Deseaba que subiera un poco más.

De pronto se puso en pie y Serena pudo ver que se le había acelerado la respiración y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Aprovechó el momento para desabrocharle la camisa porque quería tocarlo, saborearlo y que la hiciera suya. Le besó el pecho, lo acarició con la lengua y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Él se lo permitió durante un momento, hasta que soltó un gruñido, la agarró de las caderas y se apretó contra ella al tiempo que su boca volvía a apoderarse de la de ella. Serena quería gritar, suplicarle que siguiera, que saciara una necesidad que ya no podía controlar.

Pero entonces levantó la cara y respiró hondo. Serena se dio cuenta de que iba a obligarla a bajar el ritmo.

La miró sonriendo mientras le bajaba lentamente la cremallera del vestido. Ella movió los hombros para que los tirantes cayeran solos.

El vestido cayó al suelo y Darien lo siguió con la mirada. Se quedó en silencio un momento, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Llevas ropa interior.

-Siempre -respondió ella con un escalofrío.

-¿Es que no eres tan desenfrenada como dicen, princesa?

Qué poco sabía.

-Para ti, demasiado -lo empujó suavemente, obligándolo a dar un paso atrás, hacia la cama.

Un empujón más y lo dejó tumbado boca arriba...

-Adelante, belleza, ponte encima.

Serena estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran guapa, pero él hacía más que eso. Sólo con mirarla hacía que se sintiera hermosa, pues en sus ojos había una intensa pasión, casi dolorosa.

Se bajó las braguitas lentamente ante su atenta mirada. Después se subió de rodillas a la cama y trepó por su cuerpo hasta sentarse sobre su tesoro. Era increíble sentir su fuerza a través de la tela del pantalón y sería mucho mejor cuando estuviera desnudo, pero por el momento, era divertido jugar un poco. Le acarició el pecho y vio cómo crecía su deseo. Eso era lo que ella quería, tenerlo en sus manos, ansioso por hacerla suya. Le desabrochó el pantalón para poder tocarlo realmente.

Pero en lugar de levantar la pelvis como ella había esperado, Darien se deslizó por la cama hacia los pies, de modo que Serena quedó sentada sobre su pecho. La miró a los ojos con satisfacción y deseo antes de volver a moverse, agarrándole las piernas. Bajó un poco más y Serena ya no estaba sentada sobre su pecho, sino sobre su cara.

Dios.

Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Él lo decidió por ella. La agarró de la cintura con ambas manos.

-¡Darien! -exclamó al sentir el primer beso en la cara interna del muslo... y luego...

No esperaba nada tan íntimo tan pronto. Quizá fuera una estupidez en la situación en la que se encontraban, pero aquello era... era...

-¿Qué? -le preguntó él, acariciándola con los dedos donde antes había estado la lengua-. Pensé que habías dicho que querías estar encima.

-Sí, pero... -tuvo que dejar de hablar al volver a sentir su lengua-. Es... -cerró los ojos cuando él tomó en su boca la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y succionó-. Es... es... increíble.

Maravilloso. Increíblemente erótico.

Se agarró a su pelo, aferrándose a la realidad cuanto podía mientras él hacía magia con la lengua y los labios.

Apenas podía respirar, apretó los párpados, dejándose llevar por la intensidad de la sensación.

-Darien -susurró, ansiosa por sentir la liberación, pero sin querer que aquello acabara.

El respondió levantando un brazo hasta su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con dos dedos.

Serena quería gritar. Estaba a punto de gritar, pero no podía hacerlo entre gemidos de placer. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo y lo único que pudo hacer fue pronunciar su nombre otra vez.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir encima? -le preguntó en un tono de voz que sólo sirvió para excitarla aún más.

Serena apenas podía mantenerse erguida; lo cierto era que lo único que quería era tumbarse y disfrutar. Así pues, se inclinó a un lado y se echó sobre la cama.

-Lo siento, Darien. Cuando haces eso, no puedo...

-¿Qué, moverte?

Él se puso a cuatro patas como un león y Serena estuvo encantada de convertirse en su presa.

-Ni pensar... -murmuró ella-. Ni hablar...

Efectivamente, sólo pudo gemir cuando él bajó la boca hasta su pecho y comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con la lengua.

Recorrió su cuerpo lentamente hasta que cada centímetro de su piel ardía de deseo y estaba húmedo por sus besos. Ella levantó la pelvis a modo de invitación, de súplica, porque necesitaba sentirlo dentro de una vez.

-Darien -meneó la cabeza cuando él le besó el cuello porque eso ya no era suficiente. Lo quería todo y lo quería ya.

Entonces él abandonó su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones y sacó un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla. Serena siguió susurrando su nombre porque cada vez que lo hacía veía cómo le brillaban los ojos y temblaba de deseo.

-Si te parece bien, princesa, esta vez me pondré yo encima -dijo con una erótica sonrisa.

Serena dejó de fingir y respondió con auténtico placer al sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

-Sí, sí...

Se sumergió en ella con un solo movimiento y sin dejar de sonreír. El placer era tan grande que Serena apenas podía soportarlo.

Se agarró a sus hombros cuando empezó a moverse, haciéndola suya y dándole todo lo que tenía. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas y trató de seguir su ritmo para darle el mismo placer que él le proporcionaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y aquella deliciosa tortura continuó hasta que ella ya no pudo controlar la reacción de su cuerpo.

Se arqueó por última vez y se dejó llevar por una sensación que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las convulsiones se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Perdida en el placer, apenas oyó su propio grito.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo Diez

Serena estaba despierta, pero no abrió los ojos. Sabía que aún era temprano, muy temprano, pero no podía dormir más. Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar... Nunca volvería a ser la misma después de aquel encuentro sexual.

Darien era increíble. Tan hábil y tan intenso en la cama como en los negocios. No podía creerlo, pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo volvía a sentir la llamada del deseo. Y pensar que había pretendido hacer a Darien esclavo de la pasión... La verdad era que no había tenido mucha oportunidad la noche anterior.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza. La noche anterior. La fiesta. Sus errores. El desafío de Darien de que organizara otra fiesta.

Dios.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos lo encontró observándola, alerta.

-¿Te arrepientes? -le preguntó directamente.

-No -no de haberse acostado con él. De eso, jamás. ¿De otras cosas? Quizá sí.

-Por supuesto -dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa-, No eres de las que se arrepienten de nada.

¿Seguía pensando que no tenía sentimientos profundos, que no era más que una princesa superficial a la que sólo le gustaba ir de juerga? Desde luego no iba a reconocer lo profunda que era la conexión que había sentido con él la noche anterior. Lo bien que le había hecho sentir.

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó con tensión-, ¿Por qué, tú sí te arrepientes?

-No. De esto no.

¿Entonces de qué? Estaba claro que algo lo preocupaba, pero también estaba claro que no iba a compartirlo con ella. Nada de emociones, ni de pensamientos. Aunque quizá volviera a compartir su cuerpo. Sus ojos tenían de nuevo ese brillo dorado.

-Fue una experiencia demasiado buena como para no repetirla -dijo él suavemente.

Desde luego, y ella estaba lista para repetirla en aquel mismo instante. No podía evitarlo, a pesar de la imagen que sabía que tenía de ella, su cuerpo ya había empezado a reaccionar y estaba deseando acurrucarse contra él, saborear la tensión de la excitación... y olvidarse del desastre de la fiesta durante unos minutos más.

Darien le pasó la mano por los hombros.

-A ti no te van las relaciones serias.

No era una pregunta, parecía que lo daba por hecho. ¿Quién le había dicho tal cosa? Lo cierto era que hasta ese momento nunca había tenido una relación seria, pero todo podía cambiar. Alguien podría hacer que viera las cosas de otra manera. En aquellos momentos, todo en su vida parecía muy inestable.

La mano de Darien fue bajando desde los hombros hacia su pecho y entre los senos, quizá para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención.

-A mí tampoco -dijo él.

-No -respondió Serena, aunque no lo creía del todo.

Darien podía coquetear y divertirse, pero era una persona demasiado intensa y responsable; estaba segura de que estaría encantado de tener una relación seria... con la mujer adecuada. El problema era que ella no era esa mujer, y él quería dejárselo claro.

Muy bien. Tampoco querría nada serio con él. Era demasiado mandón, demasiado controlador... y se controlaba especialmente a sí mismo.

-Podemos trabajar luego -propuso al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y la mano-. Ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco.

¿Qué podía decir? -Sí.

Se tumbó sobre ella, haciéndose de nuevo con la posición dominante y ella se lo permitió. Por el momento. Sólo una vez más.

Después de pasar una hora más en la cama, no precisamente durmiendo, y otra en la ducha, donde apenas había tenido tiempo de enjabonarse, Serena habría necesitado echarse una siesta, pero él se había sentado a la mesa y estaba trabajando.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pedido que hiciera, seguramente ella también tendría que ponerse a trabajar, pero se preguntaba si alguna vez podría estar a su altura... en algún terreno. Al salir del dormitorio, vio que Darien había ordenado que subieran su equipaje de la habitación que había ocupado el día anterior.

-Vamos a trabajar día y noche -dijo para que lo oyera el botones que estaba descargando las bolsas-. Será más fácil que duermas en la otra habitación de la suite.

Serena lo miró, sin saber si reírse o enfadarse por la arrogancia con que había decidido dónde iba a dormir ella. También se fijó en cómo cuidaba de la reputación de ambos. No quería chismorreos.

-Es cierto -murmuró más de cerca cuando el botones se hubo marchado-. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

No quería pararse a pensar en el tiempo que tenían, pero lo hizo de todos modos. ¿Sería sólo aquella noche, una semana... o hasta que se cansara de ella?

Se apartó de él con la excusa de ir a deshacer el equipaje en la segunda habitación, pues quería tener cierto espacio para ella sola. Aunque pasase la noche con él, en sus brazos, cosa que deseaba desesperadamente, necesitaba sentir que mantenía cierta independencia. Además, no quería que estuviera encima de ella mientras intentaba organizar la fiesta.

Como él había establecido su oficina en el salón, Serena ocupó la mesa de la terraza acristalada, desde donde se disfrutaba de unas vistas espectaculares de la isla. Se sentó y encendió el ordenador portátil.

Darien estaba hablando por teléfono con algún contratista. Era impresionante lo rápido que pasaba del sexo a los negocios. Ella también debía aprender a hacerlo... y pronto.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ponerse en contacto con los malditos medios para no volver a cometer el mismo error. Hizo una lista de revistas, periódicos y canales de televisión..., quería que estuviesen todos. Darien buscaba promoción e iba a tenerla.

Les pediría que acudieran por la mañana... o quizá la noche anterior a la fiesta, si era necesario. Se aseguraría de que las habitaciones de la prensa estuvieran todas en la misma planta del hotel, lejos del resto de invitados, que necesitarían intimidad. Los periodistas podrían visitar el hotel durante el día, acompañados por el director y así estar libres para el comienzo de la fiesta.

Una vez trazado el plan general, comenzó a recabar los datos para ponerse en contacto con todos los medios y, una hora más tarde, llegó el momento de empezar hacer llamadas.

-Pero he oído que anoche hubo una gran juerga -dijo el primer periodista-. Un evento muy exclusivo y sin la presencia de la prensa.

Serena cerró los ojos un momento. Debería haber estado preparada para responder a esa clase de comentarios.

-Hubo una pequeña fiesta, sí... una especie de ensayo general -explicó, inventándose excusas sobre la marcha-, Pero la de la semana que viene será la gran gala. Una fiesta de la alta sociedad que se celebrará en el hotel para presentarlo al mundo entero.

-Un poco tarde para invitaciones, ¿no? -el periodista no parecía dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

Seguramente intuía que había una buena historia detrás de aquella invitación tan tardía, pero Serena no iba a hacer pública su humillación.

-Si no le interesa...

-Allí estaremos. ¿Podremos acceder a todas partes con las cámaras?

-No podrán grabar la fiesta en sí, pero sí el lugar y más tarde la llegada de los invitados. Podrán hacer algunas fotos dentro del salón, pero después de un rato deberán dejar que los asistentes se relajen y puedan disfrutar de la fiesta.

Se sirvió de su nombre para hablar directamente con los fotógrafos y periodistas de las mejores publicaciones. Todas las revistas querían la exclusiva, pero ella se negó a dársela a una en particular.

Tuvo la misma conversación al menos veinte veces, pero sólo habló con los grandes medios; estaba segura de que muchos otros acudirían por su cuenta en cuanto se corriera la voz. Una vez que consiguió que todos ellos confirmaran su asistencia, lo que le llevó varias horas, tuvo que reservar los vuelos y mandarles todos los detalles por correo electrónico.

Ya al final de la tarde, se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y respiró hondo. Llevaba todo el día trabajando, prometiendo una fiesta increíble que aún no había empezado a organizar siquiera.

De pronto sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y se dio cuenta de que en todo el día no había comido nada, sólo había tomado un zumo de naranja. Nunca había pasado tantas horas trabajando, en toda su vida.

Aun así, no era suficiente.

Intentó animarse diciéndose que tenía los elementos básicos. El hotel era increíble..., pero la prensa esperaría algo fuera de lo común. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a hacerlo.

La ansiedad empezaba ya a apoderarse de ella cuando apareció Darien con gesto malicioso y seductor. Serena se olvidó automáticamente de la fiesta. Seguía deseándola y quería tenerla en ese mismo instante.

Se puso en pie. Ya no le dolían las piernas de estar sentada, sino que se sentía ligera.

El se quitó la camisa y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. No hacía falta que dijera nada.

Apenas pudieron llegar al dormitorio entre caricias y besos.

Después Darien llamó a recepción y pidió que les subieran una selección de los mejores platos del restaurante. Cenaron en la terraza, con la ciudad a sus pies.

Con energías renovadas, Serena le puso la mano en el muslo y sonrió al sentir la rapidez con la que reaccionaba su cuerpo ante el más mínimo roce.

No habían encendido la luz del dormitorio, que estaba tenuemente iluminado con las luces de la ciudad. Ellos podían ver el exterior, pero nadie podría verlos desde fuera. Era una suerte, porque no tardaron en quedarse desnudos y en fundirse íntimamente.

Cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente él ya no estaba en la habitación. La cama aún conservaba el calor de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a todo aquello: a la intimidad, a los abrazos... De pronto se quedó helada. Más le valía no acostumbrarse; él ya le había advertido que no quería relaciones serias, que aquello no duraría. Seguramente no se prolongaría más que aquella semana... hasta que volviera a meter la pata con la fiesta.

¿Cómo demonios iba a organizar otra fiesta? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que fuera aún mejor que la anterior? Sin apenas dinero ni tiempo. Trató de dejar a un lado el pánico y enfrentarse a problemas uno a uno.

La lista de invitados. Tenía que darse prisa. Por suerte sabía que muchos de los invitados de fuera de Aristo iban a pasar la semana en la isla, recorriendo las playas a bordo de un lujoso yate. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con ellos ese mismo día, pero no podría conseguir las invitaciones en seda pura de la primera fiesta.

Optaría por la sencillez, la elegancia y, con un poco de suerte, los invitados lo verían ligeramente misterioso..., no sospecharían que no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a ser realmente el acontecimiento. Hizo un boceto en un papel y luego fue a hablar con Stella, la encantadora secretaria del director del hotel, que seguramente podría ayudarla con los programas informáticos de diseño.

Tres horas más tarde estaban enviando el archivo a la impresora. Pasó otras dos horas peleándose con el ordenador para imprimir los sobres y finalmente, pudo enviar a uno de los botones del hotel a entregarlos personalmente a los invitados; de uniforme y con una invitación sencilla... No era brillante, pero tampoco estaba mal. Por el momento, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

A esas alturas necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y un trasplante de cerebro para poder seguir con aquella locura. Paseó por la playa privada del hotel, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una idea para la fiesta, pero todo lo que se le ocurría estaba ya muy visto: bailes de disfraces, blanco y negro, noches tropicales, piratas y princesas... Qué aburrimiento.

La decoración iba a ser una pesadilla, teniendo en cuenta que el presupuesto sólo daría para pagar la comida y el vino. El salón del hotel era precioso, pero ¿cómo iba a convertirlo en algo especial?

No podía volver a llenarlo todo de orquídeas. ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? Aristo era un lugar para ricos y famosos, donde iban a relajarse y a disfrutar de la buena vida. Ya les había dado un baile en el que sólo habían podido encontrar lo mejor. Lleno de opulencia, casi decadente.

Sonrió al recordar que había acusado a Darien de querer que organizara una orgía. Se detuvo en medio de la playa y analizó de nuevo la idea. ¿Y si convertía el baile en una noche de seducción que prometiera saciar el apetito de todos los presentes… y darles todo tipo de placeres?

Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar lo que había estudiado en la universidad sobre los griegos antiguos; esos sí que sabían organizar fiestas. ¿Y si creaba un escenario que evocara aquellos tiempos, aquel espíritu decadente y hedonista? Darien la había llamado hedonista, quizá pudiera aprovechar la idea y crear un festín de los sentidos. ¿Sería posible?

Sí. Tendría que serlo. Era la única idea que había tenido y, además, había despertado su lado más pícaro. Darien la había hecho sentir como una diosa sensual y, aunque sabía que no duraría, quizá pudiera tentarlo con vino y fruta, y conseguir así hechizarlo durante unos días más.

Sintió una nueva emoción. En la otra fiesta todo había sido de importación, pero no podía repetirlo, así que esa vez optaría por los productos locales. Volvió al hotel con la cabeza llena de ideas. Quizá pudiera conseguirlo. Volvía a tener la situación bajo control.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo Once

Sentado delante de su escritorio, Darien trató de no pensar demasiado en que Serena llevaba horas fuera, en que la echaba de menos y en que otra vez la deseaba. Una noche no le había bastado, ni tampoco dos. Ni mucho menos. Su cuerpo lo tenía esclavizado y, de repente, se daba cuenta de que quería saber más de ella; quería meterse dentro de su cabeza igual que se había metido en su cuerpo. Quería saber qué era lo que hacía que frunciera el ceño mientras dormía o por qué parecía melancólica cuando creía que estaba sola. Lo había visto en Sidney y también allí. Deseaba saber todo eso y también, simplemente, la deseaba a ella.

Levantó la mirada al oír el ruido de la puerta y le dio las gracias al dios del sexo, fuera quien fuera. Serena estaba resplandeciente con aquel sofisticado vestido, que lucía con la misma facilidad con la que llevaría unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta. Sólo ella era capaz de vestir ese tipo de prenda con tal sencillez y aparente falta de esfuerzo. Darien no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

Ella se apoyó en la puerta para cerrarla; entonces Darien vio la expresión que tenía en la cara y su cuerpo se tensó aún más.

Serena ya había visto antes ese brillo en sus ojos... la noche que había estado a punto de besarlo. Sabía lo que significaba, que estaba metido en un lío. Y quería estarlo. Oyó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego una cremallera que se bajaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había soltado el bolígrafo; estaba demasiado ocupado mirando cómo se movía. Una diosa había entrado en la habitación y prometía hacer realidad todas sus fantasías.

-Es la hora del té, Darien.

-¿Sí? -¿había conseguido hablar, o sólo lo había pensado?

La seductora se acercó un poco más.

-¿Te apetece?

El se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a intentar hablar.

-¿Por qué no?

El modo en que lo miraba revelaba que sabía perfectamente el efecto que estaba causando en él. Consiguió quitarse el vestido con aparente facilidad a pesar de las cintas que cubrían la espalda. Llevaba una ropa interior bonita y sencilla, pero también se la quitó y Darien tuvo que admitir que le gustaba mucho más lo que había debajo.

Estaba completamente desnuda, a excepción de los zapatos. Darien la miró de abajo arriba... las piernas esbeltas, el pequeño triángulo de vello entre las piernas, la cintura estrecha, los pechos con los pezones erectos, el cuello y la larga y sedosa melena. Pero lo que más lo excitó fue el deseo que había en sus ojos celestes como el cielo, en la sonrisa pecaminosa, en todo su rostro. Quería divertirse y él estaba encantado de ofrecerle dicha diversión.

Se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre una mesa baja, regalándole una vista magnífica de su sexy trasero.

Darien estaba dividido entre dos deseos. Una parte de él quería hundir la cara entre sus piernas y devorarla hasta hacerla estremecer, hasta que lo agarrara del pelo y gritara su nombre.

Otra parte sólo quería sumergirse en ella con fuerza y rapidez, una y otra vez, hasta que ella lo apretara con sus músculos, se aferrara a sus hombros y sí, gritara su nombre.

Quizá hiciera ambas cosas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía moverse. Ella lo miraba de tal manera que lo único que podía hacer era seguir allí sentado y esperar a ver qué iba a hacer.

Cuando volvió a ponerse recta y lo miró de nuevo, Darien vio que había sacado un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla. Dios.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella, de los movimientos de su cadera mientras se acercaba. Abrió el paquetito a la vez que caminaba. Darien tenía los pantalones a punto de reventar, nunca había sentido semejante excitación.

-¿Qué hay de los preliminares?

Ella dejó el preservativo sobre la mesa.

-Acabas de verlos.

El intentó respirar con normalidad, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado excitado.

Serena tiró de su silla y la giró para dejarlo mirando hacia ella. Bajó la vista y vio el bulto de sus pantalones.

-Parece que tienes un pequeño problema, Darien.

Le pasó las manos por el cuerpo, pero eso no sirvió para calmarlo, sino más bien al contrario.

-Eso parece -susurró él.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras le desabrochaba el botón y luego intentaba bajarle la cremallera.

-De pequeño nada, Darien. Más bien es colosal.

Él maldijo entre dientes mientras se desabrochaba, lo que le produjo un gran alivio. Los calzoncillos también le estorbaban así que desgarró la tela.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y su sonrisa no hacía más que crecer.

Darien se movió con inquietud.

-Quédate quieto -le ordenó ella.

La miró, sorprendido, y vio el desafío de su mirada.

Dio un paso hacia él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, momento que Darien aprovechó para besarle el cuello. La sonrisa de su rostro iluminaba toda la habitación.

Darien tuvo que agarrarse a los reposabrazos de la silla mientras ella le colocaba el preservativo con habilidad y delicadeza.

Por fin se arrodilló sobre él, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas, y lo hizo suyo. El sólo pudo mirar, esperar y sentir, más excitado de lo que había estado en su vida.

Serena cerró los ojos al introducirlo dentro de sí. El soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Estaba muy excitado, por lo que ella tuvo que abrirse poco a poco para él. La sensación era increíble.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-Qué bien.

Eso era decir poco. Era fantástico.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, subiendo y bajando, girando la pelvis sobre él en un baile sensual que amenazaba con volverlo completamente loco.

La sensación aumentó, pero también la necesidad de hundirse más y más en ella. Tenía que tomar su cuerpo, conquistarlo y hacer que se rindiera entre espasmos de placer. El instinto le decía que tenía que hacerle sentir lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él, que era esclavo de la pasión. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le pedían que se moviera más... más rápido, más fuerte. Pero ella seguía controlándolo.

Pensó en números de teléfono, valores de acciones, listas de hoteles... cualquier cosa que pudiera tranquilizarlo un poco. Llegó incluso a recitar el alfabeto, pero sólo llegó hasta la a. Intentó empezar de nuevo.

Por fin vio con gran alivio que también a ella empezaban a faltarle las fuerzas. Tenía la respiración acelerada y la expresión de sus ojos revelaba que estaba muy cerca del clímax. Darien movió las caderas levemente, sólo para hacerle saber dónde estaba el poder.

Serena subió un poco, a punto casi de salirse y vio cómo aumentaba la frustración de su mirada. Sabía que quería más movimiento..., ella también, pero le encantaba ver la cara que ponía mientras lo provocaba. Le encantaba inclinarse sobre él, ponerle los pechos junto a la boca, rozándole los labios con los pezones. Nunca lo había oído gruñir de ese modo. Tenía la mirada vidriosa, la piel húmeda de sudor. Su rostro reflejaba una deliciosa mezcla de placer y dolor.

-Necesito... -ni siquiera podía terminar la frase-. Necesito...

-¿Qué, Darien? -le susurró al oído al tiempo que volvía a bajar sobre él, tomándolo del todo. Vio que él movía los labios, pero no entendía lo que decía-. ¿Qué dices?

-El alfabeto, estoy recitando el alfabeto.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -intentó reírse, pero de sus labios salió un gemido. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y decidió dejarlo libre-. Mírame, Darien. Siénteme -comenzó a moverse más y más rápido-. Disfruta.

-¿Y tú? -dijo, apretando los dientes.

Serena le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Yo voy un paso por delante de ti.

Darien dejó de acariciarle la espalda, la agarró de las caderas y comenzó a moverla un poco más. Fuerte. Rápido. Frenético.

Creció en su interior y de pronto fue ella la que empezó a gruñir y él a sonreír con malicia. Le dolían las manos de sujetarla, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado cerca del éxtasis.

Un movimiento más y llegó por fin. Otro orgasmo en el que ella gritó entre risas y lágrimas para luego deleitarse con los espasmos y los gritos de placer de él, que finalmente había perdido el control.

-Eres una bruja -murmuró él unos minutos más tarde, aunque aún no podía respirar con normalidad.

Ella sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

-La verdad es que me gusta estar por encima.

Darien comprendía su alegría, su éxito. La miró a los ojos unos segundos. Entonces la levantó, la puso en pie y se levantó también él. La agarró de la mano y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio. Allí la tomó en brazos y la tiró sobre la cama con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

Ella sintió de nuevo la excitación, a pesar de que acababa de quedarse completamente saciada, pero ahí estaba otra vez.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó mientras él se terminaba de quitar la camisa, los pantalones y lo que quedaba de los calzoncillos.

Darien volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

-Te voy a demostrar quién es el jefe.

Esa misma noche, Serena encendió el ordenador y buscó información en Internet sobre los rituales de las fiestas dionisíacas de la antigua Grecia. Lo que encontró la hizo sonreír. Pero ¿cómo iba a lograr ese toque de picardía? Vio muchas imágenes en las que distintos artistas reflejaban aquellas escenas decadentes. Serían perfectas como decoración, pero ni el Louvre ni la National Gallery de Londres iban a prestar obras de valor incalculable para una fiesta. Quizá podría proyectar los cuadros más famosos en las paredes del salón. Frunció el ceño... Era una posibilidad, pero no sería perfecto y ella buscaba la perfección.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Camille, su compañera de universidad, con la que había estudiado Historia del Arte en París. La casa de sus padres parecía una galería por la extensión y calidad de su colección de obras de arte. Recordó también los tapices de la madre de Camille, que su padre había relegado a un ala poco transitada de la casa porque creía que no eran «arte». El matrimonio solía discutir dónde estaba la frontera entre el arte y la artesanía. Quizá tuvieran alguna escena griega. Serena sólo se acordaba de que tenían cientos de obras, muchas de ellas guardadas en un armario. Siguió buscando en Internet para saber bien qué necesitaba.

Después de encontrarlo fue a ver a Darien: se había quedado dormido en el sofá, con los pies encima de la mesita. Había descubierto que cuando dormía, dormía de verdad... con la misma dedicación y entrega con la que afrontaba cualquier otra actividad de su vida. Así pues, estaba segura de que no oiría la conversación que iba a mantener por teléfono.

-Tengo un pequeño problema -confesó a su amiga después de las exclamaciones de alegría y de ponerse al día la una a la otra.

Le explicó brevemente el tema de la fiesta... sin mencionar que tenía que prepararla a toda prisa para subsanar el error que había cometido en la anterior.

-¿Podría pedirte prestados algunos de los tapices de tu madre? -le indicó a continuación cuáles necesitaba exactamente.

-¿Quieres esas antiguallas para una fiesta?

Desde luego eran antiguos, pero Camille los describía de un modo nada halagador. Serena sonrió. Con la luz, la música, la comida y el ambiente adecuada, aquellas «antiguallas» servirían para transformar el majestuoso salón del hotel en el espacio íntimo que ella buscaba. Las enormes telas tejidas con hilos de oro acentuarían la sensación de lujo y riqueza. Y además aportaría un toque distinto, original.

-Si encuentras la manera de llevarlos, son todos tuyos.

«Genial».

«Maldita sea».

Pensó ambas cosas simultáneamente. ¿Cómo iba a transportarlos hasta Aristo? No podía incluir en el presupuesto el coste del transporte desde París, que además no sería precisamente barato. Pero había tomado una decisión. Sabía que aquellas piezas crearían el ambiente adecuado, lo demás surgiría de manera natural.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la fiesta? -le preguntó a Camille. Sería estupendo tener cerca una cara amiga.

-No puedo, querida. Me voy a Nueva York.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más antes de despedirse. Serena le dio las gracias y prometió llamarla de nuevo cuando hubiera organizado el transporte.

Se quedó pensando en ello. Si pudiera acceder a su fondo fiduciario..., pero estaba bloqueado; sólo disponía de una humilde cuenta bancaria y de lo que había ganado en las semanas que llevaba trabajando para Darien. Consultó la cuenta por Internet. Tenía algo de dinero que había reservado mentalmente para comprarse otro vestido para la fiesta. Qué tonta había sido de no llevar un segundo vestido. Apretó los dientes. Tendría que improvisar con el vestuario. El dinero de la cuenta serviría para transportar los tapices. Siempre podía ponerse el vestido de la semana anterior.

No. Eso iba en contra de todas las reglas.

Quería una fiesta distinta y quería llevar algo nuevo y diferente. Entonces recordó las palabras de Darien: no todo giraba en torno a ella.

Cruzó la habitación y lo miró, no podía estar cómodo tumbado así. La imagen la hizo sonreír. Era la segunda noche que dormían juntos..., no recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo así. Pero lo cierto era que era muy agradable estar allí los dos solos, en aquel apartamento en medio del cielo... como en un pequeño nido. No sentía el menor deseo de marcharse, no necesitaba salir a bailar. Se tumbaría con él en el sofá si no hubiera acaparado todo el espacio. No, Darien tenía que irse a la cama si no quería despertarse con un terrible dolor de cuello y seguramente también de muy mal humor.

No podía llevarlo al dormitorio sin despertarlo. Sintió un escalofrío sólo de pensar en hacerlo. Bueno, si no había más remedio...

Lo hizo con suavidad, cubriéndole el rostro de besos y acariciándole la barbilla y el cuello. Lo sintió estremecerse cuando por fin se coló en sus sueños.

El abrió los ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Estaba soñando contigo -murmuró con voz ronca-, Y ahora estás aquí.

-Aquí estoy -dijo ella, dándole otro beso.

La rodeó con un brazo y la apretó contra sí, con una fuerza que ella misma había despertado. Ya no había escapatoria.

-¿Vas a hacer realidad el resto del sueño?

El ya había realizado muchas de sus fantasías. Darien satisfacía todos sus deseos físicos.

-Claro, pero tienes que decirme qué quieres que haga.

Sus miradas se encontraron y estalló la pasión entre ambos. Darien se lo dijo con las manos, con palabras y ella no tuvo el menor problema en hacer realidad sus deseos, disfrutó cuando lo vio estremecerse de placer, renunciando por completo a controlar su cuerpo. En su rostro no había ni rastro de sarcasmo, sólo necesidad. Serena supo que aquel viaje estaba aún lejos de terminar. Y sintió una intensa alegría.

Serena pasó el día trabajando sola en la terraza acristalada mientras Darien iba de una reunión a otra. Ella deseaba que se interesara por lo que estaba haciendo, se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué le parecía lo que estaba preparando, si creía que iba a salir bien. No se sentía tan segura de sí misma como la semana anterior.

Pero él estaba tan ocupado que lo último que necesitaba era que ella lo cargara además con sus preocupaciones. Ya lo estaba distrayendo bastante de otras maneras. Lo primero que hacía cuando volvía a la habitación era ir a su encuentro y por las noches siempre había bastante acción antes de acabar entregándose al sueño.

Darien ya no parecía tener ningún interés en seguir siendo su jefe, entre ellos había conversaciones y risas de amantes. Ella era la diversión y la relajación que necesitaba en su tiempo libre. Ese era el papel que le había encomendado y que Serena había aceptado. Por eso no le decía lo nerviosa e insegura que se sentía... no sólo por la fiesta, sino por todo, especialmente por él.

Porque había despertado en ella sentimientos que jamás había experimentado: el deseo de estar con él para siempre. Sus anteriores relaciones no le habían hecho desear nunca algo duradero; ahora, en cambio, era en lo único en lo que pensaba. Echó a un lado aquella fantasía y trató de concentrarse en la realidad, pues sabía que aquello no podría ser nunca más que una aventura temporal. El mismo se lo había dicho. Una vez saciara el deseo que sentía por ella, le pediría que se fuera.

Siempre le pedían que se fuera.

Pero el hecho de saber lo que pasaría no le impidió tratar de luchar contra lo inevitable... trabajando con ahínco para que él acabase queriendo que se quedara.

Tenía que buscar una iluminación excepcional para la fiesta; olvidarse de que Darien acabaría rompiéndole el corazón y concentrarse en lograr un resultado impresionante. Al principio había pensado en llenarlo todo de distintos tipos de velas que le dieran un ambiente íntimo, como el refugio de dos amantes. El titilar de las llamas crearía una cálida sensación. El problema era que sería muy arriesgado por motivos de seguridad, además las velas pequeñas se consumirían varias veces a lo largo de la velada y habría que reponerlas, lo cual resultaría muy molesto, y no podía colgar aquellos valiosos tapices en un ambiente lleno de humo. Así pues, la iluminación tendría que ser eléctrica. La araña de cristal que colgaba del techo del salón era magnífica, pero quería algo más. Quizá podría utilizar bombillas de colores, pero... no, ya estaba muy visto. Y resultarían vulgares al lado de la araña.

Necesitaba que alguien la aconsejara. No Darien, estaba demasiado ocupado; además quería hacerlo sola y sorprenderlo, quería darle la intimidad sobre la que había bromeado aquella noche en la galería de arte.

Sólo podía recurrir a lo que conocía bien. La discoteca a la que tantas veces había ido de adolescente siempre había tenido una iluminación magnífica, llena de efectos, así que esa misma tarde fue a ver a Ben, el propietario.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que lo haga prácticamente gratis?

-Todo el mundo sabrá quién ha realizado la iluminación, será una estupenda promoción para ti.

-Pero la semana pasada ya hiciste una fiesta allí, ¿no? ¿Tampoco pagaste a los proveedores?

Serena cambió de postura con incomodidad.

-Bueno, la situación es distinta. Te estoy pidiendo un favor, Ben. Por los viejos tiempos.

-Es una lástima que no me lo pidieras la semana pasada. He oído que la mitad de los proveedores vinieron ni más ni menos que desde Australia.

Serena se maldijo a sí misma por su torpeza. Se había ganado la antipatía de los proveedores de Aristo por haber llevado su propio equipo de fuera; lo cual, además, había fundido el presupuesto. Estaba claro que los veranos que había pasado bailando y divirtiéndose en la discoteca de Ben no eran suficientes.

-Es una noche en la que viene bastante gente al club, así que necesitamos el equipo aquí -le dijo con brusquedad-. No puedo ayudarte.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida, contrariada.

-Pero, Ben...

Él se dio media vuelta. Le dio la espalda, literalmente, y ella se quedó allí de pie, como una tonta. No tuvo más remedio que marcharse, sola y con las manos vacías.

Probó suerte en otra discoteca, donde descubrió que su viejo «amigo» ahora no era más que un conocido que no tenía el menor interés en ayudarla. Se fue de allí más rápidamente que de la primera, con la intención de probar suerte una última vez. Las calles de la ciudad le parecían oscuras y desconocidas; aquél había sido su territorio durante mucho tiempo y, sin embargo, ahora se sentía como una completa extraña.

Empezaba a preguntarse si habría alguien en Aristo a quien pudiera recurrir. Nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarla. ¿Acaso llevaba tanto tiempo fuera que la gente se había olvidado de ella? O quizá nunca habían sido sus amigos realmente. Quizá sólo habían buscado su presencia porque sabían que eso atraía clientes. Ahora que ya no vivía allí, no tenía nada que ofrecerles a cambio de su ayuda. Se sintió profundamente humillada. Había sido una ingenua al creer que la apreciaban. Lo cierto era que todo se reducía a la fama, la Corona y el dinero.

Se quedó frente a la puerta de la tercera discoteca, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para entrar. No tardó mucho en volver a salir, pues enseguida se dio cuenta de que el director tampoco estaba por la labor de ayudarla. No quería seguir intentándolo, sólo quería volver al hotel a lamerse las heridas y volver a levantar sus defensas.

Pero allí estaría Darien, y con él necesitaba más defensas que con nadie. El miedo al rechazo la acechaba por todas partes.

Al día siguiente Darien la sorprendió mirando al ordenador con gesto desesperado.

-Sal a comer conmigo.

Fueron en taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde eligieron un pequeño y tranquilo restaurante en el que servían una comida excelente. Estaban mirando la carta cuando Darien recibió un mensaje en su Blackberry y tuvo que responder, no sin antes pedirle disculpas.

Serena sabía lo mucho que podía tardar en contestar a un mensaje y, como estaba muerta de hambre, llamó al camarero y pidió para los dos. El la miró con sorpresa cuando el camarero se hubo marchado.

-¿Te parece bien lo que te he pedido? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Es exactamente lo que habría pedido yo -apagó la Blackberry y la dejó a un lado.

Serena lo había observado lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran sus preferencias a la hora de comer.

-Sé qué es lo que te gusta.

Darien la miró fijamente, con ese brillo dorado en la mirada, pero con más intensidad que de costumbre.

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Lo que había en su mirada no era sólo deseo, de pronto parecía estar viéndola por vez primera, con más claridad... y le gustaba lo que veía.

-¿Siempre trabajas tanto? -le preguntó porque lo cierto era que apenas tenía tiempo libre, aunque nunca se quejaba; de hecho, parecía disfrutar de ello.

-Mi padre nos inculcó su ética del trabajo. No importaba que hubiéramos nacido en una familia rica, teníamos que demostrar lo que valíamos y tener éxito por nosotros mismos.

Y él lo había conseguido, por supuesto. Cosa que no podía decirse de ella.

-¿Qué habría pasado si no lo hubieras conseguido?

-Esa posibilidad no existía -respondió sin dudarlo-, Si se trabaja, se obtienen los frutos deseados.

-¿De verdad crees que es así de simple?

Hubo una breve pausa mientras les servían la comida.

-Claro. Todo el mundo acaba consiguiendo lo que busca con esfuerzo.

Ja. Serena sabía muy bien lo que era esforzarse y no conseguirlo. Claro que quizá sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Dos.

-Deja que adivine, tú eres el mayor de los tres.

En los labios de Darien apareció una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres responsable, perfeccionista, has cumplido con creces las expectativas de tu familia. E incluso cuando te metes en algún lío, lo haces con discreción.

Se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo soy más bien uno de los miembros suplentes de la familia -respondió ella, que acababa de perder el apetito.

-¿Y el hacer públicos los líos en los que te metes te reporta la atención que necesitas?

Claro, lo que necesitaba era que le gritaran constantemente y la enviaran lejos del resto de la familia. Serena ocultó el dolor que sentía y se encogió de hombros, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Es posible.

Darien se concentró durante unos segundos en el pescado que había pedido para él y luego le preguntó:

-Si no fueras princesa, ¿qué crees que harías? ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

Serena tuvo la sensación de que aquello era una trampa y decidió no contestar como él esperaba.

-No tiene sentido pensarlo. La realidad es que soy una princesa desde que nací; es parte de mí, como el color del pelo o de los ojos.

-Pero puedes cambiar de color de pelo y de peinado.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y apartó el plato-, ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en cambiarme? Soy lo que soy, Darien. Eso es todo.

-¿Sí? Yo tengo la sensación de que eres mucho más de la imagen que proyectas.

-No busques cosas que no existen -más le valía escuchar su propio consejo y dejar de buscar amabilidad, comprensión o ternura..., cosas que estaba deseando ver en su mirada.

-Finges ser superficial y egoísta, pero haces cosas de las que creo que ni siquiera eres consciente.

Serena soltó una tensa carcajada.

-¿Qué cosas, ir de compras y salir a bailar? Eso es lo que hago.

-También te gusta ayudar a los demás. Te gusta hacer que la gente se sienta bien. Eres generosa con tu tiempo -hizo una pausa antes de añadir-: Conmigo eres muy generosa.

Por supuesto, porque le gustaba mucho. Pero en esos momentos deseaba que la dejara tranquila, que no intentase seguir analizándola. Muy pronto le pediría que se fuera, como hacía todo el mundo. Nadie la quería a su lado durante mucho tiempo. Ni su familia, ni su amante.

Si le revelaba algo de su propia naturaleza, todo sería más doloroso. No quería enfrentarse a la humillación; a la lástima y a la vergüenza que sentiría Darien por ella si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por él. Lo mejor era mantenerse firme para que no descubriera lo mucho que deseaba amar y ser amada.

Pero él siguió intentándolo. Se inclinó hacia ella y le preguntó en voz baja, como si fuera algo íntimo:

-¿Hay algo que no tengas y desees mucho?

Durante un instante, Serena cerró los ojos y lo vio con claridad. Una casa que pudiera convertir en su hogar, un lugar en el que pudiera sentirse a gusto y a salvo de manera duradera. Sin miedo a que la echaran o la rechazaran.

Un hogar..., algo que no había tenido nunca.

Darien se echaría a reír si se lo dijese, si compartiese con él sus sueños más secretos. No quería volver a ver el sarcasmo en sus ojos. Así que buscó una respuesta digna de una princesa superficial.

-Ropa y zapatos de diseño para toda la vida... y gratis.

Darien se acercó un poco más y la miró a los ojos.

-Eso no es lo primero que te ha venido a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-El gesto de nostalgia que he visto en tu rostro antes de que cambiaras de opinión y eligieras darme otra respuesta, cerrándote de nuevo.

Aquello la hizo estremecer. Maldito fuera por ser tan observador.

-¿Qué es lo primero que has pensado?

-Eres muy inteligente, seguro que lo adivinas.

El se recostó en su asiento y la observó con gesto desafiante. Serena esperaba que no se lo propusiese en serio.

-Puede que sí, que lo haga.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo Doce

Ciertas cosas empezaban a encajar. Otras no. El cerebro de Serena comenzaba a estar demasiado confundido como para trabajar como debía. En los últimos días había tenido la experiencia sexual más maravillosa que habría podido imaginar. Darien había cumplido su promesa; nunca paraba hasta que la hacía gritar de placer. Una y otra vez, le regalaba orgasmos que la sacudían por dentro y hacían que acabara suplicándole un descanso. Pero en realidad siempre deseaba más; lo físico y algo más que eso. La presión que suponía la organización de la fiesta y la potente sensualidad de Darien la tenían exhausta.

Sólo podía pensar en él. Cada vez le gustaba más. No tendría por qué haberle dado aquella oportunidad; cualquier otro la habría despedido hacía tiempo. Y Serena sabía que no le había dado esa oportunidad sólo porque se estuviera acostando con él: siempre esperaba lo mejor de todo el mundo. Quería que la gente alcanzara el máximo de sus posibilidades. Era lo que esperaba de sí mismo y de los demás. Y era lo bastante justo para comprender que a veces se necesitaba más de una oportunidad para conseguirlo, que no todo el mundo era tan competente como él.

Sin embargo, ella sabía también que no habría más oportunidades y no quería defraudarlo. Aunque lo haría tarde o temprano. Siempre acababa defraudando a todo el mundo.

No obstante, seguía con la firme intención de intentarlo y organizar la fiesta lo mejor que pudiera. Así cuando ella se hubiera ido, Darien no la recordaría como un absoluto fracaso, ni como una gran decepción. No quería que la apartara de su lado, pero sabía que era inevitable; en algún momento, ella haría alguna estupidez y todo habría acabado. O sencillamente, dejaría de sentirse atraído por ella.

Intentó olvidarse de él al menos durante cinco minutos para seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta. Lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos era la animación. Quería algo sofisticado para la primera parte de la gala; para después buscaría al mejor DJ de Aristo. Ya había comprobado que no podía recurrir a sus viejos contactos, así que probó en las nuevas discotecas de la ciudad. Tendría que ir a escucharlos para ver si estaban a la altura; no tardaría más de una hora. Sabía que Darien no querría acompañarla, pues estaba demasiado ocupado y había empezado a acusar el cansancio de sus interminables jornadas delante del ordenador. No quería molestarlo con un problema que tenía que resolver ella sola.

Salió en mitad de la noche, cuando la vida nocturna aún estaba empezando. Le costó mucho abandonar la cama en la que Darien dormía plácidamente, más atractivo que nunca. Por una vez, Serena no tenía ganas de meterse en un ambiente cargado y lleno de gente. Resultó que el DJ era horrible. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de rabia.

Cuando volvió a la cama, casi dos horas más tarde, él se dio la vuelta para abrazarla.

-Tienes que entrar en calor -le dijo al sentir sus manos.

Así era, por dentro sentía el frío del fracaso y de la decepción que había supuesto descubrir que aquellos con los que creía que podía contar no querían ayudarla.

Al día siguiente recorrió las calles de la ciudad y por fin consiguió dar un paso adelante. En la asociación de teatro de aficionados dio con un muchacho, que parecía tener unos dieciséis años, el cual había hecho un magnífico trabajo de iluminación en el último montaje del grupo. Serena sólo esperaba que no lo llenara todo de cables y provocara un accidente.

Después pasó varias horas hablando con el chef del hotel.

-La semana pasada servimos los mejores manjares del mundo. Esta vez queremos que la fiesta sirva para ofrecer lo mejor de Aristo, pero tenemos un presupuesto algo limitado -añadió con una sonrisa-. Va a ser toda una prueba para ti.

-Ya veo, ya -el chef aún parecía nervioso, a pesar de que estaba al tanto desde hacía ya varios días.

-¿Entiendes qué es lo que pretendo?

-Claro.

Al salir de allí se cruzó con Stella, la secretaria del hotel, y se fijó en las líneas asimétricas de la falda que llevaba.

-¿Dónde te has comprado esa falda? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Me la ha hecho mi novio -dijo con orgullo-. Es diseñador.

Serena observó detenidamente la prenda; estaba bien hecha y era original. Muy interesante.

-¿Vende en alguna tienda?

-No, no, aún no. Acaba de terminar los estudios.

-¿Te importaría darme su número?

Stella parecía sorprendida, pero se lo dio y Serena lo llamó de inmediato. Se reunió con él sólo unos minutos más tarde.

-Hola, princesa Serena -el novio de Stella, Tino, la saludó con actitud informal, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que los miembros de la realeza fueran a verlo a su modesto apartamento.

Serena observó sus bocetos y las obras que había hecho para el proyecto final de sus estudios. No tardó en tomar una decisión.

-Que quiere que haga ¿qué? -le preguntó Tino, asombrado.

-El vestido de fiesta más espectacular que se te ocurra.

-¿En dos días? -no parecía tan atónito, sólo algo escéptico-, Pero usted no suele llevar obras de diseñadores desconocidos.

Eso era cierto. Siempre llevaba ropa exclusiva e increíblemente cara.

-Después de esto, ya no serás desconocido.

Tino la miró de arriba abajo con gesto crítico.

-Es usted aún más delgada de lo que parece en las fotos.

Sabía que había perdido peso en los últimos días.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Supongo que no puedo decir que no.

-Gracias.

-Pero tendrá que dejarme que lo haga a mi estilo... sin injerencias.

Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y, a juzgar por su trabajo, Serena pensó que quizá tuviera motivos para estarlo.

-Mientras tenga un aspecto decente, tienes vía libre.

-Genial -de pronto parecía un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

Serena esperaba no haberse equivocado.

-Otra cosa -dijo de pronto, contenta de haberse acordado-. Necesito todo un ejército de camareros guapos.

-La agencia de modelos -respondió Tino, pensando en voz alta-. Si saben que va a estar allí la prensa, lo harán gratis.

Cualquier aspirante a estrella estaría encantado de tener la oportunidad de acudir a semejante fiesta y aparecer en alguna foto.

-No hace falta que sea gratis, sólo al precio habitual, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Yo me encargo. ¿Qué ropa tienen que ponerse?

-No tengo presupuesto para vestuario, pero tienen que estar espectaculares... aunque de uniforme. Los invitados deben saber que están allí para ayudar... y tiene que ser algo acorde al tema de la fiesta.

-Clásico, ¿no?

-Pero con un toque travieso.

-Algo así como usted, princesa.

Serena sonrió levemente.

El joven diseñador se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

-Cualquier modelo que se precie tiene una camiseta de Calvin Klein.

Serena lo miró, alarmada.

-¿Una camiseta? Tino, queremos que sea una fiesta con glamour -¿en qué lío se había metido?

Tino chasqueó los dedos con decisión.

-No se preocupe, déjemelo a mí. Con todo lo que tenía que hacer y el poco tiempo del que disponía, Serena no tenía alternativa.

El viernes por la tarde por fin consiguió ver a su vieja amiga Mina, aunque no pudo pasar mucho tiempo con ella. De camino al hotel, Serena rezó para que Darien no estuviera allí. Necesitaba estar a solas. Ver a Mina la había afectado más de lo que pensaba y, si Darien le hacía algún comentario cínico o alguna pregunta, sabía que no tendría fuerzas para responder.

Pero allí estaba, sentado a la mesa, invadido de trabajo. Lo saludó con una tenue sonrisa y se dirigió a la terraza acristalada. Se sentó frente al ordenador y observó el presupuesto, pero empezó a ver borrosas las cifras. Después de tanto tiempo sin derramar una lágrima, le ardían los ojos como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Estás bien? -Darien apareció de pronto.

-Sí -se apresuró a decir ella, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla-. Sólo un poco cansada.

-¿Has podido ponerte al día con tu amiga?

Serena asintió y parpadeó varias veces.

-Sí, ha sido fantástico.

No podía creer que Mina hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a tantos sufrimientos mientras su mayor preocupación era decidir a qué fiesta iba cada noche. Jamás habría imaginado los secretos que Mina había tenido que ocultar. Comparado con todo aquello, sus problemas parecían ridículos y se avergonzaba de haber sentido envidia de ella al verla hablar de su hijo. El rostro de Mina se había iluminado al ver aparecer al pequeño en el salón. Su amor por él era más que evidente y, al verlo, Serena había sentido algo inexplicable, una especie de pinchazo en un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que existiera dentro de ella.

Mina le había contado algunas de las cosas que le habían sucedido durante aquellos años, pero ahora se la veía muy feliz. Se alegraba enormemente de que su amiga hubiera encontrado el amor y la alegría que tanto merecía. Malaquite había abdicado; había renunciado a todo un reino por la mujer a la que amaba.

Serena no podía ni imaginar que alguien sintiera por ella esa clase de amor tan incondicional y desinteresado. Claro que tampoco lo merecía. En toda su vida no había sido más que una frívola; lo único que le había interesado era divertirse. Trabajaba para algunas organizaciones benéficas, sí, ¿y qué? No era nada comparado con todo lo que podría hacer.

¿Qué debía hacer a partir de ahora? Haruka, el nuevo príncipe regente, seguía buscando el diamante cuya desaparición había provocado una gran inestabilidad en el país, por lo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que la dejara volver. Aunque lo cierto era que llevaba tanto tiempo desconectada de su país que ya ni siquiera lo sentía como suyo. La gente de la que se había rodeado de adolescente le había dado la espalda..., y tampoco se había divertido saliendo aquellas últimas noches; se había sentido sola.

Otra cosa en la que Darien había tenido razón. Estaba perdida. No sabía ni dónde ni cómo iba a encontrar lo que quería.

-Seguro que se ha alegrado mucho de verte -Darien seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta, observándola.

Sus vidas eran tan distintas. Mina había elegido verdaderas prioridades, como cuidar de su hijo y ahora amar a su marido. Serena deseaba también esa clase de cosas; y sin embargo, allí estaba, cometiendo los mismos errores que había cometido cinco años atrás..., buscando el amor y la aprobación en los lugares equivocados. Llevaba tanto tiempo comportándose como una tonta, que ahora que quería que las cosas fueran distintas, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. -Sí.

Fijó de nuevo la vista en la pantalla. Debía concentrarse en la fiesta, pero no podía dejar de mirar el vacío que había en el apartado de animación. Estaba tan desesperada que empezaba a barajar la idea de hacer una recopilación de música en su MP3 y ponerla como ambientación. Parpadeó una vez más, quizá esperaba que de pronto apareciera algo por arte de magia. También le habría gustado que Darien volviera a su mesa y la dejara superar a solas aquel momento de autocompasión. Lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, observándola y haciendo que se sintiera incómoda.

De pronto se acercó a ella y le cerró el ordenador. Serena lo miró, horrorizada.

-Se guarda automáticamente -la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Serena vio tal expresión de ternura en su rostro que por un momento le pareció posible compartir sus preocupaciones con él. Pero no, no podía confesarle todo lo que le preocupaba; especialmente porque la mayoría tenía que ver con él y con lo que cada vez sentía con más fuerza. Dios, parecía una niña tonta. Lo tenía todo: juventud, belleza, fama, dinero. ¿Cómo podía quejarse?

Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era tumbarse en la cama y llorar, pero no quería admitir que estaba cansada, no quería que Darien pensara que no podía con el trabajo... o con él.

-Yo también estoy cansado -dijo él, leyendo al menos parte de sus pensamientos-. Ven -le tendió la mano-, vamos a descansar un rato.

Serena dio por hecho que lo que buscaba no era descansar precisamente y lo cierto era que no se sentía con fuerzas para nada más. Pero la sorprendió. La llevó a la cama y se puso a quitarle la ropa, no con pasión sino con ternura, lo que hizo que a ella se le encogiera aún más el corazón. Luego se desnudó él también, se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó.

Serena se volvió a mirarlo y vio el brillo de su mirada; seguía habiendo pasión. Y resultó que sí que le quedaban fuerzas para algo más. No podía estar tumbada junto a él y no acariciarlo. De pronto sintió la necesidad de saber que seguía deseándola a pesar del agotamiento. Tenía que saber que se deseaban el uno al otro más de lo que necesitaban cualquier otra cosa, que aún no se había cansado de ella, que aquello no estaba a punto de terminar.

Lo besó y, cuando él respondió del mismo modo, la necesidad y la pasión se dispararon. Estaba perdida. No tenía fuerzas para seguir manteniendo esa falsa imagen. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma. Aquello era real. Jamás había experimentado un sentimiento tan profundo y quizá por eso no podía ocultarlo.

-¿Disfrutas, princesa? -le preguntó él.

-Dios, Darien... -susurró mientras lo sentía moverse en su interior, hacerla suya. Levantó las caderas para que se zambullera hasta lo más hondo.

Lo amaba. Susurró de nuevo su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos que él no podía ver porque tenía los párpados cerrados. Apenas podía creer lo que sentía, la intensidad de aquella emoción.

-«Dios, Darien...» ¿qué?

Percibió en su voz aquel toque de sarcasmo que conocía tan bien. Él seguía pensando con claridad mientras ella se perdía en una marea de amor. Le había entregado su corazón, pero el de él seguía intacto.

Y lo odió por ello. Por un momento lo odió con la misma pasión que lo deseaba y lo amaba. No podía decir nada más sabiendo que él seguía completamente lúcido en un momento tan sublime.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiera adivinado lo que había estado a punto de decirle, lo que tanto deseaba confesarle. Era una tonta.

Intentó dejar de sentir, pero él no se lo permitió. Con sus besos y sus caricias, Darien consiguió que no pudiera seguir escondiéndose.

-¡Así, así, así! -no sólo le imploraba que le regalara un nuevo orgasmo. Quería algo más, quería que aquello no fuera una aventura meramente física.

Quería que él sintiese algo más por ella, que la viera como una igual en todos los sentidos.

Tenía que controlar aquel amor que no podía entregarle porque él jamás la correspondería.

No pudo decir aquellas palabras, pero tampoco pudo detener la reacción de su cuerpo. Se entregó al placer que él le ofrecía. Ya lloraría más tarde, cuando estuviera sola. Por una vez, no gritó al alcanzar el clímax.

Darien se quedó bastante rato tumbado sobre ella y a Serena no le importó porque sabía que pronto añoraría aquella sensación. Parpadeó varias veces para que no pudiera ver ni rastro de su debilidad, de su dolor. Más que nunca, debía mantener su imagen y olvidarse de lo cansada que estaba de fingir, de protegerse.

Entonces él le agarró la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos. Serena intentó ocultar la necesidad y el amor que sentía, pero Darien debió de ver algo en su mirada, algo que no le gustó, porque de pronto su gesto se endureció. Le soltó la barbilla y se tumbó a su lado. La giró suavemente y la abrazó por la espalda, con ternura, pero no podía verle la cara. Ni él a ella.

-Tienes que dormir un poco -le dijo a modo de orden.

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y Serena sintió que iba relajándose, entregándose al cansancio hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Cerró los ojos. Estaba casi dormida cuando sintió que él se movía, sintió el frío que dejó en la cama al levantarse y quiso pedirle que no se fuera.

Quizá lo hizo, porque enseguida volvió a sentir su peso sobre el colchón. Intentó permanecer despierta para disfrutar del momento, pero después, al recordarlo, no supo decir cuánto tiempo había estado allí sentado, acariciándole la frente con increíble ternura. Quizá incluso lo soñó.

Serena se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Qué demonios hacía durmiendo? Aquélla era su última noche para encontrar a alguien que le proporcionara la música de la fiesta. Miró el reloj, eran casi las nueve. Si era necesario, pasaría la noche entera buscando a alguien; era absolutamente esencial para el éxito de la fiesta. Se vistió con el uniforme de noche: vestido ajustado y sandalias de tacón.

Darien estaba en el salón, mirando por la ventana. Se volvió hacia ella en cuanto entró en la habitación, parecía sorprendido.

-No creí que fueras a despertarte en toda la noche.

-Tengo cosas que hacer -dijo mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Serena no quería que sé ablandara ahora. ¿Qué habría visto aquella tarde en su cara? Sabía que trataba de acercarse a ella, pero no podía permitírselo, al menos en ese momento.

-Tú me lanzaste un desafío, Darien. Deja que intente superarlo.

El la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Aún pareces cansada.

Tenía más de un motivo para estar cansada. No obstante, dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es que no me he maquillado.

-Te he visto recién duchada. No es la falta de maquillaje.

No. Estaba agotada, pero no iba a rendirse. Llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de demostrar algo y ahora estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo... Si lograba ese último detalle, quizá entonces Darien viera algo más en ella, quizá pudiera permitirle que lo hiciera. Si le demostraba que podía confiar en ella, quizá pudiera relajarse y bajar la guardia. Y quizá si lo hacía, él quisiera que se quedara a su lado.

-Tengo que supervisar unos detalles de última hora. Luego nos vemos -le tiró un beso y salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Se le acababa el tiempo y no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Darien estaba tendido en la cama, medio despierto, pero soñando con su princesa. La imaginó tumbada a su lado, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, como los ponía muchas veces mientras dormía, completamente expuesta a su mirada, completamente relajada. En la oscuridad, mientras esperaba su regreso, tuvo que admitir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con ella. Le gustaba tenerla cerca, sentir que era suya. Era como si todo estuviese despertando dentro de él; se sentía más vivo que nunca. Pero no era sólo por el sexo, que era increíble, era ella... su compañía, su conversación, su risa.

Aquella tarde había vuelto cansada y triste, y se había aferrado a él; su boca y sus manos habían buscado algo más que sexo. Después, cuando la había mirado a los ojos, había descubierto en ellos mucho más de lo que jamás habría esperado. Algo que nunca había creído que pudiera desear.

Aquella mirada lo había hecho estremecer porque se había dado cuenta de que deseaba todo lo que ella quisiera ofrecerle.

La atracción que sentía por Serena no disminuía. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella la deseaba un poco más. No sabía cómo iba a salir de aquella situación sin resultar herido, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a albergar la esperanza de no tener que hacerlo.

Serena era atrevida, inteligente y a veces huraña, pero también era dulce, sexy y generosa. Lo sabía y deseaba creer que también era leal. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando sin descanso, esforzándose de verdad, por eso quería ayudarla. Quizá se había equivocado al juzgarla, quizá fuera distinta. Pero cuando comenzaba a albergar esperanzas, surgió de nuevo la incertidumbre.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama; estaba demasiado cansado como para llegar a una conclusión.

Sólo quería que volviera pronto.

Se despertó temprano, sólo y de mal humor. Ni siquiera el café y un delicioso croissant con chocolate consiguieron animarlo. No había ni rastro de Serena. No parecía que hubiese vuelto y él no quiso llamar a la puerta del dormitorio para comprobarlo. La incertidumbre empezaba a resultarle muy incómoda.

Encendió el ordenador para responder correos electrónicos y mirar los periódicos. Primero echó un vistazo a los australianos y luego a la prensa local, para ver si decían algo de la fiesta de esa noche.

De pronto vio una foto en la que Serena aparecía algo borrosa, saliendo de una discoteca agarrada al brazo de un hombre.

La princesa Serenity con peor aspecto que en otras ocasiones. Con una palidez impropia de ella, se entregó a la vida nocturna y se ha dejado ver en tres discotecas distintas...

Darien volvió a leer el pie de foto y comprobó la fecha y la hora que aparecían en la parte inferior de la imagen. Sí, era de esa misma noche.

Había otra foto en la misma página en la que se la veía en otra discoteca, y otra un poco más abajo... tomada unos días antes. Pero si había pasado todas las noches con él... ¿o no?

Dios. Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no podía estar del todo seguro. Esos últimos días había dormido muy profundamente. Estaba cansado, mental y físicamente, por culpa del trabajo y de sus explosivos encuentros sexuales. También estaba cansado emocionalmente.

Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas. Quizá Serena había estado saliendo sin decírselo.

El fantasma de la traición volvía a aparecerse.

¿Acaso no era suficiente para ella? ¿Qué demonios quería aquella mujer? Qué ingenuo había sido, pensó con furia. Lo sabía desde el principio y, sin embargo, había llegado a la estúpida conclusión de que estaba cansada de trabajar en la organización de la fiesta. Había soñado que pudiera querer algo más de su relación, había imaginado incluso que podría estar enamorándose de él. Si no fuera tan patético, se habría echado a reír. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto, tan ingenuo?

De nuevo.

Estaba cansada porque salía todas las noches. ¿Con quién habría estado bailando? ¿Habría ido de sus brazos a los de otro? Lo invadió una profunda amargura que lo obligó a moverse. Tenía que hacer algo. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, atormentado por el dolor y los recuerdos. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tenían que ser tan desleales con él?

Pero aquella vez era peor, mil veces peor. Lo que más le había dolido del engaño de Esmeralda había sido la humillación pública. Ahora no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, sólo sentía dolor. Lo único que le importaba era lo que le había hecho Serena.

Se paso las manos por el pelo. No debería dolerle tanto, no debería sentirse como si algo lo desgarrara por dentro.

Era una frívola vanidosa, con una necesidad insaciable de que la adoraran. No sabía lo que eran el amor ni la lealtad, no era capaz de sentir nada por nadie. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto, como para querer creer en ella? ¿Cómo había podido dejar que las hormonas le dictaran lo que debía hacer? ¿Cómo había podido llegar a creer, a esperar que realmente pudiera ser distinta?

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Darien se dio media vuelta y la vio aparecer. Llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior. El vestido con el que la habían fotografiado en distintos clubes, exhibiéndose.

-¿Lo has pasado bien? -preguntó al tiempo que iba hacia ella.

Serena lo miró con recelo.

El no necesitaba preguntarle nada más, pero no pudo contenerse.

-Estás muy pálida. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-La verdad es que...

-Por supuesto que te duele. Debes de tener una tremenda resaca si estabas tan borracha como para salir de esa discoteca tambaleándote.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada.

-Echa un vistazo a la foto, princesa. Un poco fea, ¿no crees? Para ser tan presumida, me sorprende que dejaras que te fotografiaran así.

Se puso aún más furioso al ver la sorpresa que se reflejó en el rostro de Serena al ver las fotografías.

-¿Es que pensabas que no me enteraría? -soltó una ácida carcajada-. No puedo creer que pensara que te lo estabas tomando en serio. Pensé que estabas cansada de trabajar, por una vez en tu vida. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? En lugar de trabajar, has estado saliendo todas las noches en secreto, como una niñata de dieciséis años.

-Yo...

-Has salido más noches, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Es que no aguantas ni una semana sin salir? Esta noche es la fiesta. ¿Lo habías olvidado?

-No, no lo había olvidado.

-Cuando acabe la fiesta, todo esto se habrá terminado -estaba deseando poder olvidarse de ello. Quería olvidar hasta el último minuto que había pasado con ella, todos los gemidos, todas las caricias. Pero por el momento, sólo sentía rabia-, Pensé que eras algo más, Serenity. Deseaba que fueras algo más. Pero lo cierto es que no eres más que una niña superficial y malcriada.

Serena tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, sí. Estaba agotada, se había pasado la noche yendo de discoteca en discoteca en busca de alguien que pudiera pinchar decentemente en la fiesta. Por fin había dado con un tipo con un aspecto algo aterrador que le había prometido que no pondría nada demasiado alto o sin melodía. No había podido dormir porque, cuando por fin había vuelto al hotel, había ido a la oficina para terminar el comunicado para la prensa. ¿Qué creía Darien que había estado haciendo? El modo en que la miraba, la acusación que veía en sus ojos, le había provocado indignación.

-¿Dónde has estado? -no parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema.

Por fin ella tuvo ocasión de responder.

-¿Vas a creerme si te lo digo?

Vio cómo él apretaba los dientes y sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

-No voy a decírtelo, porque no servirá de nada. Tú ya me has juzgado -era evidente que había decidido pensar lo peor sin tener ninguna evidencia-. Pensé que eras una persona justa, Darien. Capaz de dar una oportunidad, incluso una segunda. Y en el terreno laboral sí que lo haces, pero en lo personal, no. No me has dado la menor oportunidad.

No intentó defenderse. ¿Para qué molestarse? ¿Cómo había podido pensar que había visto algo más en ella? Había llegado a preocuparle que hubiera podido adivinar lo que sentía por él. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de creer que podía ver lo que había bajo su fachada? ¿Cómo había podido desear que fuera así?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es evidente que no eres más que una egocéntrica y una frívola.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, Darien... -dijo con cansancio-.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar?

Al menos ahora ella sabía a qué atenerse, se dijo Serena.

Estaba completamente sola.


	14. Chapter 13

Capitulo Trece

Serena pasó toda la mañana supervisando todos los detalles de la decoración. Fueron necesarias varias horas para colgar los tapices, pero las luces ya estaban en su sitio, el chef y su equipo trabajaban a un ritmo vertiginoso, pero divirtiéndose. Parecía imposible, pero todo estaba saliendo bien. El DJ había acudido puntual a la cita y había instalado el equipo, Serena sólo podía cruzar los dedos y esperar.

Tino fue a llevarle el vestido poco después de comer. Nada más ponérselo, Serena se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba a pesar de que el diseñador había trabajado únicamente con sus medidas, sin realizarle ninguna prueba previa. Era un traje precioso.

-Tienes mucho talento -le dijo, mirándose al espejo-. En cuanto pueda te encargaré algo más, pero estoy segura de que voy a ser la primera de una larga lista. ¿De dónde has sacado esta tela?

-De Bahréin. Me costó una fortuna y no me había atrevido a cortarla -le confesó el diseñador con evidente nerviosismo-. Pero creo que no ha quedado nada mal. Es bonito, ¿no?

-Es muy suave -la seda le acariciaba la piel. Tan delicada y frágil como se sentía ella por dentro-. ¿Qué tal están los camareros?

-Guapísimos -respondió con certeza-, Stella está supervisando el maquillaje y los peinados.

Serena consiguió esbozar una sonrisa. Aún tenía miedo de haberse equivocado, pero si debía guiarse por el resultado del vestido, parecía que estaba a salvo.

-Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho.

Tino dio un paso atrás y la observó con gesto profesional.

-Los va a dejar boquiabiertos.

Serena sonrió de nuevo y esperó que tuviera razón. Aunque sólo había una persona a la que quería dejar boquiabierta.

-Tú lo has diseñado.

-Pero no habría sido lo mismo sin una figura como la suya. Gracias por la oportunidad, Alteza.

Tino se dio media vuelta mientras Serena se quitaba el vestido y se ponía una bata.

-Gracias. Me has ayudado mucho más de lo que crees.

Después de colgar el vestido, lo acompañó a la puerta de su dormitorio y se quedaron charlando un momento, Serena apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Me encargaré de decirles a todos los periodistas quién es el diseñador de mi vestido.

-Genial.

-Disfruta de la fiesta.

-Lo mismo digo, Alteza. Descanse un poco. No he creado ese vestido para que lo lleve alguien con ojeras.

Cómo no, Darien tuvo que aparecer justo en ese momento. Llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante, pero cualquiera diría que se había enfrentado a un vendaval; tenía la corbata torcida, el pelo alborotado, los ojos rojos y sombra de barba en la cara.

Serena se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba puesta una bata. Se sintió más desnuda de lo que había estado nunca delante de él. Pero, a pesar de su vulnerabilidad, él no la veía... no como era realmente. Tampoco vio inocencia alguna en ella, ni en la situación.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando; lo peor, como siempre. Lo único que veía era una chica superficial, incapaz de ofrecer más que un rato de diversión, algo que le ofrecía a cualquiera. No importaba lo que ocurriera aquella noche, lo bien que saliera el baile; él nunca la vería como realmente era.

Los miró de arriba abajo antes de pasar junto a ellos, fue directo a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Tino la miró enarcando ambas cejas.

-Lo siento -dijo Serena, pero no le dio ninguna excusa. Simplemente se despidió de él lo más cordialmente posible.

Ya había cerrado la puerta cuando Darien apareció de nuevo.

-¿Quién era ése?

-¿Porqué?

-Por curiosidad.

Serena fue hacia él con paso firme, algo que no encajaba con los latidos desesperados de su corazón.

-Tú no confías en mí, ¿verdad, Darien?

Silencio, Serena sintió la amarga decepción en todo el cuerpo. En sus ojos enrojecidos vio que no podría escucharla y ella estaba demasiado herida y demasiado cansada como para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero sí le dijo un par de cosas.

-Sólo ves lo que quieres ver, y eso estropea lo que hay entre nosotros. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

No podía confiar en ella, se negaba a hacerlo. Serena no lo comprendía, ¿qué había hecho para que dudara de ella de esa manera? Todos sus sueños y esperanzas murieron en ese momento. Si no podía confiar en ella, jamás podría amarla.

-No quiero nada de ti -le dijo mirándola con furia durante unos segundos antes de volver al dormitorio y cerrar de nuevo de un portazo.

Esa vez el portazo fue más fuerte.

Serena se metió en su dormitorio en silencio. Se apretó el estómago con el puño, como si tratara de detener una hemorragia.

Finalmente, después de respirar hondo varias veces, consiguió transformar el dolor en frío acero. Por mucho que dijera que no quería nada de ella, Serena sabía que no era cierto. Aún seguía deseándola, aunque se negara a ver todo lo que era en realidad. Ella no era sólo un divertimento. Era mucho más que eso, aunque Darien no lo reconociera. Se dijo a sí misma que no debía importarle lo que él pensara. Sabía que era imposible, pero iba a intentarlo de todos modos.

Esa noche iba a mostrarse orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, con la cabeza bien alta. Le gustase o no a Darien Chiba.

Bajo el agua caliente de la ducha se permitió un momento, sólo uno, de debilidad; dejó que las lágrimas le cayeran por la cara y sintió el dolor que le atenazaba la garganta y el estómago. Durante ese instante se permitió sentir el corazón roto.

Después volvió a cerrar la herida y deseó no haber descubierto nunca que se podía sentir tanto dolor. Se secó las lágrimas y apartó todos los pensamientos de su mente. No iba a aparecer en el baile con los ojos rojos. Ningún hombre se merecía tanto.

Darien pasó toda la tarde lejos del hotel. El director se encargaría de enseñárselo todo a la prensa. Él sólo tenía que aparecer para la fiesta. No conseguía dejar de sentir rabia, rabia y dolor. Querría haber gritado y que ella le hubiese gritado a él, que le hubiese confesado sus andanzas de la noche anterior, pero Serena se había negado, quizá porque era culpable. Sin embargo, era él quien se sentía culpable. Serena le había hecho sentir que era él el que había obrado mal. Muy típico de las mujeres, retorcer las cosas hasta salirse con la suya.

Él sólo quería saber la verdad.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo. No había hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que se había propuesto. Había intentado concentrarse en el trabajo, pero le había resultado completamente imposible.

Se afeitó con rapidez y se puso el esmoquin nada más salir de la ducha, aún con el pelo mojado. Se miró al espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y, por primera vez en toda la semana, no se molestó en meterse un preservativo o más en el bolsillo. Aquella locura se había terminado.

Al salir al salón recordó la escena de esa tarde; el tipo en vaqueros y con aspecto cansado, como si hubiera estado despierto toda la noche. Ella también se había pasado la noche en vela, pensó Darien con profundo dolor, pero no entre sus brazos.

No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba en esos momentos, ni tampoco sabía con quién.

Pero, aunque muriera en el intento, iba a tener que aprender a que eso no le importara.

Serena no podría estropear demasiado la noche. El hotel era fantástico, había comida y vino; con que hubiera un poco de música y conversación, todo iría bien. Quizá no fuera el rotundo éxito que él había imaginado, pero se las arreglaría. Cuando antes se marchara de aquella isla, mejor.

Se acercó a la mesita en la que el personal del hotel les dejaba el correo y los periódicos. Había una tarjeta, pero no era para él, en realidad era algo que había escrito Serena y que había dejado allí para que lo enviaran. Era una postal, estaba con la parte escrita hacia arriba y Darien no pudo evitar leerla. Estaba dirigida a Atlanta House, Serena decía lo mucho que se alegraba de que Sandy hubiera dado a luz a una niña preciosa y que estaba deseando verla. Les mandaba besos y abrazos para todas y prometía volver a escribir pronto. Darien la echó a un lado, pues la ternura que transmitían aquellas palabras le hacía dudar de lo que creía cierto. Debajo había otra postal, ésa dirigida a la línea de ayuda a adolescentes de París. No la leyó entera, no fue necesario. Darien parpadeó un par de veces. Así que también se mantenía en contacto con ellos.

Además de las tarjetas había un muñeco de madera con una etiqueta que decía Hecho a mano en Aristo. Estaba encima de un sobre dirigido a Sandy, de Atlanta House. Era un detalle muy bonito. Darien meneó la cabeza. No quería pensar en Serena como alguien capaz de hacer esas cosas.

Miró de nuevo el muñeco con sentimientos encontrados. Lo mejor sería bajar a la fiesta y ver qué se le había ocurrido preparar a Serena.

Por mucho que se recordara a sí mismo que no le importaba, a cada paso que daba hacia el salón, se sentía más nervioso.

Se detuvo en la puerta.

Aquello no se parecía a nada que hubiera podido imaginar. Nadie podría haberlo imaginado; nadie excepto Serena. Una mezcla de orgullo y amargura se apoderó de él.

Lo había conseguido.

A un lado del salón había una multitud de gente... De la prensa, esa vez habían acudido todos, como él quería. Todas las miradas se concentraban en el mismo punto.

Serena se hallaba en el centro del salón, hablando... Darien no sabía lo que decía porque sólo parecía funcionarle un sentido, la vista. Llevaba un vestido increíble. Los tirantes descansaban justo al borde de los hombros, lo que acentuaba la belleza de su clavícula. Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos al recordar el tacto de su piel, de todo su cuerpo... suave y, al mismo tiempo, fuerte, poderoso.

Tenía un pronunciado escote, le marcaba la delicada cintura y las caderas para después caer en una cascada dorada hasta el suelo. Darien no reconocía el tipo de tela, pero parecía tener vida propia.

Estaba increíble, como una verdadera princesa. Y de pronto le parecía completamente fuera de su alcance. Volvió a hablar y esa vez sí oyó lo que dijo.

-Guarden ahora sus cámaras y prepárense para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Pero nadie bajó la cámara, sino que siguieron haciendo fotos, retratando a la princesa preferida de todo el país, más hermosa que nunca.

Con un solo gesto de Serena aparecieron dos filas de camareros; una de hombres y otra de mujeres, todos ellos increíblemente atractivos. Las mujeres iban vestidas completamente de blanco, con faldas por las rodillas, camiseta ajustada y unas sandalias de las que le encantaban a Serena; todas ellas llevaban a la cintura un lazo dorado que acentuaba sus figuras. El estilo era sencillo, pero muy elegante. Iban de blanco, pero todos ellas tenían un aire travieso, quizá gracias al maquillaje y los peinados.

Darien tardó varios minutos en fijarse en los hombres, pero cuando lo hizo tuvo que admitir que también estaban impresionantes. En lugar de ropa blanca, llevaban un atuendo completamente negro; también con camiseta ajustada y una expresión ardiente en la mirada, consecuencia del maquillaje. Daba la sensación de que ofrecieran algo más que una simple bebida.

Tanto ellas como ellos iban perfectamente tapados, nada de pechos desnudos ni de grandes escotes; sin embargo, resultaban abiertamente sensuales, incluso sexuales. Como un grupo de ninfas y sátiros.

En medio de todos ellos estaba Serena, resplandeciente con su vestido dorado. Llevaba el pelo recogido, lo que la hacía parecer aún más alta y esbelta.

De las paredes colgaban enormes tapices con escenas de mitos griegos, imágenes fascinantes y... algo picaras. En aquel escenario, Serena parecía Afrodita rodeada de su séquito. Una escena de la mitología griega trasladada al mundo moderno.

De vez en cuando, todos los fotógrafos apartaban la vista de las lentes, como si quisieran comprobar que lo que veían era real. También a Darien le costaba creerlo.

Ella se quedó allí unos segundos más, con la sonrisa de Venus en los labios. Habría podido ser una gran modelo si lo hubiese deseado. De pronto surgió una pregunta en la mente de Darien. ¿Toda aquella belleza era sólo exterior, o había también algo en su interior? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan hermosa? ¿Sus ojos, su piel, su pelo, su sonrisa? ¿O quizá su personalidad, su espíritu y su generosidad? Esa elegancia natural iba acompañada de ciertos toques de malicia, de amor, de risas y de ingenio. Lo que la hacía irresistible.

¿Cómo podía estar allí de pie delante del mundo entero y no ruborizarse? Seguro que estaba nerviosa. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Darien sólo había visto ese rubor cuando estaba cerca de él. Cuando él estaba cerca.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y Darien se olvidó de todo. El vestido era una obra de arte, pero en realidad sólo era el envoltorio del cuerpo que había debajo. Aparte de los finos tirantes, no tenía absolutamente nada en la espalda, sólo se veía su piel blanca hasta casi llegar a la curva del trasero. Ninguno de los hombres presentes podía siquiera parpadear.

Como si fuera ajena a tanta admiración, Serena hizo un nuevo gesto y los camareros se acercaron a ofrecer bebidas a los miembros de la prensa.

-El resto de los invitados llegará enseguida -anunció-. Si quieren fotografiarlos en la entrada, más les vale ocupar un buen sitio.

Los periodistas no querían dejarla marchar y empezaron a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Qué le parece Sidney?

-¿Va a volver a Aristo o se quedará a vivir en Australia?

-¿De qué diseñador es el vestido que lleva?

Seguramente sólo Darien se dio cuenta de que las dos primeras preguntas habían hecho temblar su sonrisa. Por eso optó por contestar a la tercera.

-Tino Dranias, un joven diseñador de Aristo -hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara un hombre-. Si les parece bonito, déjenme que les diga que lo mejor es sentirlo puesto. Es maravilloso.

Era el hombre al que había visto por la tarde en el salón de la suite, el que parecía haber pasado toda la noche en vela. Por supuesto, debía de haber estado cosiendo durante horas. Darien sintió un amargo sabor en la boca.

-También es el creador del vestuario de los camareros -añadió Serena.

El joven diseñador parecía aturdido con las luces de los flashes. Serena, sin embargo, parecía llevar haciéndolo toda la vida, cosa que era cierta, claro. Aun así, se mantenía increíblemente elegante a pesar de la presión.

-¿Qué hay de Australia, princesa Serenity? ¿Va a quedarse a vivir allí?

El cambio de su mirada fue evidente para Darien porque ya lo había visto antes, cuando le había pedido que le dijera algo que deseaba y que no tenía.

-Me gusta Sidney, pero seguramente me traslade pronto. Aún no estoy lista para instalarme definitivamente en ningún sitio -respondió con ese tono indiferente y frívolo que utilizaba a menudo.

Sin embargo, Darien percibió algo en sus palabras, algo que le decía que estaba mintiendo.

Algunos periodistas comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada para ver la llegada de los invitados, otros se quedaron tratando de conseguir unas palabras más de Serena, pero ella se escabulló entre los camareros. Entonces se acercó a él y le dijo al oído.

-Sé que no soy la protagonista y que esto no gira en torno a mí, Darien, pero querían fotos y pensé que serían de ayuda.

Por supuesto que sí. Él se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba a la cara y necesitaba desesperadamente establecer contacto visual con ella, una mínima comunicación con la que poder aguantar toda la noche hasta que tuviera otra oportunidad de hablar con ella. Quizá le sirviera de algo decirle un cumplido.

-Estás preciosa. Pareces Afrodita.

Al oír aquello Serena lo miró rápidamente, pero sus ojos eran como dagas.

-Afrodita era una criatura vanidosa y egoísta que engañaba a su marido.

Parecía que no había sido tan buena idea. Darien volvió a sentirse culpable.

-Serena, yo...

-Será mejor que vaya a saludar a los invitados.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó sin volver a mirarlo.

Dentro de Darien crecía la sensación de que se había equivocado. Claro que todo giraba en torno a ella, todo lo que él sentía era por ella... Tenía que arreglarlo.

Irónicamente, lamentó la omnipresencia de la prensa porque significaba que no podía acercarse a Serena..., al menos no tanto como le habría gustado.

Quizá fuera mejor cumplir con su obligación y hablar un poco con los periodistas. Todos ellos estaban fascinados con lo que habían visto del hotel y con las habitaciones que les habían asignado.

No todo era gracias a Serena, por supuesto, el hotel era realmente excepcional, pero seguramente sin el trabajo de la princesa, la noche no habría tenido tanto éxito.

-¿Tienen toda la información que necesitan?

Uno de los periodistas sacó un folleto.

-La princesa nos ha preparado este completo folleto.

-Muy bien -Darien lo agarró para ver lo que había escrito Serena en él.

El periodista estaba mirando a la princesa.

-También es muy decorativa, ¿verdad? Aunque supongo que es fácil cuando uno no ha tenido que trabajar en toda su vida.

Darien respiró hondo para controlar la tensión.

-Debo decirle que la princesa Serenity trabaja con ahínco tanto en la oficina como en la labor benéfica que lleva a cabo.

El gacetillero se volvió hacia Darien riéndose con cinismo.

-La princesa Serenity no realiza ninguna labor benéfica.

Darien miró al periodista y vio cómo el rostro de éste cambiaba la expresión. Cerró la boca y lo observó; sería mejor no llevarle la contraria, pues estaba claro que le haría un millón de preguntas. Prácticamente estaba olfateando el aire en busca de una buena historia. Se dispuso a decir algo, pero Darien se le adelantó.

-Discúlpeme, tengo que encargarme de algo.

Salió del salón tan rápido como pudo, necesitaba alejarse de la prensa y reorganizar su mente, donde se había instalado el caos. ¿Nadie sabía que colaboraba con organizaciones benéficas? ¿Entonces no lo hacía para hacerse publicidad?

Respiró hondo y fue caminando hasta recepción, donde encontró uno de los folletos para la prensa. Había información sobre los demás hoteles de la cadena, pero sobre todo sobre la gala de aquella noche. Se detallaba lo que se iba a servir y se presentaba a los directivos y personal del hotel. Estaban también los datos del diseñador, del encargado de iluminación y del DJ. Según leyó, los camareros pertenecían a una importante agencia de modelos de la ciudad. Eso explicaba su inusual belleza.

¿Cuántas horas había necesitado para organizar todo aquello? Dios, había sido un imbécil.

Había creído que no se tomaba el trabajo en serio y que se pasaba las noches de juerga, cuando en realidad no había parado de trabajar y lo había hecho con increíble eficiencia.

¿Qué más se habría tomado en serio? ¿A él? ¿Se habría tomado en serio también su aventura? Él desde luego no lo había hecho. Más bien al contrario. Desde el principio la había juzgado y sentenciado sin ninguna prueba. Basándose tan sólo en lo que le había hecho Esmeralda. De pronto se paró a pensar de verdad, tratando de ver la realidad tal como era. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había perseverado Serena, a pesar de su evidente incapacidad para ser secretaria; en los esfuerzos que había hecho para cuidar a las chicas de Atlanta House; en todas las noches que la había visto volver a casa sola y sin tambalearse en aquellos estúpidos zapatos; en el modo en que se había entregado a él, empeñándose en regalarle todo el placer que pudiera.

Volvió al baile con un nudo en la garganta.

Durante unos momentos observó sin participar y se dio cuenta de que lo había estropeado todo. El ambiente era perfecto, la fiesta estaba llena de personalidades importantes, tanto entre los invitados como entre los periodistas y fotógrafos. Y todo gracias a ella.

Sabía que debía de estar pasándolo mal y que le estaría costando ocultar el dolor que él le había causado. Los celos eran algo terrible, una muestra de inseguridad que lo destruía todo. Él, que se preciaba de ser un hombre justo, había sido incomprensiblemente injusto con Serena. No le había dado la menor oportunidad. Quizá sí lo hubiera hecho en el trabajo, pero no en su relación personal. Tal y como ella había dicho.

Se había apresurado a pensar lo peor, había «querido» pensar lo peor de ella. Pero ¿por qué? Había permitido que el pasado lo cegara porque tenía miedo al futuro. Había sido el momento de mayor cobardía de toda su vida.

Lo cierto era que la princesa Serenity Tsukino lo atemorizaba... o más bien se sentía atemorizado por lo que sentía por ella. En ese momento de locura había querido pensar lo peor porque le daba miedo enamorarse.

No quería sufrir.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para ambas cosas.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente. Darien no se acercó a ella en toda la noche porque, cuando lo hiciera, quería que fuera en privado. Aquél era su momento. Su trabajo había sido un gran éxito y no quería estropeárselo provocando un escándalo mayor que el que había ocasionado el rumor sobre el rey y la doncella. Porque si se acercaba a menos de dos metros de ella, sin duda habría un escándalo.

Mientras la observaba de lejos se dio cuenta de que era una mujer íntegra. De pronto lo veía con absoluta certeza. Una mujer que resplandecía, digna y orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho.

Él, en cambio, sólo sentía odio hacia sí mismo y vergüenza por haber estropeado algo tan importante.

Maldita prensa. Necesitaba hacer algo, luchar por Serena ahora que sabía que su vida dependía de ello.


	15. Chapter 14

Capitulo Catorce

Serena sonrió más durante aquella noche de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Se esforzó en parecer contenta a pesar de que por dentro estaba destrozada. Darien apenas le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

Estaba agotada. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para aguantar lo que quedaba de fiesta, aunque sabía que había sido todo un éxito. Una parte de ella quería celebrarlo, pero otra sólo quería salir corriendo y llorar en soledad. Aún le quedaban al menos un par de horas antes de poder hacerlo, así que respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros. Esa última semana había descubierto lo fuerte que era; sólo esperaba no tener que volver a utilizar toda esa fuerza. Por el momento, haría una ronda más para hablar con los invitados.

Darien la alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de unirse a un grupo. La agarró del brazo y la apartó de los demás. Al ver la ferocidad de su mirada, Serena volvió a sentir que se le desgarraba el corazón.

-Iba a esperar hasta que acabara la fiesta para hablar contigo, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo -le susurró al oído-, ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Serena asintió, no porque quisiera estar con él, sino porque no quería hacer una escena. Lo siguió hasta una de las salas de reuniones. Él cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Era la misma sala de la semana anterior. Serena fue hasta el centro y él la siguió. No se atrevía a mirarlo, no quería ver la frialdad de sus ojos, la injusta condena. ¿Qué había hecho esa vez?

-El tipo de esta tarde era el diseñador del vestido, ¿verdad?

Serena cerró los ojos un instante. No quería volver a hablar de ello, pero asintió porque no se fiaba de su propia voz.

-Por lo que he visto durante el encuentro de la prensa, supongo que es gay.

-No, no es gay -susurró ella y deseó poder disfrutar de decírselo, pero sólo sentía dolor.

-¿No? Pero no es tu tipo, ¿verdad?

Serena meneó la cabeza.

-¿Y yo, Serena? ¿Soy tu tipo?

Aquello la dejó helada. Apretó las manos en el regazo para controlar el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo.

-No quiero hablar de eso... -dijo al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.

Darien la agarró de ambos brazos y la giró hacia él.

-Lo siento. Lo siento.

Serena no levantó la mirada.

-Escúchame -le pidió-. Por favor.

Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco intentó apartarse. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué quería decirle?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que volviera a hablar y entonces lo hizo con voz tranquila.

-Una vez me preguntaste si estaba unido a mi madre. Lo estuvimos, pero sucedió algo de lo que no volvimos a hablar nunca más. Una vez, al volver a casa del colegio, la sorprendí con su amante. Estaba teniendo una aventura delante de las mismísimas narices de mi padre -empezó a hablar más rápido-. Ella sabía que yo lo sabía, pero siguió haciéndolo y, después de un tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que aquél no había sido su único amante -la amargura que sentía era palpable-. Esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie, Serena. Ni siquiera a mi padre.

Serena levantó la mirada, asombrada, y vio el tormento de aquel muchacho inocente reflejado en sus ojos. Imaginó la pesada carga que habría representado aquel secreto.

-Estaba furioso con él por no haberse dado cuenta. ¿Cómo podía no saberlo? Juré que ninguna mujer jugaría conmigo como lo había hecho mi madre con mi padre.

Cerró los ojos y Serena sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Le puso las manos en el pecho para ofrecerle apoyo.

Él bajó la mirada, pero siguió hablando.

-Hace un par de años yo tenía una relación bastante seria. Esmeralda era una mujer muy popular a la que le encantaba que le prestaran atención. Lo que yo no sabía es que a mi espalda se acostaba con todo el que podía... hasta que vi su foto en todas las revistas del corazón. Todo el mundo menos yo lo sabía..., y la prensa se regodeó en mi humillación.

Serena abrió la boca, pero él volvió a hablar y no quiso interrumpirlo.

-No quería que volvieran a hacerme tanto daño, así que decidí que no volvería a tener una relación seria con ninguna mujer y, desde luego, jamás volvería a caer en las redes de otra chica de la alta sociedad.

Por fin levantó la cara y clavó la mirada en sus ojos.

-Pero entonces apareciste tú, tan hermosa, tan llena de vida y de energía... -meneó la cabeza con frustración-. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que no me gustaras, Serena. Me dije que eras superficial y vanidosa, que no conocías el significado de la palabra lealtad. Pero a cada paso me mostrabas algo diferente. No pude evitar tocarte y, en cuanto lo hice, no pude parar. Quería saberlo todo de ti. Quería comprenderte.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Serena, yo odio a la prensa excepto cuando necesito dar publicidad a mis negocios. Y tú atraes tanta atención... -soltó un suspiro-. Eras tan dulce, tan generosa, que lo único que deseaba era ayudarte a encontrar eso que buscabas. Cuando pensé que me habías dejado dormido en la cama para irte de juerga... Volví a sentirme como un imbécil, pensé que habías hecho todo lo que yo más temía y fue peor que nada en el mundo. Peor que lo de mi madre, peor que lo de Esmeralda. Perdí la cabeza.

Serena sintió un profundo dolor... por él y por ella misma, un dolor que la obligó a hablar.

-¿Alguna vez te he dado razones para no confiar en mí? -le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No -respondió Darien de inmediato-. Sé que fue muy injusto por mi parte. Quería escapar. Se suponía que esto iba a ser una breve aventura y nada más -se estremeció al tiempo que volvía a apretarle los brazos con las manos-, Pero no puedo -la estrechó contra sí-, no puedo dejarte marchar.

-Yo no quiero que lo hagas -aseguró ella con la voz rota-. No quiero que me dejes marchar nunca.

Lo miró con angustia y con rabia y él vio la desesperación en sus ojos. Entonces bajó la boca hasta la de ella y la besó como si no pudiera vivir sin el aire que ella le daba. Serena trató de soltarse para poder abrazarlo. Quería arreglarlo todo. Quería amarlo y que él le dejara hacerlo.

Se abrazaron y besaron locamente hasta que él la llevó hasta la pared y le levantó el vestido. Le pasó las manos por los muslos y, al descubrir que no llevaba nada debajo, la miró y farfulló algo que Serena no pudo entender.

-Es para ti, Darien. Sólo para ti -susurró.

Separó las piernas para recibirlo cuanto antes. Mientras sus bocas volvían a fundirse, oyó el sonido de su cremallera y se estremeció de impaciencia. Está ardiendo y húmeda para él. Levantó la pelvis, pero se quedó inmóvil al sentir la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Había algo diferente. Él la miró a los ojos con verdadera agonía.

-No llevo protección, Serena.

No llevaba preservativo. Nada le impedía conocerlo plenamente. Sintió la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de su excitación. Era todo suyo.

-¿Nos arriesgamos? -le preguntó en un tono que nunca le había oído.

Había vulnerabilidad en su voz, lo que demostraba que Darien tenía una debilidad... y esa debilidad era ella. El corazón de Serena se llenó de alegría y emoción, y supo que no podía decir que no.

-Sí.

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. Serena tembló con aquella nueva sensación.

Lo rodeó con una pierna para poder unirse a él tanto como le fuera posible. Él la agarró de las nalgas.

-Serena -dijo mirándola con unos ojos que eran como dos lagunas doradas y llenas de emoción.

Era el momento más maravilloso y erótico de su vida. Serena se dio cuenta de que no podía ocultarle nada.

El apenas podía hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo.

-Estoy intentando no estropearte el vestido.

-No me importa el vestido, pero no pares, por favor -le suplicó mientras levantaba la tela.

-No sé cuánto aguantaré este ritmo tan suave.

-Sólo ámame.

Al oír aquello, Darien la agarró con fuerza de las nalgas y la levantó del suelo. La miró a los ojos y dijo con total claridad:

-Te amo.

Y se lo demostró con cada movimiento, con cada caricia, sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de sus ojos. No iba a permitirle que se escondiera, que huyera de una verdad tan intensa como la reacción de sus cuerpos. Ella se echó a llorar de emoción mientras le oía repetir aquellas palabras una y otra vez. El sabor de las lágrimas y del amor borró la amargura de tantos años de soledad y de temor.

Gritó de placer al llegar a lo más alto y él la sujetó antes de hacer un último movimiento y vaciarse dentro de ella. Serena cerró los ojos al sentir cómo su amor la inundaba y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que echara raíces y creciera en su interior.

Sus cuerpos estaban aún entrelazados y sudorosos, Serena le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-No quiero pasar otro día como éste, Serena -admitió aún con dolor-. No podría soportarlo.

Ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Porque si no lo haces, esto no funcionará.

Vio de nuevo esa vulnerabilidad y supo que su antiguo sarcasmo sólo era una manera de protegerse. Pero ya no lo necesitaba.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero...

-¿Es que no sabes todo lo que has hecho por mí? -comprendía lo que necesitaba porque era lo mismo que necesitaba ella; amor y seguridad-, ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado mi vida?

Darien la miró y parpadeó.

-Creíste en mí. Me diste una oportunidad tras otra e hiciste que consiguiera tener éxito en algo. Todo gracias a ti -nunca podría darle ni la mitad de lo que él le había ofrecido-. Puede que cometa errores, Darien, pero te prometo que jamás te traicionaré -tenía que hacerle entender que antes preferiría arrancarse el corazón que hacerle daño-. Ya no quiero ir a más fiestas, a menos que tú estés conmigo. Sólo quiero un hogar, una familia. Te quiero a ti -lo miró a los ojos para que no pudiese dudar jamás de su sinceridad-. Te amo.

Por un momento él se limitó a mirarla. Luego suspiró profundamente y Serena vio cómo la tensión desaparecía de su rostro. Apoyó la frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias.

-La otra noche cuando salí, fue para...

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada -la interrumpió-. Sé que no habrías podido organizar la fiesta si no hubieras trabajado día y noche. Me dijiste que tenías que ultimar algunos detalles y te creo.

Serena sonrió, pero quiso explicárselo de todos modos.

-Tenía que encontrar alguien que proporcionara la música; un DJ o algún grupo. No quería decírtelo porque estabas muy ocupado. Quería demostrarte que podía hacerlo sola, que no era una inútil, que vieras que podías creer en mí. Pero ninguno de mis antiguos amigos quiso ayudarme -algo que aún le dolía-. Nadie quería saber nada de mí... Supongo que no eran realmente mis amigos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo engañándose, huyendo de la realidad, pero ahora por fin podía admitirlo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sola, Darien.

El la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

-Lo sé.

Serena se aferró a él, se apoyó en él y supo que podría darle todo lo que nunca había tenido: una familia, amistad...

-Yo te habría ayudado -le dijo.

-Lo sé -respondió ella-. Me tropecé al salir del club y los fotógrafos aprovecharon para publicarlo. Por una vez en la vida, me fallaron los estúpidos zapatos.

-No son estúpidos -bromeó-. Son el adorno perfecto de las piernas más bonitas del mundo.

Serena sonrió también, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse seria, pues sabía que aún tenían muchas cosas que superar.

-Siempre están ahí, Darien..., los paparazzi. Sólo tienes que aprender a no hacerles caso y no leer nunca los periódicos.

-¿Cómo crees que publicarán la noticia de tu boda?

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que tratarán de conseguir una exclusiva?

Serena lo miró, completamente sin habla.

-Puede que seas una princesa, pero yo sigo siendo el jefe y he decidido que el próximo acontecimiento que quiero que organices es nuestra boda. Siempre y cuando cuides el presupuesto y la lista de invitados, por supuesto.

-¿Quieres que me case contigo? -sabía que la deseaba y ahora también que la amaba, pero jamás habría pensado que estaría dispuesto a comprometerse de tal modo después de todo lo que había pasado y del terrible ejemplo que le habían dado sus padres.

Darien la obligó a alzar la cara para que lo mirara.

-Tu hogar está a mi lado y el mío, contigo. Para siempre. ¿Comprendes?

Intentaba hacerlo, pero lo cierto era que le costaba creer que todo aquello fuera cierto. Darien no quería que se fuera de su lado, la quería tal como era... y para siempre.

Era increíble.

-¿Está mal que quiera haberte dejado embarazada? -le preguntó con una sonrisa de culpabilidad-, Si no lo he hecho, pienso seguir intentándolo para que no te quede más remedio que casarte conmigo.

-Dios, Darien -a ella volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien con nuestros hijos, Serena -aseguró con una sonrisa que prometía hacer realidad todos sus sueños-. Nunca los enviaremos lejos de casa... por frívolos que sean.

Estaba ofreciéndole todo: un trabajo, una familia, un hogar... y su amor. Todo lo que siempre había deseado tener, que era lo mismo que deseaba él.

-No llores más -le pidió Darien-, Te has estropeado el maquillaje.

-No me importa.

Llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Había pasado de la incertidumbre a la angustia, de la desesperación a la alegría de saber que su amante la quería... incondicionalmente.

-Cásate conmigo.

Era una orden más que una pregunta, pero no le importó. -Sí.

La alegría hizo que desapareciera cualquier rastro de cansancio. También el rostro de Darien se llenó de emoción, de alivio y de júbilo. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos mientras le respondía una y otra vez:

-Sí, sí, sí.

Él le secó las lágrimas antes de reclamar su premio.

-Deberíamos volver a la fiesta -dijo él separándose de su boca después de un beso que los había dejado a los dos excitados y sin aliento-. Luego nos escabulliremos en cuanto podamos y podrás volver a ser mi chica frívola y picara.

-¿Quieres que te haga un striptease?, nada mejor que una fiesta privada para acabar la noche.

Darien se echó a reír.

-Sólo si no tardas mucho.

-También puedo bailar un poco.

-No me tortures.

Finalmente salieron de la sala de reuniones agarrados de la mano y se dirigieron al salón. Darien se detuvo en la puerta, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y ella se inclinó hacia él para dejarse besar y besarlo.

Pero Darien le pasó la mano por la clavícula y bajó hasta donde estaba su corazón. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron, con impaciencia, satisfacción y la más absoluta felicidad.

Justo entonces se oyó el clic de una cámara muy cerca de ellos.

Serena sabía que tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios rojos de tantos besos y los ojos tan abiertos como los de Darien.

Y supo que algún fotógrafo había conseguido la imagen de la noche. La gran historia.

Se relajó y sonrió a Darien, que, aunque con resignación, también lo hizo.

No llegaron a besarse porque no era la clase de beso que uno se daba en público, pero el mundo entero comprendería el significado de aquella mirada.

La princesa Serenity Tsukino había encontrado un refugio, un puerto, un hogar. Había encontrado el amor.

Fin


End file.
